<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good luck comes later by naynaymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416853">good luck comes later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynaymous/pseuds/naynaymous'>naynaymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, In Reality, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Sexual Content, Violence, doyoung is just sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynaymous/pseuds/naynaymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Doyoung was born into the royal family in the same generation of his much superior cousin from the neighbouring kingdom, Lee Taeyong.</p><p>Struggling with being seen as a much inferior choice and being a royalty, Doyoung knew from a young age that it was impossible for him to get married because of love.</p><p>At nineteen, Doyoung may have been wrong after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys this is my first work in the fandom and im kinda new to the fandom so please forgive me if i get a few things wrong. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Born with the softest blond hair that Doyoung had ever seen and touch in his entire life (that might be an exaggeration but his point still stand), bright brown eyes and perfect glowing skin, Doyoung was convinced that Taeyong is the most beautiful omega in the world.</p><p>At the shy age of 3, his cousin had received countless marriage proposals, even before he presented. Maybe it's because he is so beautiful that everyone is convinced he will never be an alpha but well they are not wrong.</p><p>Kim Doyoung was born a year (half a year) later than Taeyong from the much less influential kim family and although he was also beautiful with his dark brown almond shaped eyes, silky black hair and angled nose, he paled so much in comparison with his cousin.</p><p>Not to mention, Doyoung grew up tall and broad shouldered, really untypical for an omega. In fact, nobody expected him to present as one.</p><p>Thus, it was to no one's surprise that the Kim family received little to none marriage proposals and most of them comes from some random old men looking for a younger wife.</p><p>His father rejected all those marriage proposals even though Doyoung himself didn't (never) vocal his objection. </p><p>The Kim family used to be one of the most properous kingdom but was left devastated by a civil war about years ago when his grandfather was still the king.</p><p>The rebel group was pushing hard and the losing royal family was desperate for some alliance and so through the marriage of Doyoung's aunt (his dad's younger sister) to the Lee family whose king's old wife had failed to bear him children even after years of trying, they managed to win pull through and win the war.</p><p>(That was how Taeyong and Jeno was born as Doyoung's cousin)</p><p>But the idea of his little sister being taken away forcefully from his side to marry someone twenty years older didn't sit well<br/>with his father and so from the moment he was crowned king, he swore that he would never allow the same thing to happen to his children.</p><p>And thus Doyoung's father worked hard, real hard to build his kingdom back so that younger suitors will be interested in marriage, so that their kingdom will not be weak again and then having to sell their children to ask for help from another country.</p><p>And maybe, just maybe, after 18 years of hardwork, his father's effort came to fruition.</p><p>---</p><p>"Umm, hyung? Done staring?"</p><p>Doyoung said after fifteen minutes of pretending to focus on his work while his brother, also pretending to read a book, kept on stealing glances at him.</p><p>"Who's staring?"</p><p>His brother is a good political actor, being able to mask a smile in every situation even ones that pisses him off but somehow in front of Doyoung, he always becomes a fluttering and embarassing mess.</p><p>"What's the deal?"</p><p>Doyoung sighed as he took off his glasses in favour of messaging his sore nose bridge.</p><p>His brother, also tired of pretending to read a book, sat on one of the soft leather couch nearest to his desk.</p><p>"So, a letter came this morning..."</p><p>Gongmyung had fidgeted a little as he spoke.</p><p>"A letter?"</p><p>Whatever letter his brother had received couldn't have been a normal letter. What kind of letter invites such a serious conversation anyway.</p><p>"Well, kind of a letter,"</p><p>His brother was not looking at him as he scratched the back of his neck, eyes darting around the room: to the tall bookshelfs covering either side of the wall, the fresh potted rose on the table, anywhere but to him.</p><p>It really was a rare sight to see as Gong Myung, for the better half of the time, always maintains a calm composure.</p><p>"Just say it,"</p><p>Doyoung had his suspicion, there was only one kind of letter that makes his brother - if not his whole family acts this way.</p><p>Instead of answering him, his brother stood up from his chair and walked towards where he was seated.</p><p>For the first time since his brother entered the room, Doyoung finally noticed the scroll that his brother was holding. He dropped said scroll wordlessly in front of Doyoung on top of the documents that he was working on previously.</p><p>Doyoung stared at the scroll then at the broken royal seal for a few seconds before looking back up to raise one of his eyebrows at his brother.</p><p>He didn't recognize the red royal seal on the scroll. Usually, there are only 3 kingdoms that would send letters directed towards him: the Lee, the Seo and the other Lee and most of these letters are just filled with 'i miss yous' or 'can i come over' or 'can you come over.'</p><p>Never anything too serious that would require a private conversation between the two.</p><p>"You don't recognize the symbol? It's the Jung's," his brother answered with an amused glint in his eyes. </p><p>Doyoung had always been the smart kid, being educated about kingdoms, politics and acvountings since a young age alongside his brother. </p><p>Growing up, he had to memorize all the symbols and surnames of the other kingdom's royal family so that he will be prepared to receive any guests or letters that come into his kingdom.</p><p>But ever since he presented, his beother Gong Myung, who is the future king, manages most of the political stuffs while he manages more on the budget and relations with the people.</p><p>It's not his fault that after some time his memory has dulled. The Jungs never sent a letter before anyway.</p><p>And in his defense, the seal was already broken which made it even more difficult to recognize ( though he could always recognize the Lee or Seo seal no matter how broken it is).</p><p>"Oh, and?"</p><p>Doyoung still couldn't fanthom why the Jung would suddenly send a letter to them anyway. It couldn't be a marriage proposal since all the Jung kids are engaged already.</p><p>"It's a marriage proposal,"</p><p>and Doyoung was proven wrong.</p><p>"With who?"</p><p>"Jung Jaehyun obviously, Jaemin is a kid and is an omega,"</p><p>Without even looking, Doyoung could hear the eye roll in his brother's statement.</p><p>"I thought he's engaged to Dong Sicheng?"</p><p>"You haven't heard? Dong Sicheng eloped a few days ago."</p><p>"And they didn't fight to get him back?"</p><p>As far as Doyoung remember, the Jungs was one of the powerful royal family out there so there is no reason they wouldn't try to bring Dong Sicheng back after eloping.</p><p>"Well he eloped with a Nakamoto so they just let him go,"</p><p>"oh."</p><p>The Nakamoto is one of the MOST powerful royal family out there alongside the Lees so no wonder the Jung just let the matter go.</p><p>A round of silence enveloped the two as Doyoung stared at his brother who was staring back at him.</p><p>"Yeah and so?"</p><p>His brother asked as he stared deep into his eyes, breaking the silence after a few minutes.</p><p>"So what?"</p><p>Doyoung asked back, genuinely confused.</p><p>"The marriage proposal, do you accept or not?"</p><p>"Oh yea, sure."</p><p>"Oh ok I was about to re- wait what?"</p><p>Gong Myung's eyes widened at Doyoung who ironically had a calm look on his face as if he didn't just agree to an arranged marriage.</p><p>"I said sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, I heard you the first time. I just didn't expect you to agree so easily,"</p><p>His brother said sheepishly as he once again scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>"When did I ever not agree with this kind of stuff?"</p><p>Over the years, Doyoung had never been the one to reject marriage proposals. It had always been his father or his brother who filtered every marriage proposal that came through.</p><p>Doyoung knew from the moment he presented, that it was his duty as a royal family to have an arranged marriage. He never once saw it as an unfair thing because he had been living comfortably since young so there must be a price he needs to pay for that comfortable life and to him it is the freedom to choose his love life.</p><p>And although he believed this, it never once stopped him from being jealous of his cousins, who although are also in an arranged marriage themselves, somehow managed to have a beautiful love life too.</p><p>Both Taeyong, who is to marry Johnny Seo, and Jeno, who is to marry Jung Jaemin are happy despite the arrangement and sometimes when he sees the couples laughing happily together, he always felt an uncomfortable twist in his heart.</p><p>Usually, princes and princesses know their arranged partner from a young age but the case is different for Doyoung who never received proposal from anyone who is close to his age and thus never experience the same kind of romance growing up.</p><p>And now, finally after 18 years of waiting and kind of giving up, he finally receives one from someone close to his age but it is as a last resort since there is probably no more young unengaged omegas around to marry anymore.</p><p>But Doyoung is okay with it, really. This is the only way to pay back the people of his country who has been very nice to him.</p><p>He was sure that marriage with the Jung will bring some fortune to the kingdom.</p><p>"Ah right you never once minded,"</p><p>Gong Myung had been different. Being one of the most handsome alpha out there and being the future king of a rapidly growing kingdom, he got to choose his partner and married her just a few months ago.</p><p>"So when is the marriage?"</p><p>Doyoung asked nonchalantly as he put his glasses back on, ready to bury his nose in the pile of documents again.</p><p>"Next year after the crown princes' 18th birthday."</p><p>'that's fast'</p><p>Doyoung thought as he recalled that unlike in his kingdom, in the Jung's kingdom the king gets crowned at the age of eighten instead of twenty.</p><p>"Do I have to move out soon or?"</p><p>Doyoung asked, trying to hide the shaking in his voice. Although he didn't mind getting married to someone who is practically a complete stranger, he did mind leaving his brother and the kingdom he grew up in so soon.</p><p>"No you don't have to move out soon, probably just a week or two before the wedding,"</p><p>his brother informed him, tone even, no more nervousness or awkwardness from the previous conversation left.</p><p>Doyoung felt relieved, he had a few months left before he had to leave.</p><p>"Oh, and they are coming over in two weeks since you agree to the proposal,"</p><p>and with that his brother excused himself from the study, to continue doing whatever kingly duties he was doing before.</p><p>'two weeks huh?'</p><p>The castle is going to be bustling soon. In two weeks, they have a banquet to prepare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An unexpected but welcomed (?) visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amidst the busy days of managing the country and preparing for upcoming event, Doyoung got an unexpected visit from the one person where he finds lots of comfot with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys I'm back again. Before you start I would like to apologize if a there are some things that seemed to contradict the first chapter since I have so many ideas and they kind of jumble up together 😳. Anyway, all things aside I really hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what are you doing here?"</p><p>Doyoung said, not looking up from the pile of documents he is currently working on.</p><p>In front of him, seated comfortably like he was on his own home on the brown leather couch was none other than his second to most favorite cousin Lee Taeyong.</p><p>("Why am I not your favorite? I play with you more?" Taeyong asked him one day, a cute pout decorating his ethereal face.</p><p>"Jeno's cuter," </p><p>And Doyoung had to bake Taeyong 10 cupcakes that day as an apology because Taeyong wouldn't stop sulking.)</p><p>This was not the first time Taeyong had come to the castle uninvited, something that both Doyoung and Gongmyung never minded but still sometimes shock them regardless.</p><p>So when a series of knocks came to his study's door just a few minutes ago, Doyoung was only momentarily startled by the appearance of familiar tuft of blonde hair followed by a sheepish green before going back to his work.</p><p>But instead of starting a conversation like the curoius cat he always is, Taeyong chose to sit himself comfortable on the leather couch while snacking on some cookies that he probably stole from the kitchen before entering the study.</p><p>It went like that for a few minutes until a point came where Doyoung couldn't stand Taeyong's awfully (and definitely on purpose) loud chewing anymore and he decided that the only solution to stop him was to give what Taeyong had come for. </p><p>And yes Doyoung was sure that he had come to milk information about the mareiage proposal he received a few days before which Doyoung had no idea how Taeyong had found out about.</p><p>"Can I not just come to see my favorite- ah no my favorite cousin after Gongmyung hyung,"</p><p>Taeyong replied cheekily before he continued to munch loudly on the cookies.</p><p>Doyoung knew Taeyong was riling him up which he got to admit was the most efficient to get him to start talking.</p><p>Despite being shy around of most people, Taeyong was actually a chatty person when it came to people who were close to him and one of them unfortunately happened to be Doyoung.</p><p>(Doyoung would never admit it but despite everything he really loves talking and spending time with Taeyong)</p><p>"First of all, there are so many wrongs in your statement. One, I AM your favorite cousin-"</p><p>Doyoung pointed at himself, trying to put emphasis in his words which no doubt would soon amke Taeyong laugh at his childish competitiveness.</p><p>"-and second, you didn't come just to visit me. You are here to milk some information. Now tell me, who snitched on you this time?"</p><p>Doyoung finished his sentence with a huff. He had a hunch on who that person might be but a confirmation from Taeyong would be nice.</p><p>Taeyong let out a light laugh and Doyoung hated how angelic his cousin sounded.</p><p>'How can one person be so perfect,'</p><p>Doyoung had accepted that fact since a long time ago, the fact that his cousin Taeyong could do the most ridiculous thing and would still be loved just because he looked so pretty.</p><p>Doyoung was jealous. That was a given but he knew that jealousy wss such an ugly feeling and that he should never feel that way to someone that he loved so much.</p><p>"Who else could it be? Of course it's my best friend Li Yongqin,"</p><p>Doyoung's eyebrows twitched at that name. </p><p>Of course it would be Yongqin, his loyal omega servant (best friend) that was also undeniably the most chatty person in all kingdoms and one who could never keep any gossip from his best friends.</p><p>In Doyoung's opinion, calling Yongqin a servant wasn't really proper. The Li family had been a close comrade of the royal Kim family for many generations and even stayed loyal when the royal family aas losing the civil war.</p><p>And thus, Yongqin was raised and grew up in the castle together with Doyoung as his personal assistant which was just a formal way of saying best friend.</p><p>Yet that never stopped Yongqin from snitching stuffs to Taeyong.</p><p>"Why did I even ask?"</p><p>Doyoung sighed heavily as he stood up from his chair and walked over to where Taeyong was seating.</p><p>"So what do you want to know?"</p><p>Doyoung said as he plopped down on the couch opposite to the one Taeyong was seating on. The latter's head immediately perked up at the question.</p><p>"So...why did you agree to the proposal?"</p><p>Taeyong was looking at him with a curious glint in his eyes, an excited smirk forming on his lips.</p><p>Maybe introducing Yongqin to taeyong was a mistake.</p><p>According to Doyoung's memory, Taeyong used to be a shy and innocent boy. Just when did he become like this?</p><p>"Why shouldn't I? It's good for the country."</p><p>Although he might sound heartless, Doyoung didn't exactly lie.</p><p>The Jung is a kingdom famous for its agriculture. With one of the most fertile land in the continent, the kingdom became a staple food source of many other kingdoms around it including Doyoung's own kingdom.</p><p>Meanwhile Doyoung's seaside kingdom was famous for its sea resources and minerals. Besides, with most of their budget being used for repairing facilities after the war, the kingdom had troubles with food supplies in the past so a deal between the two kingdoms really wasn't a bad thing.</p><p>And yes that was the only reason why he agreed to get married. The only reason.</p><p>That was what Doyoung had convinced himself for the past three days after everything happened.</p><p>Or maybe because Doyoung had felt a little too lonely the past few years.</p><p>Sure he had Yongqin by his side who managed to make him laugh every singke day without a fail.</p><p>He also had Taeyong who visited him a lot to hang out unlike Doyoung who chose to hole himself in his study reading documents and managing the country. </p><p>This was once again untypical of an omega as most of the time, although holding the title of queen of the country, only had the job of preparing and organising banquets when any other royal family came.</p><p>And since Gongmyung had a bit of a trust issue and also probably because he pitied his little brother who used to mope daily since he convinced himself that he would never ever get married.</p><p>At least all the work would help Doyoung distract himself.</p><p>So yes, on the night Doyoung received the news, he couldn't stop the wide grin on his face which of course he didn't show in front of his brother since he still want tk maintain a cool image (but Doyoung was sure that Yongqin had snitched on him and he was grateful that the former never said a thing).</p><p>Yongqin and Taeyong were wonderful but the two of them were also happily engaged and seeing how everyone around him was happy and settling down, Doyoung couldn't help but wallow in self pity once again.</p><p>The marriage proposal was really a good thing.</p><p>"Not because it is the crown prince Jung Jaehyun? Man, Jaehyun is so freaking hot,"</p><p>Taeyong sighed dreamily as he closed his two eyes. Doyoung just stared at him in shock.</p><p>"Don't you have a fiancé? And since when do you talk like that,"</p><p>Taeyong just shrugged at his statement.</p><p>"I have a fiancé but I also have eyes,"</p><p>and he finished his statement with an eyeroll.</p><p>Taeyong really needs to stop hanging out with Yongqin.</p><p>"Taeyong, I don't even know how he looks like,"</p><p>Doyoung said calmly, trying to regain back his composure. He didn't know how prince Jaehyun looked like now but his heart jolted slightly at the word 'hot'.</p><p>"Oh are you curious?"</p><p>Doyoung didn't even realized but somehow Taeyong had moved from his seat and was now pressed against Doyoung's side as he held Doyoung's hand with both of his hands.</p><p>"Well not really...."</p><p>Doyoung sneaked a glance at Taeyong and immediately regretted it as he saw the teasing look on his eyes.</p><p>"ok yes I'm kind of curi-"</p><p>"Just kind of?"</p><p>"okay fine I'm curious,"</p><p>Doyoung finished with a pout as he withdrew his hand from Taeyong's grasp.</p><p>He would never said it out loud but he too was curious about how the little boy in his memory had grown.</p><p>---</p><p>Doyoung had met Jaehyun three times, all of which took place a decade ago.</p><p>The first time was when Doyoung was 4, during Taeyong's fifth birthday. At that time, Jaehyun was only a 3 years old baby coddled comfortably in his mother's embrace as Doyoung played with his little fingers while he waited for his cousin to finish greeting the other guests so he could play with him again.</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>Doyoung asked toddler Jaehyun as he poked his shoulder to gain his attention.</p><p>"Jung Ae-Yeon,"</p><p>Little Jaehyun mumbled she before turning around to hide his face on his mother's crook of neck to hide his face.</p><p>"Ae Yeon?"</p><p>Doyoung asked once again just to make sure that he got the right name. </p><p>"His name is Jung Jaehyun,"</p><p>Jaehyun's mother answered with a little laugh as she corrected her son's mistake.</p><p>"Hi, Jaehyun! I'm Doyoung, your hyung,"</p><p>Jaehyun slowly turned around, his innocent eyes looking at Doyoung curiously before holding his hand out for Doyoung to shake. </p><p>Doyoung ended up playing with Jaehyun's tiny fingers as the latter, having forgotten all initial shyness, laughed excitedly before slowly falling asleep.</p><p>Coincidentally, playing with Jaehyun's chubby fingers as the toddler laughed happily was Doyoung's first ever memory.</p><p>The second time was during Taeyong's engagement when Doyoung was seven and this time Jaehyun was no longer a toddler in his mother's embrace but a six years old boy who had a deep infatuation with his pretty cousin Taeyong.</p><p>Taeyong's popularity really was no joke that he could even make a six years old fell head over heels for him.</p><p>Doyoung remembered coddling little Jaehyun who had tears streaming down his cheek as he watched his first crush got engaged while Doyoung was trying to hold his own tears back. (Jaehyun's mom was busy calming down Jaehyun's baby brother, Jaemin, who wouldn't stop crying)</p><p>This particular meeting was something that had etched itself deeply in Doyoung's mind.</p><p>Doyoung remembered very clearly the teary smile he gave to Taeyong and his shaky voice as he tried calming Jaehyun down while he himself was internally crying as he watched his first love, Johnny Seo got engaged to his cousin.</p><p>Doyoung had met Johnny for the first on his fifth birthday when he was crying below a tree in the palace's garden. That day was Doyoung's birthday but he accidentally ripped his birthday suit as he was trying to catch a butterfly.</p><p>Johnny had been the first person to approach him as he sobbed under the tree.</p><p>"Don't worry you still look beautfiul,"</p><p>Johnny had said and that was the moment Doyoung had fallen in love for the first time.</p><p>Taeyong never knew about this because if he did then he would never forgive himself for stealing something from Doyoung.</p><p>Yongqin was the only who knew and that was probably the only secret that he had ever kept in his life. </p><p>And as Yongqin held Doyoung tightly that night while murmuring reassurance and rubbing comforting circles on his back, Doyoung knew that Yongqin was the friend that he would have for the rest of his life.</p><p>The third time was during Jeno's fifth birthday party. Doyoung was nine and he had grown out of his first love phase. Jaehyun was 8 and although he had grown up a bit, he still had some baby fats left in his cheeks. Doyoung had thought that Jaehyun was the cutest boy ever.</p><p>Doyoung remembered the sad look in Jaehyun's eyes as he watched Taeyong and Johnny played around lovey-doveyly in front of them. It seemed that Jaehyun hadn't grown out of his first love phase yet.</p><p>"It's okay, you will grow out of it soon,"</p><p>Doyoung said as he pat the younger boys' head.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Jaehyun was looking at him with such hopeful eyes that Doyoung couldn't tell him otherwise.</p><p>"Yeap,"</p><p>Doyoung gave him a bright gummy smile to which Jaehyun returned with an equally bright dimpled smile.</p><p>Maybe in the future the two of them could be friends.</p><p>But that was the last time he had ever seen Jaehyun. Their two kingdoms weren't close geographically and the two families weren't close either.</p><p>The last thing he had ever heard from Jaehyun was that he presented as an alpha and had gotten engaged to Dong Sicheng.</p><p>---</p><p>"Well I met him a month ago in his kingdom to celebrate Jaemin's 15th birthday and you should know that in my life I've never looked at anyone other than Johnny but the Jung Jaehyun I saw literally made my heart skipped a bit,"</p><p>Taeyong began his story excitedly as Doyoung listened carefully, slightly leaning his body towarda Taeyong.</p><p>"He had grown so much Doyoung! Usually only Jeno comes to the birthday partu but somehow this year he manages to make me tag along and I sure as hell don't regret it,"</p><p>Taeyong doesn't cuss and that was like a given rule so the Jaehyun he saw must have shocked him a lot.</p><p>"He is so much taller than me now, way broader and he lost all his baby fat. Oh! and his voice is really deep now, I really can't get used to him saying 'hyung' with that voice since the last time we met was when he still have that pre puberty high pitched voice,"</p><p>Now Doyoung really couldn't wait for the day the Jung finally comes.</p><p>It had only been three days and Doyoung really changed a lot. All the nonchalantness he initially felt had completely disappeared and was replaced with slowly growing excitement and fondness.</p><p>"You are glad you agreed don't you?"</p><p>Doyoung didn't even deny it this time as Taeyong wriggled his eyebrows at him.</p><p>"Alright I'll go bother someone else, go back to doing whatever you were doing,"</p><p>Taeyong said as he stood up and made his way to the door.</p><p>"Good luck preparing for the engagement!"</p><p>And with a wave of his hand, Taeyong was gone.</p><p>Wait-</p><p>'What engagement? Nobody mentioned anything about engagement?'</p><p>Doyoung tried to recall everything that happened three days ago, from the moment Gongmyung entered the room, when he gave Doyoung the scroll, when he told him that it was from the Jung-</p><p>'Oh wait,'</p><p>Doyoung quickly scrambled for the scroll which was stored safely inside his drawer.</p><p>That day, he had never bothered to read the scroll thinking that whatever inside was probably the same thing as what his brother had said.</p><p>Doyoung's eyes scanned through the letter when a particular line caught his attention.</p><p>In the case of agreement, as per tradition, we will be coming in two weeks time to hold the engagement ceremony in the other party's kingdom-</p><p>'Oh my God,'</p><p>Doyoung thought. He really didn't expect things to move so fast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I wanna apologize again for the lack of Jaedo content and those of you expecting them to meet in this chapter. I want this chapter to serve as some sort of backstory (should have done those in prologue sorry) before we actually get to the main thing so yea.....</p><p>Just realized i posted this a day too early but happy birthday doyoung!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Is meeting you good or bad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Jungs are finally here. Doyoung and Jaehyun meet each other for the first time in ten years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure about this?"</p><p>The two brothers were on their way to the front gate to greet the Jung family who would be arriving in about 10 minutes.</p><p>"Yes, I am hyung. Isn't it a little too late to be worrying about that now?"</p><p>Doyoung asked as he looked sideway at his brother with disbelieve.</p><p>"Ok it is. But I'm just worried you know?"</p><p>Doyoung completely understood his brother. Ever since their parents left a few months ago to settle in their retirement home after his brother's coronation, Gongmyung had been trusted with the task of taking care of Doyoung.</p><p>And worrying about who he would get engaged and married to was also part of the package.</p><p>Both his father and brother had been doing a very good filtration job all these years so maybe his hyung was just scared that he made the wrong choice this time.</p><p>Doyoung would like to believe that he did not make a mistake. He really really hoped so.</p><p>"You are not even the one getting engaged. I should be the one worrying not you,"</p><p>Doyoung could see his brother's wife laughing from the corner of his eyes. She was used to Gongmyung's worrywrat antic yet it never failed to amuse her.</p><p>"I know but all this time I always thought that you will never get married so really I have never preapred myself for this kind of thing,"</p><p>Those words might aound offensive but Doyoung knew that his brother meant well and in this kind of situation, those words translated to another round of worrying.</p><p>"You are probably scared that you will lose your favorite accountant,"</p><p>Doyoung meant to say it as a joke but it seemed that Gongmyung was personally offended by the statement.</p><p>"You know I don't see you just as one of my worker. You are my only brother,"</p><p>Gongmyung seemed to deflate a little at that. Doyoung swore he never saw such an emotional side of his brother before. </p><p>Really, being anxious did change his brother.</p><p>"It was a joke hyung. I know you care for me too much but I really am okay so you don't need to worry."</p><p>Doyoung flashed his brother one of those confident gummy smile that seemed to have lessened his brother's worry.</p><p>Oh boy was he wrong</p><p>Just a few steps after their conversation ended, he heard Gongmyung speaking again from his side,</p><p>"Are you really sure?"</p><p>Gongmyung asked for the nth time that day.</p><p>"YES,"</p><p>Doyoung semi-shouted, turning around to fully face his brother with both of his hands raised and then proceed to speed walk past his brother before he could finally lose his patience.</p><p>---</p><p>The Jung carriage arrived right on time and Doyoung was so glad that he didn't have to spend another minute under the scorching hot sun.</p><p>Although his kingdom was called a seaside kingdom, the main castle wasn't exactly located next to the sea. </p><p>The castle was located closer to the center of the kingdom, nearer to the hilly mineral area which Doyoung was always grateful or else the weather would be ten times hotter than it was now.</p><p>As soon as the door of the first carriage was opened, Doyoung was immediately arroused by a strong scent of spices and burning sandalwood.</p><p>Stepping out of the carriage was none other than King jung himself.</p><p>The king was a tall and handsome man that despite his age, still exuded a sense of dominance.</p><p>He had light brown hair that was cut short just a few centimeters from the head. On top of his head was a gokden crown decorated with a few rubies.</p><p>King Jung's face was covered with stubbles that were a tiny bit darker than his actual hair colour. The most prominent feature of the king's attractive face was probably his sharp brown eyes whose glare were as sharp of the knives.</p><p>Doyoung would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly intimidated.</p><p>Despite being intimidating, the king was one of the example of those people Yongqin called "aging like a fine wine".</p><p>From the same carriage, came the queen who was probably the most beautiful woman Doyoung had ever seen in his life.</p><p>A decade had passed since Doyoung had last seen her yet she still retained the same beauty she had ten years ago.</p><p>The queen had brown hair, much darker than her husband's, that was elegantly tied into a bun that was secured by a golden flower-shaped pin.</p><p>On top of her was a small golden tiara decorated with rubies and diamond, a clear symbol of the queen of the country.</p><p>In contrast to her fancier head decorations, she was wearing a much simpler light blue dress with small crystals ornament spread out around the chest area of the dress that resembled the shape of a star.</p><p>Doyoung couldn't really smell the queen's scent as it was completely overwhelmed by that of the king's but as she walked closer, Doyoung could smell a combination of lavender and ginger coming from the queen.</p><p>From the second carriage, prince Jaemin came out with a bright smile on his smooth and flawless face.</p><p>Doyoung never thought that there would come a day when he would see someone with a beauty rivalling that of his cousin Taeyong himself.</p><p>He had heard about his beauty years ago but had never seen it in person. Jaemin, just like Taeyong, was also one of the most popular bachelor for his generation but Doyoung never really paid attention as much of Jaemin's suitors are way younger than he was.</p><p>Jaemin had soft brown hair just like his father but delicate and pretty features like his mother. His honey coloured eyes were gleaming with excitement as he looked around the palace's garden.</p><p>'Damn it it's unfair that the whole family looks so good,'</p><p>Looking at Jaemin made Doyoung felt so ashamed at himself. </p><p>Doyoung never put much care into his appearance. Sure he washed his face and clean himself on the daily but he really didn't have the time to put those herbs and ointments that omegas often use to take care of his face.</p><p>He really really regret it now.</p><p>'Damn it how can the whole family be so good looking,'</p><p>Doyoung cursed internally. Well, not saying that Gongmyung and himself are bad looking but the Jungs seemed like they were on a different level.</p><p>Not only blessed with heavenly looks, Prince Jaemin also had a very attractive smell. Prince Jaemin smelled like freshly oicked sweet peach, one who had just fully riped in the summer, ready to be brought to the market or enjoyed directly.</p><p>Doyoung was really really jealous.</p><p>Finally, getting out of the same carriage following Jaemin was the Jung Jaehyun himself.</p><p>Doyoung hated to admit it but everything that his cousin Taeyong had said was right.</p><p>Jung Jaehyun walked around like he was God's greatest masterpiece.</p><p>With soft brown hair, sharp jawline and a nicely angled nose, Jaehyun really did win the genetic lottery.</p><p>(Doyoung would never admit it out loud but he thinks that Jaehyun is so much more handsome compared to his own brother)</p><p>And were those dimples Doyoung was seeing when he smiled?</p><p>Not only blessed with god-like features, Jung Jaehyun was also built like one. Even with clothes on (God he sounded like a pervert), Doyoung could tell that Jaehyun had a really muscular build.</p><p>'I mean look at those arms', Doyoung thought as he took in Jaehyun's appearance.</p><p>"He's so fkin hot," Yongqin, who was standing quietly (for the first time), muttered quietly as he moved his hand to cover his mouth.</p><p>Doyoung elbowed the other lightly before sendjng him a glar that seemed to say "I thought I told you to behave."</p><p>Yongqin just sent him a wink that seemed to say "you caught a big fish". Doyoung ignored him.</p><p>However, upon closer inspection, Doyoung noticed that although prince Jaehyun got a very big build, Doyoung had a broader shoulder than himself.</p><p>A fact that somehow made him a little sad but also proud at the same time.</p><p>"Welcome to our kingdom, we are very pleased to see you here," </p><p>Doyoung heard his brother announced confidently (very different from the nervous wreck he was before) as he bowed his head lightly to which Doyoung and the rest of the welcome team followed suit.</p><p>The Jung family and their escorts also bowed in return and after another small conversation between Gongmyung and King Jung, the guests were welcomed inside the castle.</p><p>The Jung family would be staying in the castle for four to five days before they returned back to their kingdom.</p><p>The engagement party would take place in two days time, allowing the Jung some time to rest after they traveled quite a long distance from their kingdom.</p><p>"Do, I think he's looking at you,"</p><p>Yongqin whispered lowly as he speed walked next to Doyoung, having a slight difficulty keeping up with Doyoung's much larger steps.</p><p>"I know I can tell,"</p><p>Doyoung whispered back as he continued to walk without looking back. </p><p>Doyoung was not stupid, he could feel the stare from the moment they started walking back- no from the moment the crown prince stepped down from his carriage.</p><p>Being stared by such a handsome person who would soon be his fiancé should have made him feel very flustered yet the stares, if anything, only gave him a sense of discomfort.</p><p>Doyoung was not used to interacting with people as that had been his mother's job before and even though he usually had no trouble making small talk, it really wasn't easy to talk with someone who wouldn't stop staring at you.</p><p>They finally reached the dining hall where the kitchen staffs had prepared lunch for the two families.</p><p>Doyoung's stomach grumbled lowly at the sight, an action that was highly appropriate but thank god he was at the further back of the group so hopefully only Yongqin, who was shaking lightly as he tried to hold back his laugh, heard it and not the prince who was standing a foot away behind him.</p><p>Now that they were deep into the castle far away from the garden, Doyoung realized that the strong earthy smell he smelled back in the front gate didn't come from the garden but rather from the man behind him.</p><p>Personally, Doyoung thought that prince Jaehyun smelled the best amongst the other family members.</p><p>Prince Jaehyun's scent reminded Doyoung of a walk in the middle of a pine forest after a rain, it was the combination of the earthy smell of wet soil and relaxing smell of pine trees.</p><p>A very very calming smell.</p><p>In contrast, Doyoung smelled like a child of the sea and by that, Doyoung didn't mean that he smelled fishy.</p><p>Doyoung didn't have a strong sweet scent like most omega which he always thought was also one if the main reasons that people weren't attracted to him. </p><p>To be honest, he couldn't really tell what he actually smelled like but Yongqin once mentioned that he sort of smelled like the salty breeze of the seaside area.</p><p>"I'm sure that all of you must be tired from the long journey so may I please invite you for some lunch that we have prepared?"</p><p>Gongmyung said suddenly, cutting Doyoung's thought short. He blinked his eyes slowly before taking a step forward, following the rest of the group.</p><p>The royal families began flooding the hall and took their respective seats.</p><p>The servants who were escorting them excused themselves to give the two families some privacy for the meeting that will likely took place in the dining hall.</p><p>Soon, the crowd dispersed, only the royalties and a few guards were left in the room.</p><p>The two families soon began comfortably chatting as soon as they began their meal. </p><p>Gongmyung, who was seated closest to king Jung, began talking business and his brother's wife, Hye sung started talking animatedly with the queen.</p><p>("Hyesung-ssi, forgive me for asking, but from which family were you from before you were married?"</p><p>The queen asked politely with a soft smile as she was cutting the meat on her plate.</p><p>"I was a jung before I got married-</p><p>The two women were now looking at each other with eyes, realizing that they had the same surnames.</p><p>"Oh my god, I can't believe this,"</p><p>The two ladies giggled quietly and that was how their little friendship start.)</p><p>So Doyoung, being the only family member left, was left with the task of entertaining the brothers.</p><p>"Doyoung- ssi, you are Jeno's cousin right?"</p><p>Jaemin was the one who began the conversation. The younger boy seemed to have no trouble talking to anyone even someone whom he met for the first time. A good quality for a future king's mate.</p><p>"Yes I am, Jaemin. What do you want to know about him?"</p><p>Doyoung offered the boy a friendly smile along with his best gummy smile (author's note: they are always the best lol).</p><p>Jaemin's eyes visibly light up at that and he began showering Doyoung with question. </p><p>From basic things such as:</p><p>"What's his favorite colour, he always told me to guess?"</p><p>"Hmm...I think it's blue. He was very happy when i gave him a bunch of blue seashells before."</p><p>To random ones such as:</p><p>"Do you think Jeno will like another cat?"</p><p>"I don't think so hahaha. His mom told him he has too much cats around him for someone who has an allergy to it."</p><p>And finally after another round of question and answers, Jaemin finally asked,</p><p>"Do you think Jeno actually likes me or is he just being nice because I'm engaged to him?"</p><p>This was the first time Doyoung detected a sense of nervousness in Jaemin ever since he entered the castle.</p><p>Doyoung found it amazing that Jaemin seemed so confident walking and talking in a foreign land and he thought that it was because the boy was so perfect that he really had no worries for any sort of judgement.</p><p>Turns out he was wrong. Jaemin was a human after all and living in this world, especially as a royalty whom people looked up to, he also had fear of being judged or not being liked by others especially by those he cares about.</p><p>Doyoung had faced this question a lot of times before, coming from both Yongqin and Taeyong.</p><p>Taeyong had asked him said question for the first time a day after he got engaged when Johnny gave him a bouquet of flowers.</p><p>"Do you think he's giving me this flower because his parents told him that he should be nice to his fiancé?"</p><p>Taeyong muttered sadly as he played with the yellow petals of the flower.</p><p>Doyoung had no way of knowing Johnny's feelings but from the different way he looked at Doyoung and Taeyong, Doyoung was sure that he had some feelings for the latter.</p><p>Yongqin had also asked him the same thing when he was asked ti a date by the beta Kun from the Qian family who had been the royal physicians for generations.</p><p>"How if Kun is just dating me because he wants to get closer to you because he's in love with you this whole time?"</p><p>Yongqin's question sounded ten times more ridiculous than Taeyong's because Kun had been clearly trying to court him for a long time but was kind of scared because he is just a beta and so Doyoung had to play matchmaker for a bit.</p><p>Besides Kun was way too nice and caring to be doing such a thing.</p><p>Doyoung's answer had always been the same for the two previous questions and now he wa saying that exact same thing for the third time,</p><p>"Don't worry I'm sure he likes you too,"</p><p>Doyoung had been an observer for many many years and despite lacking his own romance, he had been very sensitive to these kind of things.</p><p>Jaemin's face light up at his answer and Doyoung could see his body relaxing before said boy gave him the brightest smile he could muster.</p><p>Next to Jaemin, Queen Jung was giving him a warm smile having listened to the conversation for a while and was satisfied with the answer Doyoung had given.</p><p>Hyesung also gave him a proud smile before she went back to eating the lunch. </p><p>Doyoung glanced at the person sitting diagonally across from him to find the latter staring back at him with an unreadable expression.</p><p>'What the hell?'</p><p>Doyoung was the first one to look away. For some sort of reason, Jaehyun had madd him feel too uncomfortable since the moment he stepped foot into the castle.</p><p>The rest of the lunch was spent in silence as the two families had cleared the unfamiliar air between them and was now just quietly enjoying each other's presence.</p><p>The Jungs excused themselves to get some rest after lunch was finished and Gongmyung and Hyesung also excused themselves to get back to their work.</p><p>The other royal families, the two Lees and the Seos would be arriving late in the evening and would be joining them for dinner so Hyesung needed to arrange the servants to prepare some more tables, chairs and food.</p><p>Doyoung also needed to go back to some more documents pile that he had delayed checking the past few days as he was busy preparing for the upcoming event with his sister in law.</p><p>Jaemin gave him a tight hug before he walked away to follow his mother, linking their arms together as they walked away from the hall.</p><p>Currently, Doyoung and Jaehyun were the only two left in the room. The latter was still staring at Doyoung.</p><p>"Can we talk?"</p><p>Jaehyun spoke for the first time that day. His voice was deep and kind of raspy, most likely from tiredness but still hit nonetheless.</p><p>"Sure,"</p><p>Doyoung beckoned Jaehyun to follow him but after a few steps, he realized that the younger was not following him.</p><p>Doyoung turned around to find Jaehyun still rooted to the same position he was standing on before and to his dismay, was still staring at him with the same stare as before.</p><p>"In here?"</p><p>Doyoung glanced around at the servants who were busy cleaning up the place. If they were to have any kind of conversation, surely it would be best if they were as far away as possible from the servant's ears.</p><p>"We met ten years ago didn't we?"</p><p>Doyoung sighed in relief, at least Jaehyun wasn't saying anything weird.</p><p>"Oh you remember? I-"</p><p>"Are you in love with me?"</p><p>'I- what the fuck'</p><p>Doyoung stared at Jaehyun in disbelief and he was sure that the servants all halted from whatever they were doing before.</p><p>Doyoung was too shocked to scold them.</p><p>"You set this up didn't you? So you can marry me?"</p><p>Jaehyun continued hus acussition, eyes getting wider and wider with rage by each sentence.</p><p>Doyoung finally understoood what those stares mean the whole time. </p><p>It was a stare of contained anger.</p><p>Irrational anger as Doyoung had not a single idea what he was talking about. But he was also too flabbergasted to say a thing.</p><p>But Doyoung must say something.</p><p>"What are you yalking about?"</p><p>"You really are cunning aren't you? Using your cousin to help you knowing that I can never fight back against him because his family is more powerful,"</p><p>Jaehyun continued loudly, completely oblivious to the growing redness on Doyoung's face.</p><p>"Don't play dumb. There is no way you know nothing about your cousin playing matchmaker between my fiancé and crown prince Nakamoto,"</p><p>Jaehyun sneered with a little laugh. A sarcastic laugh. He was looking down on Doyoung.</p><p>Even though Doyoung had done none of those things, being yelled at by someone who you will soon be engaged to in front of everyone was quite embarassing.</p><p>He could feel the strength leaving his body. Doyoung couldn't move but he couldn't also stay quiet which would make everyone assume that whatever he was accused of is true.</p><p>"Are you happy now? Now-,"</p><p>Using the remaining last of his strength, Doyoung looped his hand around Jaehyun's wrist and dragged him out of the room, leaving all the servants watching stunned.</p><p>"Where are you taking me?!"</p><p>Jaehyun said as he tried to pry the other's hand off his wrist but it was futile. </p><p>Doyoung wasn't physically strong but the determination to keep his dignity was strong and he wouldn't let someone who just set their feet on his country for the first time damaged the reputation he had built for almost 2 decades</p><p>Doyoung finally let Jaehyun go once they reached an empty room far away from the dining hall where most of the servants were currently in.</p><p>"Why are you dragging me here alone? Are you finally-"</p><p>"Listen here Jaehyun-ssi,"</p><p>Doyoung said, voice shaking slightly. Tears were threathening to spill from his eyes but he had to stay professional.</p><p>This whole marriage thing was far from a personal matter and Doyoung was a fool when he thought it could be otherwise.</p><p>No matter how much of an asshole Jaehyun had proven himself to be, his whole kingdom needed this deal and so in the best voice he could muster, Doyoung spoke,</p><p>"We are born as royalties and by that it meams that we get to live in luxury not having to worry about whether we will starve tomorrow or whether we will have enough layers to protect us from the cold."</p><p>He took a deep breath and somehow he gained some confidence to continue speaking.</p><p>"But our people are different. Just because they weren't born as one, they have to work hard to eat and to survive,"</p><p>Doyoung continued, voice no longer shaking. He could see Jaehyun looking back at him in shock.</p><p>"I didn't do any of the thing you accused me of. In fact, I still have a hard time digesting what you had said before. However, I wouki like to apologize in behalf of Taeyong for the things he had done to you"</p><p>Doyoung bowed lightly as he spoke the last sentence although his brain screamed nit to do so.</p><p>'Gotta stay professional, gotts stay professional,'</p><p>"My people need your help and your people also need mine. So, please even if you hate the idea of this marriage, think of your kingdom, think of this as doing a favour to your people,"</p><p>Doyoung finished his little speech with a slight bow before quickly turning away, all the previous confidence leaving him instantaneously.</p><p>'I was such a hopeless fool'</p><p>He didn't realize that tears had pooled in his eyes as we walked towards the door and out of the room.</p><p>'Hyung is right, I should have been worried'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I noticed that in my writing I always separate the speech texts and the normal action texts unlike most other ffs so I've been wondering should I change this style or not? Please comment what you think and also please leave some kudos I really appreciate it!!! Thank yiu for reading 🥰🥰🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. family has family's back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back again yay really sorry if this chapter and the mext few chapters seem kind of dragging im trying to put only the most important parts but i do enjoy writing this so 😗✌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doyoung didn't come to dinner that night. </p><p>Tonight's dinner would be extra crowded as the guests from all the other neighbouring kingdoms would be attending.</p><p>Doyoung didn't feel like looking like shit in front of everyone amd most importantly, he wasn't ready to face neither Taeyong or Jaehyun yet.</p><p>And so here he was, holed up in his room while hugging his favorite penguin shaped doll doing nothing but staring into the distance.</p><p>Doyoung thought that if he was going to socialize tonight he should at least be doing some work but he really didn't feel like doing work too which was rare considering the fact that he was famous for being workaholic.</p><p>'Stupid Jung Jaehyun thinking I have time to meddle with his damn relationship when I am always holed up in this castle doing work,'</p><p>Doyoung thought as he squeezed his doll tighter.</p><p>Surprisingly, Doyoung didn't cry that much that evening. As soon as he went out of the room and out of Jung Jaehyun's presence, the tears that were so close to falling down went back in.</p><p>And that was how Doyoung knew that if he saw either one of them tonight he would start crying and Doyoung still want to save some face thank you.</p><p>knock knock</p><p>Doyoung didn't even need to look at the door to know who was the person coming in.</p><p>"I told them you have a bad stomach, Gongmyung buys it,"</p><p>Yongqin said with a smile as he climbed on the bed to draped himself on Doyoung, hugging him.</p><p>"So what's the actual reason?"</p><p>Yongqin said teasingly. Doyoung leaned his head on Yongqin's shoulder and breathed out a sigh before speaking,</p><p>"Yongqin, do you know that Taeyong set this whole things up?"</p><p>Yongqin, who was previously stroking Doyoung's hair comfortingly abruptly halted his movement before he immediately continued the action.</p><p>Doyoung noticed the flinch and was about to ask what was that about but Yongqin beat him.</p><p>"What thing?"</p><p>His voice was even, unlike someone who just flinched which made Doyoung even more curious.</p><p>"This whole marriage thing, apparently he was involved in the Nakamoto-Dong story,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't know the full story nor did he actually heard Jaehyun saying it but based on how he accused Doyoung back then in the dining hall, that must have been the case.</p><p>Then it came again, the flinch, and this time it lasted longer and the hand that was hugging him started to tremble slightly.</p><p>"Yongqin,"</p><p>Doyoung said as he entangked himself from Yongqin's hu in order to look at his best friend's face who immediately looked away.</p><p>Yongqin doesn't look away, he was one of the bravest omega Doyoung had known.</p><p>"You know something don't you?"</p><p>Doyoung asked. He must have sounded pitiful.</p><p>"Please tell me,"</p><p>He pleaded to his best friend who continued to look away.</p><p>"I was just a messenger Doie," </p><p>Yongqin whispered, still not looking at Doyoung. He sounded ashamed. </p><p>That confirmed Doyoung's suspicion, Taeyong couldn't have done something like this alone.</p><p>Doyoung didn't know how to feel. At one point he was grateful that the two closest people to him were doing something big for him.</p><p>On the other hand, he was mad that they kept something like this from him. Mad that they did something that could potentially lead to war just to marry him to someone he wasn't in love or even close to.</p><p>'Did they really pity me that badly?'</p><p>Doyoung thought. An uncomfortable silence settled between them before Doyoung finally spoke,</p><p>"Can you leave me alone for tonight?"</p><p>Doyoung asked and Yongqin nodded immediately. He knew that he wasn't the person that Doyoung needed at the moment no matter how many times Yongqin had comforted Doyoung in the past.</p><p>"Should I bring you some snack first?"</p><p>Doyoung shook his head before waving his best friend goodbye and as soon as Yongqin was out of the door, Doyoung laid his body back on the bed.</p><p>He didn't remember at which point did he start to fall asleep.</p><p>---</p><p>"Doyoung,"</p><p>Doyoung aas awoken from his slumber by knocks on the door and a soft voice calling his name.</p><p>"Are you awake?"</p><p>Taeyong said carefully, very unlike him as he always acted carelessmy in front of Doyoung.</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>Doyoung replied and only then did Taeyong entered the room.</p><p>His usual sweet strawberry scent smelled different, losing almost all its freshness. That was how Doyoung knew that his cousin aas distressed despite the poor illumination of the room.</p><p>"We need to talk,"</p><p>Taeyong said firmly and Doyoung knew he couldn't avoid Taeyong forever.</p><p>'Damn it Doyoung, don't start crying,'</p><p>Taeyong could probably tell that he aas nit the only one feeling distressed from Doyoung's scent that turned from gentle breeze into a disgusting fishy smell the more upset he became.</p><p>"Should I turn on the torches?"</p><p>Taeyong asked but Doyoung just shook his head, muttering a weak "no need" when he realised that Taeyong probably couldn't see him from teh distance.</p><p>'He doesn't need to see me looking like shit,'</p><p>Doyoung thought as he shuffled slightly on the bed, making space for Taeyong to sit next to him.</p><p>Doyoung heard some shuffling in the dark as Taeyong tried to find his way through the dark. The sound of footsteps continued for a few minutes before Doyoung saw camdle light approaching his right side and the mattress next to him dipped slightly.</p><p>None of them said a thing and for a few minutes, the two of them were just sitting there in the dark, trying ti figure out what was the right thing to do.</p><p>Taeyong was the one who broke the silence,</p><p>"I owe you an apology,"</p><p>He started as he entertwined his left hand to Doyoung's right. Doyoung's eyes teared uo at the gesture.</p><p>"When you didn't come for the dinner, I knew for sure that it wasn't because your stomach was upset. You can lie to anyone but not to me. I know for a fact that you will never skip an important event like this even though you are sick,"</p><p>Taeyong continued and the hand that was holding Doyoung's trembled slightly.</p><p>"I looked around the room and when I saw Jung Jaehyun looking guilty, I knew that something must have happened between you two,"</p><p>Taeyong let out a shaky breath. It seemed that Doyoung wasn't the only one who was close to crying his eyes out.</p><p>"I confronted him after dinner was over which to be honest wasn't exactly an easy thing,"</p><p>Taeyong chuckled lightly at that but that didn't lighten the atmosphere of the room for the slightest bit.</p><p>"Johnny was worried, he kept on asking me what was my business with Jaehyun but I couldn't tell him. Jaehyun also seemed to realize that I was after him so were chasing each other a bit before I could finally corner him,"</p><p>Taeyong paused for a few moments. Doyoung knew what he was about to say next would probably be the toughest part of their conversation.</p><p>"So I dragged him into an empty room and after I made sure that the door was locked, I began questioning him. I was really scared at that time since oblivious servant might think that I was cheating on Johnny with him."</p><p>The walls had ears and eyes and Doyoung was so glad that Taeyong was careful or else he could lost this marriage deal in a blink of an eye.</p><p>"I asked him what he did to you and he hesitated a little before he finally spilled everything. He told me that he knew I was the one setting Dong Sicheng and Nakamoto Yuta up and that he accused-"</p><p>"Why did you do that?"</p><p>Doyoung asked as he turned his head to face Taeyong, cutting off the latter's speech.</p><p>Doyoung's eyes were clouded with tears as he looked at Taeyong who had a horrified expression on his face.</p><p>"Do you secretely enjoy it? Do you- do you actually enjoy looking at me being miserable?"</p><p>Doyoung hugged his knees to his chest as he continued crying. He couldn't look at Taeyong anymore, he couldn't stand seeing his cousin looking as miserable as him.</p><p>For a long time, they had been each other's support system. Whenever one of the feels down, the other shoukd be cheering them up.</p><p>But right now, they were the reason of each other's misery and Doyoung couldn't stand that.</p><p>Doyoung felt a pair of hand looped themselves around him and soon, he was engulfed in a tight hug. </p><p>Being hugged by Taeyong made Doyoung cried harder and harder and although Taeyong didn't make a single sound, Doyoung could tell that Taeyong was crying too.</p><p>It was like that for quite some time,just Doyoung and Taeyong, two adults crying shamelessly while hugging each other.</p><p>The room must have smelled so pungent, Taeyong's strawberry smell that had turned from sweet to rotten combined Doyoung's refreshing sea smell that had turned fishy but Doyoung couldn't sense any of that now as he poured his heart out. </p><p>Once the two of them had calmed down, Doyoung finally spoke again,</p><p>"Why did you do it you know, setting up Dong Sicheng and Nakamoto Yuta?"</p><p>The question came out easily, no voice crack or broken speech, now that he had let all the contained tears out. Doyoung felt his chest grew lighter.</p><p>The two of them were lying comfortably on the bed, tired after crying so much. They must have looked like a mess, eyes puffy and hair a mess but they couldn't care less.</p><p>"Because I thought he liked you,"</p><p>Taeyong replied quietly as he played with the strands of Doyoung's hair.</p><p>That answer seemed to snap Doyoung back from his trance as he immediately sat up and stared at Taeyong with a shocked expression.</p><p>"Why do you seem so shocked?"</p><p>Taeyong asked as if that was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>Well no, it was not normal. Doyoung had only met Jaehyun three times and two out of those three times, Jaehyun was sti in love with Taeyong so yes there was no way Jaehyun liked him.</p><p>"Come here before I answer,"</p><p>Taeyong said, waving his hand as a gesture to invite Doyoung to lay back down <br/>so he could continue playing with his hair.</p><p>Doyoung obliged and as soon as Taeyong's hand found their way on his black hair, he began speaking again,</p><p>"Well, he kept on asking about you for a few years before he got engaged to dong Sicheng,"</p><p>Doyoung had a tough time processing everything. </p><p>'Why the hell would he ask for me?'</p><p>"I'm not lying I swear. Okay well, I think he was asking for you,"</p><p>Taeyong stopped playing with his hair when he said that. It seemed that he just realized something important.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Doyoung asked, raising an eyebrow at Taeyong, beckoning the other to continue.</p><p>"Well he didn't exactly say your name. He just asked me, 'where is your pretty cousin with the black hair?' and you are the only pretty cousin I have so I assume it was you,"</p><p>Doyoung blushed slightly at the mention of the word pretty. </p><p>His family (including Jeno and Taeyong) and Yongqin had been saying the same thing abiut him for a very long time but Doyong's self conciousness and low self-esteem had alaays convinced him otherwise.</p><p>Hearing an outside opinion was really nice.</p><p>"That happened for the first during Jaemin's fifth birthday and I thought he wi stop expecting you when I explained to him that you will not be coming since your kingdom is pretty far away but he kept on asking for you for a few years after that."</p><p>Doyoung coukd undertsand his cousin's reasoning. Had the situation been reversed, Doyoung would have thought of the same thing.</p><p>"And I'm sorry for saying this but the whoke fiasco wasn't just for your sake. I noticed that Dong Sicheng and Nakamoto Yuta had their eyes on each other for some time so yeah that basically summed up why I did the whole thing,"</p><p>Taeyong finally finished his story and the two were engulfed in silence once again but the silence was no longer loud, it was comforting.</p><p>"Anyway, now that eveyrthing is out, can I confess one more thing?"</p><p>Taeyong asked, breaking the silence. He had stopped playing with Doyoung's hair and instead decided to just settle his head on top of the other's.</p><p>Doyoung nodded his head in response. </p><p>Doyiung and Taeyong had never fought before and so moments like these, where they just talk about secrets they keep from each other, were rare.</p><p>And so yes, if there was anything more that Taeyong kept from him, he definitely needed to know about it now so they could avoid future emotional breakdown like before.</p><p>"All these time, I know that you were in love with Johnny,"</p><p>Doyoung stilled as Taeyong muttered quietly and had Doyoung looked up that moment, he would have seen the exhausted smile on Taeyong's face.</p><p>"H-how did you find out?"</p><p>Doyoung thought he wasn't being obvious. He never made a move despite liking said person for over 2 years and Yongqin had sworn that he would never tell a soul about it, not even his so called love of his life Kun.</p><p>"I'm not blind Doyoung. I could see the way you looked at him but I was selfish. I also want him for myself and so I ended up being the one engaged to him not you,"</p><p>Taeyong replied grimly, his voice grew quiter and quieter as he spoke.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault,"</p><p>It really wasn't. Doyoung didn't have any authority over Taeyong's feelings and so the latter shouldn't feel guilty for liking the same person as him.</p><p>"It really wasn't. I never made a move anyway besides, he was in love with you the whole time too so I really had no chance since the beginning,"</p><p>Doyoung gave Taeyong the best smile he could muster and was glad that the latter seemed to reciprocate his smile.</p><p>"Thank you Do, thank you,"</p><p>Doyoung thought that taeyong was going to stary crying again but thank god he didn't.</p><p>"Do, can I sleep here tonight? I don't feel like going back to my room. It's comfy here! I promise I will be gone in the morning,"</p><p>Taeyong said as he lifted the blanket to put it around himself before he snuggled himself to Doyoung's side.</p><p>The sight reminded Doyoung of their childhood when the two would spend nights telling stories about their respective lives as they were tangked around each other under the cover.</p><p>Doyoung missed doing all those stuffs with his cousin.</p><p>"This reminds me of our childhood. We haven't done this for a long time,"</p><p>Taeyong seemed to think of the same thing as he smiled with his eyes closed, ready to fall asleep.</p><p>Doyoung lifted the blanket ans settled himself in, ready to fall asleep too.</p><p>"Hey Taeyong,"</p><p>Doyoung said lazily as he felt the sleep slowly creeping in.</p><p>"Hmm,"</p><p>Taeyong muttered back, voice also laced with sleep as he too began to fall asleep.</p><p>It was a long day for the two of them and they were exhausted physically and mentally.</p><p>"I'm sorry for over-reacting. What happened wasn't your fault. Jung jaehyun was the one who decided to be an asshole,"</p><p>Doyoung said and although his voice was weak, there was a tone of firmness in his speech.</p><p>Taeyong shook his head, a single tear slipped off his eyes as he moved to hold Doyoung cheek before speaking,</p><p>"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done things without your permission. You are too kind hearted, I know you will never agree to my plot. I'm sorry,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't say any more words, just silently rubbing Taeyong's hand on his cheeks as the latter tried to calm down once again.</p><p>"Are you going to call off the engagement?"</p><p>Taeyong asked after he had calmed down again and though he knew the answer that doyoung would give, that question still slip out anyway maybe in hope that Doyoung would answer otherwise.</p><p>Doyoung would never do otherwise.</p><p>"Of course no, you know me,"</p><p>and despite the seriousness of the question, the two found themselves giggling slightly at Doyoung's answer, why bother asking the obvious?</p><p>"Hey Doyoung,"</p><p>Doyoung opened his closed eyes to find Taeyong's eyes staring back at him.</p><p>"From now on, just do things that make you happy okay?"</p><p>Taeyong was sleepy before but when he said that sentence, the former seemed to be wide awake.</p><p>"I'll try,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't get a response from the other and after Taeyong blew his candles out, pitch black darkness engulfed the two.</p><p>It didn't take a long time for the both of them to fall asleep.</p><p>--</p><p>True to his words, when Doyoung woke up that morning, he was alone on his bed alone and Taeyong was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Doyoung closed his eyes again, enjoying the peaceful morning but was quickly disrupted by rapid, angry knocks on the door.</p><p>Doyoung didn't even get to say "come in" before the other person decided to barge in.</p><p>Gongmyung marched into Doyoung's room angrily followed by his wife who was trying hard ro calm down her angry husband.</p><p>"I'M CALLING OFF THE MARRIAGE"</p><p>Gongmyung yelled loudly as he stalked towards Doyoung's bed. His face was red, his brows were furrowed deeply and his two fists were balled so strongly that the veins on his arms started popping.</p><p>Gongmyung was really really angry.</p><p>"Noona, please close the door and tell all the servants to leave,"</p><p>Doyoung was immediately wide awake as he commanded his sister in law in panic. </p><p>Hyesung seemed to share the same panic as she quickly nodded before ushering all the servants outside of the room away.</p><p>"How dare that boy disrespect my own brother in his kingdom?!"</p><p>Gongmyung continued to shout angrily as he slammed his fist loudly on Doyoung's nightstand. Doyoung really hoped that said item didn't break under the force of his brother's fist.</p><p>"How did you find out?"</p><p>Doyoung asked, trying to stay calm so his brother wouldn't get angrier than he was now.</p><p>"How did I know? The walls have eyes and ears. Nothing can go on in my castle without my notice,"</p><p>'Damn you chatty servants,'</p><p>One of the servants who were present on the dining hall must have decided to snitch to his brother. Well, it wasn't like Doyoung told them not to say anything, he just thought it was common sense not to report to his brother.</p><p>(Actually, reporting to his brother was the right thing to do but Doyoung's point still stand.)</p><p>"We are not cancelling the marriage,"</p><p>Doyoung said firmly as he stared directly into his brother's eyes, challenging him.</p><p>"We are."</p><p>"We are not."</p><p>"I said we are and that's final."</p><p>"I am not cancelling the marriage, we need it."</p><p>"We don't need-"</p><p>"Don't lie hyung I know we need their help,"</p><p>Doyoung watched as his brother's expression turned from angry to sad and painful.</p><p>Doyoung hated seeing that expression for the second time in a span of less than 12 hours. He didn't need to be pitited by so many people at the same time.</p><p>He glanced to the person next to his brother and Hyesung seemed to share the same expression.</p><p>"I don't want you to be in pain just to save our kingdom,"</p><p>Gongmyung replied, broken hearted. Doyoung was too precious for him to be 'sold off' somewhere to a person who didn't respect him. He didn't want to repeat what happened to his aunt to Doyoung, Gongmyung promised his parents that much.</p><p>But Doyoung was right, their kingdom needed the extra food. Over the years, many people died from starvation as their limited fertile lands failed to meet everyone's demand.</p><p>And really their people had waited long enough for the prince to form a good alliance through marriage.</p><p>The marriage of Gongmyung and Hyesung had given them the necessary military strength and the marriage of Doyiung and Jaehyun would give them the food supply they need.</p><p>The marriage of Doyoung and Jaehyun really was the perfect solution.</p><p>"You know I can't back down. You told me about the marriage in the first place because you needed it. You wanter me to agree and now I am not backing down,"</p><p>Doyoung said with full determination. In that moment, Doyoung knew that he had won the argument.</p><p>Gongmyung looked at him with disbelief. He took a deep breath and once he had calmed himself down, he faced Doyoung once again with a tired expression.</p><p>"I can never win against you, huh? Fine, do whatever you want. Once you want something, there really is no way to stop you,"</p><p>Gongmyung said, giving up and Doyoung grinned slightly at his brother. Gongmyung returned the smile.</p><p>Done talking, Gongmyung and Hyesung left the room. ( The latter gave him a thumbs up to congratulate him for winning the argument. )</p><p>As soon as he was left alone, Doyoung laid back down on the bed. The castle was still relatively quiet meaning that it was sti quite early.</p><p>Doyoung was glad that the engagement party didn't take place today or else he would be too embarassed to even go out of his room, all puffy eyed and red faced.</p><p>As he laid there staring at the ceiling, Doyoung felt a sense of discomfort as he thought aboout the things he had to do for the day and meeting Jung Jaehyun was one of them.</p><p>'I really don't want to see him.'</p><p>And with that, Doyoung got up from the bed he was lying on. </p><p>Not long after, Yongqin came in through the door with a bright smile just in time when Doyoung stepped down from the bed, bringing him his clothes and other supplies that he needed to start the day. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next few chapters may take some time to be updated cuz I might try to make several chapters at once before posting to make sure that they are all comnected and make sense</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Full sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are kinda slow this chapter so please bear with me...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"DOYOUNG HYUNG,"</p><p>Lee Donghyuck shouted loudly as he ran from his seat to hug Doyoung tightly. </p><p>"Good morning, Donghyuck,"</p><p>Doyoung said, hugging the younger boy back and the other responded by hugging him even tighter. </p><p>"Haechan hyung, Haechan,"</p><p>Haechan mumbled through the fabric of Doyoung's shirt. Doyoung could hear the pout in his speech. </p><p>This wasn't the first time Haechan had reprimanded him for calling him Donghyuck instead of Haechan, his preferred nickname, but Doyoung always found Haechan's annoyance amusing that he couldn't stop teasing the younger.</p><p>Haechan got his nickname from the way he smelled. When he wasn't in a very excited state or very sad, Haechan smelled like sunshine, like the smell of a fresh towel that was hung to dry under the sun. This was one of the many reason people like Jeno, Jaemin and even Doyoung himself liked to cuddle with him.</p><p>When happy, Haechan's smell started to turn from warm sun-dried towel to a more sweet honey like scent and when he was sad, his scent turned really bad.</p><p>Doyoung couldn't really describe it but it smelt really close to the hot, sweat infused scent of a hot summer day in the market sweltered with people. </p><p>Having a scent that shift drastically depending on mood is rare but Doyoung found this trait really suitable for Haechan who despite looking strong outside sometimes had to put on a strong facade since people around him always expect him to brighten up the surrounding no matter what.</p><p>At the very least, even if Haecham himself couldn't say no, his scent would do the job for him.</p><p>"Hyung, have you been crying?"</p><p>Haechan whispered quietly directly to Doyoung's ears and the latter immediately stiffened.</p><p>Doyoung thought that Yongqin did a pretty good job in applying makeup to cover up his puffy eyes but it seemed that nothing could escape Haechan's keen eyes.</p><p>"Not only you, did Taeyong hyung cried too? Did the two of you fight?"</p><p>Haechan continued, voice thick with curiousity.</p><p>"Later ok Haechan, later,"</p><p>Doyoug whispered back, squeezing Haechan's slightly. The latter immediately understood and with a nod, let go if his hyung to go back to his seat.</p><p>Doyoung took this as a cue to take his own seat at the breakfast table.</p><p>Unlike lunch and dinner which was more of a formal occassion, breakfast seemed to be the time when everybody was relaxing.</p><p>Punctuality wasn't a big deal during breakfast as those who woke up earlier could have their breakfast at earlier time and the late comers like Doyoung could have their breakfast at later time to make sure that the tables were not overcrowded since the staffs didn't have that many time to set up extra tables in the morning.</p><p>Doyoung took the empty seat next to Jeno and finally noticed that his brother's spot at the head of the table was empty. Gongmyung must have finished his breakfast earlier this morning and was probably already in his study signing off documents in his study.</p><p>"What did Haechan say to you?"</p><p>Jeno asked as soon as he sat down with a worried look on his face. Haechan had hugged Doyoung for quite some time and having been living with said person for a few years, Jeno must be aware that his cousin did that to secretly whisper something to someone.</p><p>And the uncomfortable expression Doyoung showed for a split second while Haechan hugged him must have worried the younger.</p><p>"It was nothing Jeno-ah, you know how Haechan is,"</p><p>Doyoung felt bad for lying at Jeno since the two were really close but he also had no intention to make the problem bigger than it is now.</p><p>"If you say so hyung. You know you can always come to me anytime right?"</p><p>Jeno was four years younger than Doyoung but it was clear that the younger boy was really mature for his age. </p><p>'Being a crown prince really changes people huh?'</p><p>Doyoung thought as he recalled back his previous memories with Jaehyun.</p><p>Jaehyun used to be a shy kid, a total opposite of the current Jaehyun who acted like a complete asshole.</p><p>Doyoung really wished that he was engaged to the sweet, innicent Jung Jaehyun not the current Jaehyun but like they said, beggars can't be choosers.</p><p>Thinking about Jung Jaehyun was enough to give him a headache.</p><p>Doyounge glanced around the room lazily. Most of the people currently in the room with him were the youngsters who were most likely too lazy to wake up in the morning like their parents. The sound of excited chatterings were floating in the air, not too loud that it bothered Doyoung but also not too low that made the room seemed dead.</p><p>On Jeno's right was Jaemin who was chatting happily with Jeno, the latter just smiling fondly and nodding along his words. Judging from the stars in his eyes, Doyoung doubted that Jeno was actually listening to Jaemin, probably too mesmerized by the other as usual. </p><p>In front of Doyoung were Haechan seated next to his fiancé Mark Lee. Haechan's head was rested on Mark's shoulder and his eyes were closed as he slept peacefully. </p><p>Doyoung couldn't believe how fast Haechan's action coukd change in the span of a few minutes. Just few moments ago, he was cheerily running and higging Doyiung and now the younger boy was fast asleep on his fiancé's shoulder.</p><p>Mark on the other hand was eating his breakfast slowly with minimal movement, trying his best not to move his arms too much as to not wake up the sleeping Haechan on his shoulder.</p><p>Mark gave Doyoung a small smile when their eyes. Doyoung gave him a sheepish smile in return, slightly embarassed that he was caught staring.</p><p>Next to Mark sat a few young boys and girls that Doyoung didn't know. They were probably Mark's cousin or siblings who were also here to attend the engagement ceremony.</p><p>It was a custom to invite all the neighbouring kingdom for events like engagement parties or fifth birthdays (one of the most important age to have a birthday party for a reason Doyoung never knew).</p><p>But it was really weird seeing so many members of the other royal families came just to be guesta for the event. Usually, only the main family would show up but this time, even relatives of the royal family came.</p><p>Doyoung guessed it really was an interesting sight to see the grumpy old virgin hag finally getting engaged.</p><p>Doyoung's eyes fleeted to the petson sitting on the far end on the row in front of him to find Jung Jaehyun staring back at him. Intensely.</p><p>Caught off guard, Doyoung quickly averted his eyes choosing instead to focus on applying some jam to his bread. He could still feel the stare boring a hole at his head.</p><p>"Jeno,"</p><p>Doyoung whispered quietly but was ignored by the younger.</p><p>"Jeno,"</p><p>Doyoung tried again, voice louder and tapping the younger's shoulder to gain his attention</p><p>"Yes hyung?"</p><p>Jeno finally answered, finally turning around from Jaemin. He was smiling happily like a love struck person, eyes crescent and grin so wide that his mouth must have hurted. Yikes.</p><p>"How long have Jung Jaehyun stayed here?"</p><p>Doyoung asked as he side glanced to Jaehyun's seat. Jeno's eyes followed his glance and when he finally spotted Jaehyun, his eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"He's still here?!"</p><p>Jeno whispered loudly which earned him a slap from Doyoung.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry hyung it's just that he's been here for a long time,"</p><p>Jeno said sheepishly. He scooted away from Doyoung slightly, afraid that he will be slapped again.</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>Doyoung questioned him again, leaning his face closer to Jeno who backed away even more.</p><p>Jeno scrunched his eyebrow slightly as he recalled his memory and after a few moments, he finally spoke again.</p><p>"He was already done with breakfast by the time I came here and that was an hour before you came, hyung so I think he's been here for around an hour and a half,"</p><p>Jeno answered. Doyoung's jaw dropped at the answer.</p><p>"You've been here for an hour? What are you even doing?"</p><p>Doyoung bewilderedly asked and Jeno just shrugged shyly before moving his head to Jaemin's direction.</p><p>Of course, Jeno was here for so long because he was busy talking with Jaemin. Clearly he didn't feel how long passed when he was with the person he loves.</p><p>'Okay Jeno aside, what the hell is Jaehyun doing here for so long?'</p><p>"He didn't talk with anyone and he didn't leave either so I think he is waiting for you hyung,"</p><p>Jeno said as if he could read Doyoung's mind. Not gonna lie, Doyoung blushed slightly at the statement but at the same time, he also felt an uncomfortable churn in his stomach.</p><p>He wasn't ready for another confrontation with Jaehyun, the latter had ashamed him enough in less than one day. He couldn't afford losing his face again.</p><p>When Jeno sensed that Doyoung seemed to be done talking, he immediately turned back again to continue talking with Jaemin.</p><p>Doyoung needed a plan to avoid confrontation with Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun seemed athletic so running away from him was not an option and plus it looked pretty embarassing.</p><p>And that was how he decided to instead eat his breakfast as slow as possible and maybe Jaehyun would be too bored waiting that he would leave Doyoung alone.</p><p>But Doyoung was wrong, Jaehyun seemed to have rooted himself on the chair. He patiently waited as Doyoung took another slice of bread, cracked open another egg amd scooped some more bacon.</p><p>Finally, aftet eating more than 30 minutes, finishing 5 slices of bread, 3 boiled eggs and Doyoung finally gave up. He was so close to puking everything out.</p><p>Jeno and Jaemin left the dining hall 15 minutes ago to continue their mini date in the castle's garden. Doyoung gave the two a teasing smell to which Jeno responded with a cute little whine.</p><p>Mark left 10 minutes ago with a half-awake Donghyuck on his arm. The two were headed back to Donghyuck's bedroom to let the younger slept some more as he had slept very late the previous night. God knows what the kid did.</p><p>Doyoung gave Mark a wave and the latter, after struggling to balance Haechan in one arm while trying to wave, just gave him a small smile in return. </p><p>And somehow, without Doyoung's knowledge, all Mark's cousin had also left the room and only Jaehyun and Doyoung were left sitting in the dead silence of the room.</p><p>"We need to talk,"</p><p>Jaehyun suddenly began and Doyoung almost choked on his hot tea.</p><p>'Yea no we aren't talking,'</p><p>Doyoung finished his hot tea in one gulp, ignoring the burn in his throat before immediately speed walked out of the room.</p><p>"Wait, don't leave,"</p><p>Doyoung could hear Jaehyun's at his tail but instead of stopping, Doyoung opted to walk faster.</p><p>After several turns around the maze liek structure of the huge castle, Doyoung finally saw the door to his study. His safe haven.</p><p>'Yes, fucking finally,'</p><p>Doyoung thought with a smile. If he reach could his study (and lock the door) before Jaehyun could catch up to him then he would be safe.</p><p>But the God of luck must have hated him that day as Jung Jaehyun's hand had managed to grab his wrist just when Doyoung's other hand was a few centimeters away from the doorknob.</p><p>Sensing that the room Doyoung was about to enter is safe, Jaehyun quickly dragged the other inside, locking the door when they were both had entered.</p><p>"Hyung, we need to talk,"</p><p>Jaehyun murmured quietly, his face just inches away from Doyoung's.</p><p>Jung Jaehyun must have been an idiot thinking that pressing someone against a door was a good position to start a conversation.</p><p>Doyoung didn't have any feelings for Jaehyun but he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks at their close proximity.</p><p>'For God's sake I can even hear his breath,'</p><p>Doyoung thought in panic when Jung Jaehyun didn't seem to move away, two hands still latched on either side of Doyoung's head, caging him.</p><p>Jaehyun was waiting for an answer and Doyoung didn't trust his voice not to crack when he was feeling so flustered.</p><p>He took a deep breath with his eyes closed before opening them again to stare right at Jaehyun's honey coloured eyes.</p><p>"First of all Jaehyun-ssi, if you wanna talk let's have a seat on the couch instead of standing on each other's space like this,"</p><p>That seemed to snap Jaehyun up as he quickly backed away from Doyoung who immediately used the opportunity to slip away and sat down on the couch.</p><p>Jaehyun followed Doyoung to sit on the couch.</p><p>Once the two had seated themselves, Doyoung began to speak again,</p><p>"Secondly, there is nothing to talk about, I thought we agree to forget everything that happened yesterday?"</p><p>Jaehyun looked dejected like a kicked puppy at that and Doyoung almost felt bad at him. At least he had the decency to realize that he was on the wrong but none of that mattered now.</p><p>"Please hyung, I still need to apologize to you. I was wrong and I don't want you to feel hurt anymore."</p><p>Jaehyun pleaded as he moved to hold Doyoung's hands to which the latter quickly moved his hands away. Jaehyun flinched slightly at the rejection.</p><p>"Hyung-"</p><p>"Don't call me that Jaehyun-ssi. We are strangers,"</p><p>Jaehyun's expression quickly turned from dejected to offended at that.</p><p>"We are not strangers,"</p><p>Jaehyun's eyebrows were furrowed as he said the sentence. His eyes were no longer sad but instead it seemed to have a little flame in them.</p><p>"Yes we are."</p><p>"We are not we met several times ten years ago. You even told me that you are my hyung,"</p><p>Jaehyun folded his two arms across his chest, suddenly feeling like a winner.</p><p>Doyoung couldn't contain his surprise, his eyes widening slightly at what Jaehyun just said. He didn't expect him to remember their meeting from back then.</p><p>"Well yes but that was when we were younger-"</p><p>"And so what change? I thought we are pretending that yesterday didn't happen,"</p><p>Jaehyun said with a triumphtant smirk, not realizing what he just said pissed Doyoung even more.</p><p>"Are you really here to apologize or to mock me? If you have nothing to say anymore then get out,"</p><p>Doyoung half shouted the last part. Jaehyun's smirk immediately dropped as he realized that he just made the situation even worse.</p><p>"W-wait hyu- no Doyoung-ssi I'm really really sorry-,"</p><p>Jaehyun was about to grab Doyoung's hand again but the murderous look on Doyoung face immediately stopped him from making another move.</p><p>"Just get out Jung, I'm busy please,"</p><p>Doyoung said as he pinched his forehead, already sensing the incoming headache (and tears).</p><p>Doyoung didn't look up to see Jaehyun leaving the room but by the sound of lock clicking and door opening and closing, he could tell that Jaehyun had already left the room.</p><p>Doyoung sat himself down on his study's chair, hands trembling slightly as he reached to pour some water from the jug on his table.</p><p>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he reopened his eyes, Doyoung was so ready to bury his nose on the pile of documents again.</p><p>---</p><p>"Knock knock it's haechan,"</p><p>Haechan said as he popped his head into the room, smiling cutely at Doyoung before entering the room completely.</p><p>"I didn't say get in,"</p><p>Doyoung replied not looking up from his work but he could feel the smile forming on his lips.</p><p>"And I don't need your permissiom,"</p><p>Haechan said, jutting his tongue out as he took a seat on the couch, sighing in content loudly at the softness of the cushion inderneath his butt.</p><p>"Is it lunch time?"</p><p>Doyoung asked Haechan, still not looking up from the documents he was checking.</p><p>"Pfft no it's 3 pm already, lunch was over three hours ago and I'm really hungry,"</p><p>Haechan complained, rolling himself on the couch for dramatics. Doyoung chuckled slightly at the former's action.</p><p>"You skipped lunch? That's new,"</p><p>Haechan was famous for his habbit of eating a lot yet somehow hadn't become any fatter. Doyoung guessed it must be because of all the sword practising.</p><p>Haechan was Jeno's cousin from his father's side who was raised alongside Jeno after both his parents passed away.</p><p>Haechan's omega father was a beautiful young man with silky blond hair and gorgeous sun kissed skin (some suspect that the Haechan's omega father was an illegitimate son because his other siblings were pale but the rumour was denied profusely by the royal family.)</p><p>He was also the youngest of the family, having an age gap of around 10 years with Jeno's father and thus was babied a lot by the family.</p><p>Haechan's father had presented very late unlike most people who presented between age of 12 to 14, he presented at the age of 16 and thus was diagnosed with infertility.</p><p>And so despite being beautiful, the young prince remained unmarried until he was around 22 years old when finally one of the high ranking general of the kingdom started courting him. </p><p>The two were madly in love and after 5 years of marriage, Haechan's omega father finally got pregnant.</p><p>Unfortunately, their love story didn't last long as Haechan's alpha dad was sent to settle a conflict somewhere far and ended up getting murdered.</p><p>And although the conflict was finally settled, the grieve that Haechan's father suffered remain.</p><p>Thus, shortly after giving birth to Haechan, his father became so sickly that he ended up passing away.</p><p>Left with no parents, King Lee took care of Haechan as if he was one of his own and since Jeno was future king and Taeyong was much older, Haechan ended up being spoiled a lot despite not being the king's own son.</p><p>King Lee listened to every single one of his whim, from getting toys and clothes to allowing him to train in swordmanship alongside Jeno.</p><p>So yes, Haechan may looked all whiny and weak but nobody could mess with him and ended up not getting hurt. Doyoung was so glad that Haechan liked him.</p><p>"I just woke up, Mark hyung didn't wake me up for lunch,"</p><p>Haechan whined again. Doyoung didn't know if Mark was scared to wake him up or was just kind enough to let him get the sleep he needed, the latter being the most likely reason as Mark had always been too soft, especially for Haechan.</p><p>"You can go to the kitchen and ask for food or do you want me to get you some?"</p><p>Haechan made a thinking pose as he judged the option before shaking his head.</p><p>"Nevermind I just wanna talk to you now,"</p><p>Haechan turned to look at Doyoung who finally looked up from his work.</p><p>"You promised,"</p><p>Haechan added quickly knowing that Doyoung would probably try to kick him out instead of actually talking but Doyoung was also not the type to back out of a promise.</p><p>"Alright alright but let's not take too long I'm busy,"</p><p>Doyoung said as he walked from his chair towards the couch to sit in front of Haechan. God, he really didn't want to talk about this thing again.</p><p>"Hyung, you always say that when you are avoiding a problem,"</p><p>Haechan grinned sheepishly. This boy really knew him best.</p><p>And so Doyoung went through the story once again just like he did with Taeyong except that there were no crying or emotional breakdown this time.</p><p>Haechan, as Doyoung had expected, stopped the story every few seconds to cuss at Jaehyun (something that Doyoung continuously reprimanded him for) and the what was supposed to be a short chat became an increasingly long talk.</p><p>Yet somehow, talking with Haechan seemed to take some things off his mind, the younger's antics never failed to lift his mood.</p><p>"Alright that's it young man, now shoo shoo go eat and bother Mark,"</p><p>Doyoung said, smiling at the younger who looked displeased at being shooed.</p><p>"Okay but before I go-"</p><p>Haechan extended his hands out,</p><p>"one hug please,"</p><p>Haechan finished, pursing his lips forward, forming the kissy pose. Doyoung had no idea why he did that since he was asking for a hug not a kiss.</p><p>Doyoung moved to give Haechan the hug he requested and once Haechan had Doyoung in his arms, he hugged the elder tightly and Doyoung returned the action.</p><p>"Are you better now?"</p><p>Haechan asked proudly knowing too well that he succeeded in making Doyoung happier, again.</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>Doyoung replied, smiling onto the younger's shoulder. </p><p>The two stayed like that for some time before Haechan let go and with a kiss to Doyoung's cheek, Haechan was gone from the room.</p><p>Doyiung's smile remained even after the sunshine boy left the room. Jeno and Taeyong may be his favourite cousins since they used to play around with each other more but who knew that the Haechan who liked to play around with him (and sometimes even intimidate him) would be the source of comfort he needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>while writing the parr about haechan's scent i was thinking of that moment in dance practice when haechan looked so tired but still pull through anyway so i was thinking that haechan is the type of person who will try to show a good face even though he is tired so yea but that is just my observation but if you really think otherwise please do tell me!! After all, I am a fairly new fan so I may make mistake in judging some of them. Anyway, thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated 😊😊😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. let's exchange the ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting engaged to someone was not as dramatic as the people around Doyoung made it out to be. </p>
<p>When Taeyong and Johnny got engaged, the former had felt so giddy that the maids needed to fan him so much so he won't wet his whole clothes.</p>
<p>The same happened when Haechan got engaged. Back then, because he was so excited, the younger couldn't sleep for three days that he ended up sleeping like the dead for the whole day once the party was over, missing the chance to go on a date with Mark. Haechan still sulked over the event from time to time.</p>
<p>Doyoung slept just fine the previous night.</p>
<p>"I don't see the point of doing this. It's just engagement party not marriage. Why are we spending so much money on this event?"</p>
<p>Doyoung huft while blowing his bangs in annoyance. His sister in law just sneered back at him, equally as annoyed,</p>
<p>"Well, we can't show the other kingdoms that we are in a crisis can we?"</p>
<p>What Hyesung said was true. Parties like this were just an excuse for royalties to show off what their kingdom was capable of, the merrier it is, the better is the image of your kingdom.</p>
<p>Doyoung knew about this but his accountant self couldn't help but think some of the budget could be used for buying food supplies and other more important stuffs.</p>
<p>"And plus I'm the public relation master here so yes I know what I'm doing and you should just sit down,"</p>
<p>Hyesung said. Doyoung just smiled sheepishly at her in return.</p>
<p>"Don't u remember your cousins' engagement party? It was so lavish. This is nothing compared to that,"</p>
<p>Hyesung continued. Doyoung recalled back the memory of Taeyong's and Haechan's engagement party and yes it was true that compared to what they were having now, those parties seemed much crazier.</p>
<p>Doyoung didn't come to Jeno's and Jaemin's engagement but he was sure that it must have been quite lavish too.</p>
<p>"Alright, I have to go to the garden, you just wait here until we call you okay?"</p>
<p>Hyesung said as she left the room along with the maids who were previously styling him leaving Doyoung only with Yongqin who was quietly standing against the wall nearest to Doyoung.</p>
<p>"You're not mad anymore right?"</p>
<p>Yongqin asked carefully, breaking the silence of the room. The two hadn't spoken much since two days ago and seeing his best friend being so quiet really did feel weird.</p>
<p>"Am not. Don't be too cautious like that, you weird me out,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said casually and Yongqin immediately jumped to hug him, laughing freely as he held Doyoung tightlt. </p>
<p>"Y-you are messing my hair,"</p>
<p>Doyoung croaked with difficulty but his best friend, of course, just hugged him tighter.</p>
<p>"Oh God I can't believe my best friend is getting married-"</p>
<p>"engaged,"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes whatever in this world engagement basically means marriage anyway,"</p>
<p>Doyoung smiled at that, glad that Yongqin had returned to his normal self.</p>
<p>"Can't believe I will be the last one amongst us three to get married,"</p>
<p>Yongqin complained as he plopped himself on the seat that Hyesung previously occupied, rolling around the couch for a bit like a little child.</p>
<p>"Hey at least you and Kun are in love,"</p>
<p>Doyoung didn't mean to sound bitter but apparently he did because Yongqin immediately stopped rolling on the couch and stared at him again.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey we just made up okay? I'm not ruining the good mood again and so should you!"</p>
<p>Yongqin said, pointing his index finger at Doyoung with a pout. Doyoung just rolled his eyes at him.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir,"</p>
<p>Doyoung replied half heartedly and Yongqin was about to go back to rolling when a knock at the door stopped him midway.</p>
<p>"Who is it?"</p>
<p>Doyoung asked and a deep voice answered him,</p>
<p>"It's me Jaehyun,"</p>
<p>Both of them immediately stiffened at the reply.</p>
<p>"Can I come in?"</p>
<p>Doyoung didn't want him to come in but he knew that it was rude to send the other away.</p>
<p>"Yes,"</p>
<p>he replied sternly and the door immediately opened.</p>
<p>Jung Jaehyun entered the room looking as majestic as he could possibly be. The man already look enchanting enough without any proper styling and oh God styling his hair and giving him a bit of makeup really made him 10 times more godly.</p>
<p>Doyoung side eyed Yongqin and he could swear that the other's jaw might be permanently damaged from dropping too much.</p>
<p>"What is it this time?"</p>
<p>Doyoung, once again, didn't mean to sound angry but seeing Jung Jaehyun coming here with that pitiful look somehow managed to rile him up again. The cold stare he gave Jaehyun probably added to the effect.</p>
<p>"I want to apologize again for what happened yesterday and two days ago,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said, again with the same pitiful look on his eyes which made Doyoung even more pissed.</p>
<p>Doyoung averted his gaze from Jaehyun to glance at Yongqin who seemed to be debating whether to leave or to stay. His best friend really loved drama more than anything else in this world.</p>
<p>"Yongqin, can you please leave the two of us alone?"</p>
<p>Doyoung said and Yongqin had the audacity to look slightly disappointed but did as he was told anyway, quickly running off and out of the door probably to look for Kun so he could rant.</p>
<p>"There is nothing to apologize for,"</p>
<p>Doyoung replied, looking back at Jaehyun once again with the same cold look but this time instead of looking pitiful, Jaehtun seemed to be slightly angered by his answer.</p>
<p>"Why won't you just accept it?!"</p>
<p>Jaehyun half screamed at Doyoung who seemed surprised at his reaction.</p>
<p>"Because WE agreed that nothing happened,"</p>
<p>Doyoung screamed back, putting emphasize on the word we.</p>
<p>"I never agreed to it. Running away from the problem won't erase how hurt you felt because of me,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said,voice cracked slightly as he said the last bit of his sentence. Doyoung didn't know how to respond to that.</p>
<p>"So please, just listen to me okay? please,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun looked heart broken as he said the sentence but Doyoung's resolve was strong. </p>
<p>He had promised Taeyong that he would only do the things that made him happy and although he couldn't cancel the marriage, he could do as much. He couldn't let Jaehyun give him false promise that would hurt him more in the future.</p>
<p>"There is nothing more to explain. I talked to Taeyong. You misunderstood that is all,"</p>
<p>Doyoung replied back in hope that it satisfied Jaehyun and he would just leave him alone.</p>
<p>"No, Taeyong is not me. I have more to say to you and I need to say it because I don't want you to hate me because-,"</p>
<p>Doyoung knew what was coming, what Jaehyun was about to say but he didn't want to hear it. </p>
<p>"Don't say it,"</p>
<p>Doyoung cut off Jaehyun quickly, raising his palm towards Jaehyun who looked both startled and heart broken in return.</p>
<p>"What-"</p>
<p>"Don't say it, please,"</p>
<p>Some people had said those three words to him in the past but they were all empty promises. Promises that nobody had dared to keep, promises that people made only when they wanted something from him.</p>
<p>And since Doyoung's emotion had been a mess the past few days, one more empty promise could break him for real.</p>
<p>"Just leave, please. I'm begging you,"</p>
<p>Doyoung had expected the sadness of arranged marriage but he really didn't expect the heartbreak would come every single time he saw his partner. Heck, they weren't even married yet.</p>
<p>"I-,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun couldn't find the will to force Doyoung anymore and with one final glance, one final long glance, he opened the huge wooden door and left the room.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Doyoung stared blankly as Jaehyun slid the plain gold ring onto his left ring finger and as he slid another identical ring to the other's finger.</p>
<p>The engagement ring would be replaced by a much fancier ring decorated with precious stones once they get married. They said that fancier rings should be used for marriage as a symbol for long and prosperous future and husband and wives.</p>
<p>Doyoung thought that such tradition was a waste of resource but tradition is tradition and he had to follow them.</p>
<p>The ceremony ended with a round of applause and now all that was left was the dinner party where everyone would be congratulating the newly engaged, giving their blessings for the incoming marriage.</p>
<p>Doyoung looked at Jaehyun who was holding his hand on the podium and found the other sprouting a smile on his face, a smile that looked almost too genuine for it to be considered just professional.</p>
<p>Taeyong and Haechan were the first two to congratulate him as soon as he stepped down the podium. Taeyong was crying happy tears as he shook Doyoung's hand up and down excitedly. </p>
<p>Haechan's reaction wasn't as dramatic as he just went straight to giving Doyoung a side hug while glaring at Jaehyun who was standing on Doyoung's left. </p>
<p>It only took a step on the foot by Doyoung and some persuading from Mark for Haechan to untangle himself from Doyoung and returned back to his seat, glare still as prominent as he was dragged to his seat.</p>
<p>Haechan could be really scary if he wanted to.</p>
<p>Jeno and Jaemin were the next one to congratulate them. Jaemin went straight to hugging his brother while Jeno hugged Doyoung with a huge grin on his face. Doyoung found himself smiling back in return (edit later).</p>
<p>Gongmyung didn't look too happy contrary to Hyesung who was giving him a big smile as she congratulated him. Doyoung just hoped that his brother wouldn't treat him any differently after this whole thing.</p>
<p>Doyoung's parents looked so proud when they hugged him. His father's eyes were shining and hus mother's eyes were brimming with tears.</p>
<p>"We are so glad we could make it,"</p>
<p>His oarents were supposed to arrive yesterday's evening but they had encountered some problem along the way to the kingdom and thus made it just in time this morning an hour before the ceremony started. Doyoung couldn't get any happier seeing his parents again the first time in a few months.</p>
<p>"I hope you have a happy marriage,"</p>
<p>his mother said as she caressed his face softly and Doyoung could feel a pang in his chest at the words. They must not be aware of what had happened beacuse if they were then even Doyoung couldn't stop his father from going on a rampage.</p>
<p>"I will mom,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said firmly and was relieved when his parents seemed to buy his words.</p>
<p>A few more people came and just as Doyoung was getting tired of hearing the same congratulations from the several strangers who were just there for the drama of seeing the old hag finally getting engaged, Queen Jung finally showed up to save them from the crowd.</p>
<p>She first went to hug her son tightly and whispered something to his ear to which Jaehyun nodded back to with a determined expression before moving to hug Doyoung as tightly.</p>
<p>"My dear, can you leave me and Doyoung for a while?" She said with a smile. </p>
<p>Both Doyoung and Jaehyun were surprised by the sudden request but under the pressuring smile from Queen Jung, Jaehyun eventually left albeit reluctantly.</p>
<p>Once Jaehyun walked away, Queen Jung entangled her hand with Doyoung's own and brought him to her seat, away from everyone else who were busy socialising at the center of the garden while waiting for the food to arrive.</p>
<p>"I heard about what happened,"</p>
<p>Queen Jung began softly and Doyoung almost rolled his eyes at her. Good thing he had a good reflex or else he would have come down as the rudest son in law in history.</p>
<p>'Not this again oh my god. How does everyone know?'</p>
<p>Doyoung's palm started to sweat a little due to nervousness. He didn't want to be hated by his soon to be mother in law before he even got married. </p>
<p>Queen Jung must have noticed Doyoung's nervousness as she swiftly brought her hand to his shoulder before rubbing them gently,</p>
<p>"That boy might be my son but that doesn't mean I will take his side and defend him,"</p>
<p>Doyoung was taken aback by her response. Queen Jung really was a respectable woman.</p>
<p>"I know I may sound selfish but Doyoung my dear, will you please give my son a chance?"</p>
<p>There were sadness in her eyes as she said that and those same eyes seemed to hold a truth that Doyoung wasn't aware of. </p>
<p>It was as if she wanted to say something but realized that it wasn't her place to meddle.</p>
<p>"I will your highness,"</p>
<p>Doyoung promised her. They might not fall in love but Doyoung could at least treat him nicely throughout the course of their marriage.</p>
<p>"Thank you my dear and please just call me mom,"</p>
<p>She said with a soft smile, grabbing Doyoung's both hand and caressing it softly before resting them on his thighs.</p>
<p>Doyoung gave her a small smile in return before looking down at their hands and for the first time noticed that Queen Jung was wearing two rings instead of one, one on her right ring finger and another one on her left.</p>
<p>'Why is she wearing two rings?'</p>
<p>The one on the right was the 'marriage' ring, a golden ring with a huge amethyst stone at the center surrounded by diamond that formed the shape of a flower.</p>
<p>On the left was a much simpler double band ring with a small flower on top that sport a single diamond at the center.</p>
<p>Although, the ring was simple it didn't look anything like the engagement ring that Doyoung was wearing. It was fancier than an engagement ring but less fancy compared to the actual wedding ring. In terms of worth, the ring place somewhere between the two.</p>
<p>Queen Jung seemed to notice his stare and was about to speak again but immediately stopped when she noticed that the crowd seemed to have dispersed and everyone else had returned to their seat.</p>
<p>"I think it will be better if Jaehyun tells you about this himself,"</p>
<p>Queen Jung said with a smile as she stood up from the seat and made her way to sit next to her husband on the opposite side of the round table.</p>
<p>Soon, the table Doyoung was sitting on became fully filled as Gongmyung, Hyesung and his parents took their seat on the table and began chatting with the Jungs.</p>
<p>Jaehyun also took his seat on the table, occupying the seat his mother previously sat on.</p>
<p>"What did you and mom talk about?"</p>
<p>He asked with a worried tone. </p>
<p>"It was nothing,"</p>
<p>Doyoung gave Jaehyun a smile, the latter looked unconvinced but let go of the topic regardless. </p>
<p>They didn't talk anymore after that but Doyoung could feel the awkward atmosphere around them began to disperse.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Do, you get a visitor,"</p>
<p>Yongqin said cheerily as he entered Doyoung's study, not even bothering to knock just like usual.</p>
<p>"Who? Kun?"</p>
<p>Doyoung asked with an eyebrow raised. Doyoung didn't have anyone scheduled to visit him tonight but He figured only Kun could make Yongqin smile widely like an idiot.</p>
<p>"No, you dumbo you just had your heat remember?"</p>
<p>Yongqin could receive punishment for calling Doyoung a dumbo but they were way oast that point in their relationship.</p>
<p>But yea what he said was true, although the two didn't hang out often, he only made formal visit through Yongqin when he needed to give Doyoung some medicine to help in managing his irregular heat.</p>
<p>"It can't be Taeyong or Haechan, they walk around like they own the castle,"</p>
<p>Doyoung continued talking and Yongqin just looked annoyed at the answer, looking at the former as he was the biggest idiot in the world.</p>
<p>"Who did you just get engaged to?"</p>
<p>Yongqin asked Doyoung with a sarcastic sing song.</p>
<p>"Jaehyun?"</p>
<p>Doyoung asked obliviously. He swore he wasn't playing dumb, he was just new to this kind of thing so yes Yongqin should have been kinder, providing him with answer directly instead of playing a guessing game with him.</p>
<p>"Yes! Who else would it be,"</p>
<p>and as if on cue, Jaehyun entered the room looking slightly nervous.</p>
<p>"Bye, I'm leaving you two lovebirds alone,"</p>
<p>Yongqin said with a lot of winks before running off. Doyoung thought he looked like he was having a seizure.</p>
<p>"He is so cheery huh? That servant of yours,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun finally said after he was sure that Yongqin was already far away.</p>
<p>"He is always like that," Doyoung said fondly, eyes cast downwards as he recalled the countless time Yongqin's positive energy had saved him from wallowing in self pity. </p>
<p>Doyoung was too caught up in thinking about his best friend that he missed the eaually fond look thrown his way by Jaehyun who was standing near the doorway.</p>
<p>"Can I ask you for a favour?"</p>
<p>Jaehyun asked and for the first time he didn't look like he was going ti apologize anymore. Doyoung was really really glad.</p>
<p>Maybe Jaehyun had figured out that if he wanted to talk to Doyoung he shouldn't bring up that topic anymore.</p>
<p>"Depends on what the favour is,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said with a smile, hoping that it would ease Jaehyun's tension for a bit.</p>
<p>"So my family will be going back the day after tomorrow. I was hoping that maybe you can show me around for a bit? It is my first time here,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun looked expectantly at Doyoung and seemed relieved when he didn't find any sign of rejection yet.</p>
<p>'Please give him a chance,'</p>
<p>Queen Jung's word echoed in his mind and Doyoung found himself unable to reject the request.</p>
<p>"Yea sure,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun smiled at the response, a gentle smile that showed a bit of his oh-so-charming dimple that and Doyoung found himself returning the smile equally as gentle.</p>
<p>"Then, I'll be seeing you tomorrow at 10 am?"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said, smile growing bigger and bigger by the minute. For a second, Doyoung almost thought that what Taeyong said was true that the younger was exvited at the prospect of spending time with him since he was in love with him.</p>
<p>But what happened that afternoon during the engagement party flashed through his mind and Doyoung was once again reminded that both Doyoung and Jaehyun had the same duty: they have to make their marriage work.</p>
<p>He remembered Queen Jung whispering something to Jaehyun's ear, remembered the determined expression on Jaehyun's face and remembered exactly what Queen Jung had asked him after that.</p>
<p>"Will you please give my son a chance?"</p>
<p>She must have said the same thing to Jaehyun and that was why the latter was acting nice to him. </p>
<p>But the smile on Jaehyun's face seemed to genuine for someone who was just pretending. Maybe Jaehyun was just a good actor unlike himself.</p>
<p>"Yeah,"</p>
<p>Doyoung felt a pang in his chest when he once again saw Jaehyun's smile got impossibly wider, teeth even showing this time.</p>
<p>'Please don't act too much,'</p>
<p>Jaehyun was still learning. Maybe in the future he could act a bit more naturally just so Doyoung wouldn't misunderstand anything to save them both from any more embarassment. </p>
<p>"Alright then good night, hyung,"</p>
<p>With that, Jung Jaehyun exited the room. Doyoung swore he could see skips in Jaehyun's step but that was not possible.</p>
<p>Once Jaehyun left the room, Doyoung slumped slowly in his seat. He didn't want to admit this but seeing Jaehyun's smile did a little something to his heart.</p>
<p>Maybe it was because nobody had ever looked at him that way before and although the way Jaehyun looked at him might be a part of his acting, it did its job in making him flutter.</p>
<p>'Calm down Kim Doyoung, calm down,'</p>
<p>Doyoung covered his face using both of his hand and maybe, just maybe, he was slightly looking forward for tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before any of you attack me and my baby Doyoung for being in big denial, I need to remind you that my baby was someone who had been feeling insecure about himself for eighteen years, someone who had thought that he would never ever find anyone who will love him back and somewhere along the journey might have been lead on by other too many times also Jaehyun was also someone that Doyoung had wanted to befriend with before but never got a chance to talk again for about ten years and when they finally meet again all this mess happened so yes there is a reason why Doyoung was being so careful around Jaehyun even though he himself is actually longing for the prospect of being loved. Anyway, thank you for reading and kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. it is (not) a date!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone I'm back after a tiring week of final exam so very sorry if this chapter is a bit messy 😗✌ it's the first date so I really do hope you guys enjoy reading it!! Btw thank you for 250 kudos!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's not a date,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said in annoyance at Haechan and Yongqin who were busy picking out outfits from his wardrobe, making a huge mess as they threw around unsuitable clothes to the floor.</p>
<p>"It is a date,"</p>
<p>The two replied back at the same time, not even looking back at Doyoung as they continued to compare the different outfits.</p>
<p>Doyoung huffed in annoyance as he crossed his two arms in front of his chest. Taeyong, who was seated next to him on the bed, just gave him a pitying smile. There really was no stopping those two.</p>
<p>"Are you and Jaehyun okay now?"</p>
<p>Taeyong asked as he massaged Doyoung's nape to calm him down.</p>
<p>"Yea? As long as he doesn't bring up the topic. Also, his mom asked me to give him a chance and pretty sure he was asked to do the same thing so we are nicer to each other now,"</p>
<p>Taeyong looked scandalized at the reply.</p>
<p>"But I'm- we are okay now. For real. Besides, me and Jaehyun can be friends. Relationship doesn't always have to be romantic right?"</p>
<p>Doyoung quickly added before Taeyong could lecture him again.</p>
<p>"Alright Kim Doyoung come here,"</p>
<p>Doyoung was saved when Haechan and Yongqin finished picking suitable outfit for the day and asked him to try it on.</p>
<p>The outfit they picked was a light blue tunic with frills near the neck area. The collar of the tunic was supposed to be fastened using a thin white ribbon but the two decided to leave it open.</p>
<p>The tunic has long sleeves that was tight around the wrist, giving the end a slightly puffy look.</p>
<p>For the bottom, the two picked a simple black pants that seemed to tight for Doyoung's size. Doyoung didn't remember owning such unvomfortable outfit.</p>
<p>"Whose is this?</p>
<p>Doyoung asked as he eyed the pants throught the mirror. The tightness of the pants hugged his slim legs perfectly.</p>
<p>"It's mine,"</p>
<p>Yongqin said casually but Doyoung knew he was lying.</p>
<p>"No way, this outfit is your style but you are much shorter than me,"</p>
<p>If this pants really were Yongqin's then it would have ended a few centimeters above the ankle but no, the pants ended perfectly right above his ankle.</p>
<p>"Ok fine. It is not mine but I custom made it for you to prepare for this day,"</p>
<p>Of course Yongqin would do something like this why did Doyoung even ask.</p>
<p>"And for the last touch-"</p>
<p>Haechan moved to tie the white ribbon around Doyoung's neck before moving back to stare at Doyoung with a satisfied look.</p>
<p>"OMYGOD YOU LOOK LIKE A PRESENT READY TO BE OPENED,"</p>
<p>Yongqin squealed loudly, hitting Haechan's, who seemed as excited, arm repeatedly. Doyoung almost choked at the statement.</p>
<p>"I'm taking this off,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said as he grabbed one of the ribbon's end but Yongqin was faster, his hand tightened around Doyoung's in a death grip.</p>
<p>After several moments of struggle, Doyoung finally gave up and removed his hand from the ribbon. Yongqin was grinning so wide that Doyoung felt the urge to slap him.</p>
<p>"Off you go baby, to your date,"</p>
<p>Yongqin said as he flicked Doyoung's chin seductively. Doyoung could almost smell his dirty thought in the air.</p>
<p>"Stop that it's not a date,"</p>
<p>Doyoung slapped Yongqin's hand away before turning around to walk towards the door. </p>
<p>"It's a date,"</p>
<p>Haechan and Yongqin shouted in sync once again and Doyoung walked faster to get out of the room.</p>
<p>"Wait you forgot your coat,"</p>
<p>He didn't turn around as the two ran up to him, holding a white coat on their hands. </p>
<p>Doyoung didn't remove the white ribbon even after he exited the room.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p><br/>"Sorry, did you wait long?"</p>
<p>Doyoung said while catching his breath as he spot Jaehyun waiting for him at the front gate. </p>
<p>He didn't realize that he was almost late since Haechan and Yongqin took so much time in picking an outfit.</p>
<p>"It's fine I just arrived too,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun replied with a smile but Doyoung could tell that he was lying from the way sweat had started to form on his forehead. </p>
<p>"Let's go,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said as he beckoned Jaehyun to follow him to the carriage.</p>
<p>The carriage started moving once the two had settled in. Doyoung felt kind of awkward just sitting around in silence but Jaehyun didn't seem bothered at all. He seemed to enjoy just staring at the elder in silence.</p>
<p>"You look good today,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun finally said, breaking the silence. He wasn't looking at Doyoung as he said the compliment in favour of staring at the white ribbon on Doyoung's neck.</p>
<p>"Uh, oh Thank you,"</p>
<p>Doyoung faltered slightly at the compliment. He wasn't used to being complimented for his looks by people other than his family and Yongqin. The usual compliment was "you did well" or "good job" whenever he submitted the documents he checked. Doyoung took pride in always getting compliments for his flawless works.</p>
<p>"Yea you really do,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said again in trance, still not looking up at the elder. </p>
<p>Now Doyoung really felt uncomfortable. Jaehyun had been staring at the ribbon for some time and he had no idea if it was because the ribbon looked good or because it looked weird. Doyoung immediately thought that it was the latter.</p>
<p>"Aah, does this look weird? It does doesn't it? Yongqin put it on me, you know my personal assistant? I will just take it off-"</p>
<p>Doyoung rambled nervously, hands already moving to grab one end of the ribbon, ready to take it off.</p>
<p>"Wa-wait no,"</p>
<p>In one swift movement, Jaehyun had lurched forward to grab Doyoung's wrist, preventing any further movement. </p>
<p>It seemed that the sudden movement shocked not only Doyoung but Jaehyun too as the latter's eyes suddenly went wide when he realised what he just did.</p>
<p>"Ah sorry, I'm sorry. You look fine no need to take it off,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said as he leaned back to his seat. He was blushing slightly as he scratched the back of his head.</p>
<p>Another round of silence fell between the two of them and this time it was much more awkward than the previous one. </p>
<p>Neither of them were looking at each other, Jaehyun was trying hard to focus on the changing landscape outside of the carriage though his eyes fleeted occasionally to the other when he thought Doyoung wasn't looking. Doyoung busied himself by playing with a stray thread on the cuff of his shirt.</p>
<p>"Do you have any specific place you want to go to?"</p>
<p>Doyoung asked after he finally got tired of playing around with the string and when he finally got his emotion back under control.</p>
<p>"Hmm, I actually wanted to go to the beach,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun replied with a smile as he looked at Doyoung expectantly, no longer nervous or awkward unlike before.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry but the castle is kind of far from the sea. It might require an overnight trip to reach there,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said apologetically at Jaehyun's disappointed expression.</p>
<p>To be honest, it had also been a long time since Doyoung himself went to the beach since he was always busy doing stuffs at the castke most of the time. </p>
<p>The last time he went there was when he was 10 so it had been around 8 years since he smelt the salty air of the beach. </p>
<p>Doyoung had planned to live out his life in a cottage near the sea just like his parents when he retires later but it seemed that it will never happen now.</p>
<p>"Oh, well then I don't really know where else to go so surprise me?"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said again with a smile and Doyoung found himself smiling back in return.</p>
<p>"How about we go to the lake? It really is beautiful at this time of the year, just after summer but not late into autumn yet,"</p>
<p>Doyoung suggested and Jaehyun seemed to be fond at the idea as his scent changed from neutral earthy smell to a much calming morning breeze smell.</p>
<p>"To the lake then it is,"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>They reached the lake in 30 minutes. It was about 11 am and the sun was high up in the sky. Doyoung could feel the sweat pooling on his back and he was sure that Jaehyun was exoeriencing the same.</p>
<p>But unlike Doyoung, Jaehyun didn't seem to care about the stickiness of his cloth as he stared at the view in front of him in wonder like a little child.</p>
<p>"This is so pretty Doyoung-ssi,"</p>
<p>Doyoung cringed slightly at the formal nickname then he remembered that he was the one who told the other to use it.</p>
<p>'Warm up to him,'</p>
<p>"You can call me hyung,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said and the younger seemed surprised before giving him a smile.</p>
<p>"This is so pretty hyung,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun tried again and this time Doyoung walked closer to where Jaehyun was standing.</p>
<p>"Have you never been to a lake before?"</p>
<p>Doyoung asked as he crouched down to pluck a dandellion from the ground before blowing it away.</p>
<p>"I've been to one before but the flowers there are different, I've never seen some of the flower here,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said as he crouched down next to Doyoung and picked a dandellion to blow away.</p>
<p>"Do you want to ride a boat?"</p>
<p>Doyoung asked, pointing at the wooden boat docked at the edge of the lake.</p>
<p>"Yes, let's go,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung's hand and entangled them together. He didn't let go of said hand as the two walked down to where the bait was docked.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Be careful Jaehyun,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said to Jaehyun who was leaning on the edge of the boat to touch the crystal clear water around the boat. The water was glistening under the bright sun.</p>
<p>"I am careful,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said as he dipped his hand into the water,sighing in content at the coldness of the liquid in contrast with the surrounding air.</p>
<p>'This scene would have been romantic had we been in love,'</p>
<p>Doyoung thought as he looked around him. The lake was surprisingly quiet today, only a few people were there beside them. There were some other couples also on the boat like them, holding hands and leaning their head against each other.</p>
<p>Doyoung was jealous of what they had.</p>
<p>"I used to come to the lake a lot when I was younger,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said, still playing with the water using one of his hand.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?"</p>
<p>Doyoung asked in surprise. He didn't expect Jaehyun to have the same childhood at him.</p>
<p>Doyoung used to sulk a lot when he was younger because he couldn't play in the sea even though he was born in a seaside kingdom and thus ended up playing in the lake a lot as a replacement for the sea.</p>
<p>"Yea I used to pick flowers while looking at the water and thinking about the person I loved,"</p>
<p>Doyoung's smile dropped slightly as Jaehyun finished his sentence.</p>
<p>'So he came to the lake to think about Taeyong? or maybe Sicheng?'</p>
<p>Doyoung thought as he looked at the fond expression on Jaehyun's face. Somehow, he felt his heart broke a little at that.</p>
<p>He quickly looked away to stare at the landscape around him. </p>
<p>Doyoung was too busy distracting himself that he missed the fond expression Jaehyun was sending his way.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Are you sure this is edible?"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said weakly as he stared at the food in front of him, losing all apetite every single time the octopus on the plate moved.</p>
<p>"It is Jaehyun. Try it. It's really good,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said as he held one of still wiggling octopus tentacle in front of Jaehyun. The other just stared at it in horror.</p>
<p>They finished the boat ride at about 1 pm and the two were already hingry so Doyoung had offered to take Jaehyun to a local cuisine restaurant to which the other agreed excitedly.</p>
<p>But seeing what they were about to eat didn't make him excited anymore.</p>
<p>"It's not as scary as it looks, come on,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said lightly as he popped the octopus into it mouth and sighing in content as he swallowed it.</p>
<p>"Fine,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said as he picked up the wighling tentacle and dipping it in some sauce before putting it in his mouth.</p>
<p>His painful expression turned into amazement as he began chewing at the food. His previosuly squinted eyes widened as he finally registered the taste of the food.</p>
<p>"Told you,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said smugly as he picked another octopus to eat.</p>
<p>"It's really good,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said, already picking up another one to eat.</p>
<p>"It is though we are not in the seaside region where the food is fresher, this is still good regardless,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said with a fond smile as he watched Jaehyun finished the dish excitedly.</p>
<p>Once the two were done, it was about 3 pm and Doyoung decided that ut was too early for them to go back since there was still some time before the sun set.</p>
<p>"Should we visit the market?"</p>
<p>Doyoung asked once they were already inside the carriage. Jaehyun's head perked up at the question.</p>
<p>"Sure,"</p>
<p>At this point, Jaehyun really was just agreeing to everything the elder said, not that Doyoung minded.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The market was buzzing with people speaking and screaming from all direction. The place was too crowded and it wasn't safe for the two of them to walk around so they decided to go into the quieted part of the market, the one that sells mostly jewelry and some other accessories.</p>
<p>"Sorry we can't go to buy some sweets,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said as he and Jaehyun walked side by side in the market.</p>
<p>"It's fine besides I need to buy jaemin something or else he would complain,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said with a little laugh as he approached one of the stall selling head accessories.</p>
<p>"Speaking of which, where is he?"</p>
<p>Doyoung asked, also walking tiwards the stall following Jaehyun.</p>
<p>"Where else? Of course he is on a date with your cousin,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun said, not looking up from the items on the table, scanning them carefully. </p>
<p>"Ah yes of course,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said as he held up a silver bracelet with bunny locket on it. The bracelet was really cute but he knew that he didn't have anywhere to wear such item so there really was no point in buying them.</p>
<p>Doyoung was too busy admiring the bracelet that he didn't realize Jaehyun had picked and purchased an item for Jaemin, a silver headpiece with red flower pattern on it.</p>
<p>"Is this for your fiancé over there?"</p>
<p>The old lady merchant asked as she smiled fondly at the two. Doyoung was startled by the question but Jaehyun didn't seem to be affected. </p>
<p>The word fiancé was a new thing for Doyoung but he just remembered that it wasn't the case for Jaehyun since he had been engaged to someone previously for a few years. </p>
<p>"Oh no this is for my brother,"</p>
<p>Jaehyun corrected and the old lady seemed disappointed by the answer.</p>
<p>"Nothing for your partner over there?"</p>
<p>She asked again. Doyoung snickered slightly at her marketing technique. </p>
<p>Jaehyun glanced at Doyoung who was still holding the bracelet on his hand and immediately smiled.</p>
<p>"I'd like to buy that bracelet he was holding too."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>They arrived back just in time for dinner and by the time the two reached the dining hall, it was already crowded with people.</p>
<p>There were several empty seats scattered around the table but unfortunately there were no two empty adjacent seat so Doyoung Jaehyun had to sit separately.</p>
<p>Jaehyun gave him an apologetic expression before moving to sit next to Jaemin who was over the moon when he received the present from his brother.</p>
<p>Doyoung looked at the remaining empty seat and found himself having to choose between sitting next to Taeyong or Haechan who was excitedly patting the seat next to him.</p>
<p>He ended up sittng next to Taeyong much to Haechan's disappointment. It was an obvious choice if he wanted to have a peaceful dinner.</p>
<p>"How was it?"</p>
<p>His cousin asked, trying to sound disinterested but was failing miserably.</p>
<p>"It was okay,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said and Taeyong didn't ask him anymore question after that, saving the rest of the questioning for later.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"So how was it?"</p>
<p>Doyoung was immediately greeted by Yongqin's question as soon as he entered the room. The latter was already wearing his sleeping pajamas. He really was prepared to auestion Doyoung all night.</p>
<p>Taeyong and Haechan didn't get to question him as the two were busy packing for the trip back early the next morning. was grateful for that.</p>
<p>"It was okay,"</p>
<p>Doyoung sadi as he took off his boots and made his way towards his wardrobe to grab his own pajamas but Yongqin beat him to it.</p>
<p>"Just okay?"</p>
<p>Yongqin said, voice laced with slight disappointment as he helped Doyoung took his shirt off. The boy really was a sucker for gossips and romantic stories.</p>
<p>"Yes, just okay,"</p>
<p>Doyoung climbed to his bed once he had fully changed into his sleeping pajamas and Yongqin followed suit. </p>
<p>He pulled the blanket to cover the both of them and once the two were settled comfortably, Yongqin spoke again,</p>
<p>"You don't seem to happy,"</p>
<p>Yongqin must have sensed Doyoung's sadness as he immediately wrapped both of his hands around Doyoung and laid his head on the latter's shoulder.</p>
<p>Doyoung rest his head on top of Yongqin's and also wrapped his arms around his best friend's smaller bodies. Cuddling really worked best when he was sad.</p>
<p>"Maybe I overthink again,"</p>
<p>Doyoung muttered quietly. He sounded really sad that Yongqin automatically snuggled closer. </p>
<p>The air was soon filled with comforting vanilla scent. So far, Yongqin's scent had been his favorite compared to anyone else he met. No matter what, he never failed to find comfort whenever that warm vanilla smell was close by.</p>
<p>Doyoung was reminded of their childhood before any of them presented and Yongqin was really scared that he would get a fruity scent since he hated fruit so much. Doyoung just laughed at the other's silliness.</p>
<p>He really couldn't imagine a life without Yongqin, without his best friend to comfort him through his tough times. To finally lose the one scent that could comfort him no matter what.</p>
<p>But everything changed a bit a few days ago. Yongqin's scent wasn't the only comforting scent that he knew.</p>
<p>Doyoung wasn't saying that he didn't like Taeyong's or Haechan's or Jeno's scent. It just gave him a different feeling maybe happiness but calming effect? not so much.</p>
<p>It was ironic that Doyoung somehow found slight comfort in Jaehyun's pinecone scent when they met for the first time after Jaehyun had presented.</p>
<p>It was really ironic that just when Doyoung thought he could finally took off his dependance on Yongqin he ended up getting his heart broken by same person. At the end of the day, it was still Yongqin he went to for comfort.</p>
<p>"What happened? What did Jung Jaehyun do again?"</p>
<p>Yongqin's voice carried some danger in them. He might be a small man but the guy could be scary if he wanted to. There were several omegas that people should never mess with, one of them being Haechan and Yongqin being the other.</p>
<p>"No it's just that-"</p>
<p>Doyoung was reluctant to continue. To say that it wasn't Jaehyun's fault wouldn't be right but blaming it solely on Doyoung's insecurity wouldn't be right either.</p>
<p>"that what?"</p>
<p>Yongqin moved his head from where it was rested on Doyoung's shoulder to stare deeply into Doyoung's face, ready to find any lie from Doyoung's story.</p>
<p>Doyoung closed his mouth before letting out a huft. He moved his hand to guide Yongqin's head back to his shoulder of course not without some protest from Yongqin himself along the way.</p>
<p>"I don't need you to read me. I won't lie okay? I promise,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said and Yongqin finally settled himself down.</p>
<p>"Alright, so this afternoon we went to the lake and when we were on the boat Jaehyun told me a bit about his younger self,"</p>
<p>Doyoung paused, preparing himself before saying he next bit. The more he thinks about the next event, the more insecure he felt.</p>
<p>"And yea he basically told me that he used to come to the lake to think about Taeyong and while saying that he had a really fond smile on his fave. It was the kind of smile that people wear when they think about the person they really cherish and i-"</p>
<p>Doyoung took a deep breath, realising that he started rambling, a bad habit he always did when he was panicking. </p>
<p>Yongqin looked like he was about to comment on something but Doyoung beat him to it,</p>
<p>"It's just that in that moment I felt like I don't matter at all and yes, I know that it may be my usual insecurity talking but I can't help it when he was there with me but his mind just wanders off to someone out there. It's like I don't matter at all,"</p>
<p>Doyoung finished quietly. The last sentence he said was the one worry he could never ever overcome no matter how many years had passed.</p>
<p>Ever since he was young, Doyoung knew thta he would never be the king of the country because he was the second chikd in the family.</p>
<p>Little Doyoung knew that his mighty and cool older brother woukd present as an alpha and finally inherit the throne once he turned 20.</p>
<p>So Doyoung thought that the only option to make himself useful was to present as an omega and got himself married to some alpha out there.</p>
<p>Then came Lee Taeyong, his cousin who was also the bachelor that everybody wanted because he was the prettiest boy alive and was also very powerful.</p>
<p>Knowing that he wouldn't be able to settle a good marriage deal at a young age, little Doyoung prayed that he woukd present as an omega so that for the very least, although he wasn't as attractive, someone would look his way and secure a good marriage deal.</p>
<p>His prayed was answered and although he presented a bit late, Doyoubg finally presented as an omega.</p>
<p>But that also came with a handicap. Having presented late, Doyoung's biology had some difficulty adjusting and thus he was diagnosed with heat irregularity and possibly infertility.</p>
<p>Now nobody really wouldn't want him. No marriage proposal came to Doyoung even after he presented and soon everyone around him was already happily engaged.</p>
<p>Doyoung remembered crying his eyes out the moment he received the news. He felt like he had reached a dead end, that his life had no more purpose. </p>
<p>To make matter worse, Yongqin wasn't in the kingdom at that time. He was sent away to the Lee kingdom to deliver some gift from Doyoung to Jeno for his birthday.</p>
<p>Doyoung didn't come because he thought that he would be having his heat by the time the event happened but he was instead met with the sad news that he could probably be infertile.</p>
<p>Had it not been for Kun who came to deliver some medicine for Doyoung to drink, who knew where he would end up back then, probably five feet below the ground.</p>
<p>Doyoung owed Kun a lot. The healer had been trying hard to fill in the gap that Yongqin usually filled for the few days he wasn't there and Doyoung could say that he did a pretty good job.</p>
<p>Thinking that he couldn't get married ever, Doyoung thought that studying hard and becoming a palace officer was the last thing he could do the be useful.</p>
<p>And so Doyoung studied hard, really hard and combined with being naturally smart, at seventeen, Doyoung became one of the kingdom's main accountant.</p>
<p>For the first time in his seventeen years lf life, Doyoung felt accomplished, that maybe he wasn't as useless as he thought he was.</p>
<p>Then came Jung Jaehyun who made him feel like he wasn't needed at allike he was just a replacement and didn't matter much. </p>
<p>"You matter,"</p>
<p>Doyoung had spaced out, he didn't realuze that Yongqin was no longer higging him but instead was hokding his face using bith of his hands.</p>
<p>"I would be sad if you are not here. Taeyong will be sad. Haechan and Jeno will be sad too,"</p>
<p>Yongqin continued. His eyes were flaming with determination.</p>
<p>"So don't let Jung Jaehyun act like you are just a fleeting thing. Don't let him make you feel unwanted okay?"</p>
<p>Doyoung admired Yongqin for never getting tired of his insecurities and emotional breakdowns.</p>
<p>"Yes sir,"</p>
<p>Doyoubg jokingly made a salute pose. The two of them were laughing when Yongqin suddenly grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>"Wait, what is this? How come I didn't notice this before??"</p>
<p>Yongqin said as he examined the bracelet on Doyoung's hand carefully. His eyes brightened up when he noticed the bunny shaped charm located at the center of the bracelet.</p>
<p>"Jaehyun gave me that,"</p>
<p>"Oh,"</p>
<p>There was an awkward silence between the two of them after that. Yongqin had that weird confused expression on his face and Doyoung knew exactly what he was thinking.</p>
<p>"Can I say something?"</p>
<p>Yongqin asked carefully. he didn't need to ask for permission, Doyoung already knew what he was about to say. </p>
<p>"Jung Jaehyun is really weird. One moment he is a dick the next he's sweet. I really don't understand,"</p>
<p>Yongqin let go of his hand before he plopped down face first on the bed. Doyoung pat his best friend bed lightly while the other mumbled incoherently into the pillow. Doyoung guessed that he was cursing.</p>
<p>"Hey, no cursing,"</p>
<p>Doyoung said although he himself giggled at his friend's antic.</p>
<p>"Do, don't let him play with you in the future okay,"</p>
<p>Yongqin said once he was done cursing, eyes staring deeply into Doyoung's own once again. Doyoung just smiled in return.</p>
<p>"I will try,"</p>
<p>Everyone had been telling him to be happier, to do just things that make him happy but in reality such things were very difficult to do. Not when he had duties to attend to.</p>
<p>And that involved pleasing people even though he didn't like it.</p>
<p>"All right let's sleep,"</p>
<p>Yongqin stood up from the bed to blow off the torches lighting up the room. Soon, the room was enveloped in darkness and the shuffling of the bed next to him was the only indication that Yongqin wasn't planning to go back to his room.</p>
<p>Doyoung felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a soft breath tickling his neck.</p>
<p>"Good night Do,"</p>
<p>Yongqin whispered. The room was dark but Doyoung was sure his best friend was wearing a smile while he said that.</p>
<p>"Will Kun be jealous if he sees us like this?"</p>
<p>Doyoung asked teasingly. He felt the arms around him hugging him tighter and the body next to him snuggled deeper into his side.</p>
<p>"As if, he is too kind to be jealous of anything,"</p>
<p>Yongqin sounded bitter when he said that but Doyoung knew that wasn't true. His best friend might never see it but Doyoung caught the beta sending murderous glare when some alphas got too close with Yongqin. Maybe Kun just didn't want to show his bad side to Yongqin.</p>
<p>"Good night Yongqin."</p>
<p>Doyoung fell asleep not long after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I exaggerated some stuffs regarding insecurity in this chapter but i want to emphasize that in some people the combination of overthinking and insecurity can be really deadly so it is important that you surround urself with the right people!! So to my readers who are currently facing the same issue, please relax for a while and talk to people like how doie here talks to his friend. Don't try to hold on to things by yourself. Alright enough moral talk thank you for reading and all the comments and all the kudos I really really appreciate it!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. To the other side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone I'm back again after neozone killed me 🥴✌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doyoung almost forgot how quiet and lonely the castle was now that all the guests had went home.</p><p>The Jungs had left the castle first thing in the morning since their kingdom was located the furthest away from Doyoung's own.</p><p>Both Queen Jung and Jaemin gave him a tight hug before they entered their respective carriage. From the short time they were together, the three had formed a somewhat close familia bond. Doyoubg was glad that his soon to be family at least liked him.</p><p>The king just gave him a nod but judging from the fond expression on his face, Doyoung knew that he also welcomed him to the family.</p><p>Jaehyun was the last of his family to say goodbye to him. He didn't give him a hug or a kiss as he left the castle. </p><p>Instead, Jung Jaehyun gave him a single red rose decorated with a white ribbon. It was a simole yet pretty gift considering how rarely Doyoung received gifts from people other than his family before, he for sure really appreciated the gesture.</p><p>"I'll see you soon,"</p><p>Jaehyun had said with a smile before he turned around to follow the rest of his family. Doyoung didn't say anything back.</p><p>The two of them weren't in love and although Jaehyun had been acting like Doyoung is the only thing he sees in this world, he knew that it was probably just his way of fulfilling the duty of a fiancé.</p><p>Just his own way of carrying on what his mother had requested to him the same way Doyoung had been treating him nicely because Queen jung had requested to do so.</p><p>And that was why giving flower as a goodbye gesture was the most appropriate, romantic enough in the eyes of the people watching yet not too much that it would create a misunderstanding between them.</p><p>Saying goodbye to Haechan, Taeyong and Jeno later that day was probably the hardest for him even though they were the ones he saw most often compared to all the other guests.</p><p>Having been spending most of his times the past five days with Jaemin, Jeno decided that he needed to give Doyoung his long overdue affection for the last day.</p><p>And that was how Doyoung found himself carrying a clingy koala the whole day. Jeno latched his arm firmly to Doyoung's side whenever possible, only letting go when he needed to wave Jaemin goodbye but not before giving Doyoung's cheek a big smooch and an "I'll be back soon."</p><p>It was a good thing that everybody knew Jeno was his cousin or else whatever gesture Jeno did would have been greatly misunderstood. No engaged young alpha should do that to any omega who is not part of their family.</p><p>Doyoung was glad that said boy wasn't back until after Jaehyun gave him the flower or else that would have been hella awkward.</p><p>(Doyoung caught Jaehyun looking at the two of them with something akin to jealousy in his eyes a few times but he decided to just ignore it.)</p><p>"Hyung, please don't forget me now that you have Jaehyun hyung,"</p><p>Jeno had said tearily and Doyoung just laughed at the younger for being unnecessarily emotional. </p><p>Jeno was his favourite cousin, there was absoluely no way anyone could take his spot.</p><p>"I promise,"</p><p>Doyoung replied with a smile, holding his pinky up for Jeno to seal the promise with. The younger quickly tangled his pinky with Doyoung's and with a touch if their thumbs, the promise was sealed.</p><p>"Bye hyung! I have to go now or Haechan will murder me,"</p><p>Jeno waved him goodbye enthusiatically as he moved to make way for Haechan who was sprouting a pout on his face.</p><p>"I want to cling on you too,"</p><p>Haechan mumbled in his best 'I'm pissed give me attention' voice but Doyoung knew that he wasn't really angry since his scent didn't change from the normal sunshine one to the horrible sour one.</p><p>"Now give me the hug I deserve,"</p><p>Haechan didn't wait for Doyoung's reply as he jumped to embrace the older tightly.</p><p>Doyoung could feel slight wetness on his shirt and guessing from the shaking he felt underneath his hands, he could guess that Haechan was crying.</p><p>"I don't want to leave,"</p><p>Haechan sobbed. Doyoung didn't want him to leave too but the younger of course couldn't stay here forever.</p><p>"I'll visit soon,"</p><p>Doyoung finished his sentence with a kiss to Haechan's head. It was the same promise he made with Jeno and now that he promised two different people the same thing, he better fulfilled it or those two would surely give him hell for breaking the promise.</p><p>After several more convincings, Haechan finally let go and scrambled weakly to Mark who immediately enveloped his fiancé into a hug. Mark gave him a polite wave and with a small bow, he and Haechan head into their carriage.</p><p>"Hey,"</p><p>Taeyong said as he approached Doyoung. It was finally his chance to say goodbye after waiting for his two younger siblings who were taking quite some time for their exaggerated goodbyes.</p><p>To be honest, Doyoung was secretly fond of their willingness to stay but between him and the younger by four years kids, of course he had to act like the mature one, the one to convince them to go back home to their duties.</p><p>"Hey,"</p><p>Doyoung greeted back with a smile. </p><p>Unlike Haechan and Jeno who were much younger, Taeyong had the freedom to visit Doyoung whenever he wanted so a goodbye between the two often were much more often and were much more short lasting.</p><p>"I don't need to cry too right?"</p><p>Taeyong joked as the two hugged. Doyoung laughed back in return.</p><p>"I'll probably see you in like a week,"</p><p>Doyoung said. The two let go of their hug and gave each other a smile before Taeyong turned around to enter his carriage. </p><p>Like Mark, Johnny just gave Doyoung a polite bow before he went inside the carriage Taeyong was in. </p><p>Though the two used to be somewhat close during their childhood, niw that they were both engaged to different people, this was the acceptable interaction between them.</p><p>In the past, Doyoung was often hurt by the distance the two had in public yet this time, he no longer felt the same puncture on his heart from the professional boe Johnny gave him.</p><p>Maybe he really did grow out if that phase in life already.</p><p>The sun set in the background as the final carriage left the castle's ground. The leaving carriage marked the end of the event and Doyoung was ready to carry on a busy day like usual except now with a ring on his ring finger that despite its size seemed to weigh him down a little.</p><p>---</p><p>"Do, can I not join you when you visit the Jung's kingdom?"</p><p>Yongqin said from where he was lazing around on the study's couch. </p><p>Usually, personal attendants like Yongqin would be busy running around doing their master's errand be it preparing their outfits for different occasions or buying things from the market.</p><p>But since Doyoung didn't go anywhere outside the castle and also didn't really have anyone to socialize to that would require him to prepare things, Yongqin's everyday was relatively boring.</p><p>Not only did Doyoung rarely told him to do anything (aside from the regular preparing garments in the morning), he didn't even ask for snacks or anything else whem doing his job.</p><p>This means that Yongqin was stuck watching Doyoung burying his nose in piles of documents which no offense was very very boring.</p><p>Despite staying around your master being the number one rule of personal attendant, Doyoung usually allowed Yongqin to roam around doing whatever he wanted while he did his job inside the study.</p><p>However, being close to the royal family, Yongqin was somewhat a bit feared by the other servants and most of them were jealous of him at the same time and so that ledt Yongqin with only 2 other people tonplay with: Doyoung or Kun.</p><p>The three of them, having been born on the same year, grew up together and ended up being really close but overtime, since both Doyoung and Kun were busy with their own different studies, Yongqin had become the bridge between the two of them.</p><p>Doyoung and Kun still hang out sometimes but since Kun was closer to Yongqin and since the two were also courting as well, they always hung out either in group of three or group of two (Kun and Yongqin or Doyoung and Yongqin).</p><p>Usually, Yongqin would bother Kun all day in the morning and then went on ti bothering Doyoung at night when the latter returned to his bedroom.</p><p>Unfortunately, Kun had been busy these past few days preparing Doyoung's medicine and other medical related necessities for his trip to the Jung's kingdom so Yongqin couldn't bother him anymore.</p><p>And so that was why said boy was currently lounging around the couch.</p><p>("So it's okay to bother me but not okay to bother Kun?"</p><p>Doyoung asked in annoyance.</p><p>"He's busy Do, busy,"</p><p>Ten replied as if he was stating the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>"And I'm not?"</p><p>Doyoung asked again incredulously. Yongqin just grinned sheepishly in response.)</p><p>"No you can't, we are leaving tomorrow,"</p><p>Doyoung replied sternly and Yongqin just whined in response.</p><p>"And why don't you want to go so bad?"</p><p>Doyoung asked again. Yongqin had always been fond of travelling, he happily run every single errand Doyoung had asked if it meant going somewhere out of the castle.</p><p>"The Jung's kingdom is an agricultural kingdom right?"</p><p>Yongqin began. He was now sprawled on the couch, no longer moving his limbs around in protest. It seemed that the hyperactive Yongqin had gotten tired too.</p><p>"How if I have to eat fruit every day? God I. Hate. Fruit,"</p><p>Yongqin said, putting emphasize on the last three words. Doyoung just stared at him incredulously.</p><p>"That's your reason? Stop acting like a child,"</p><p>Yongqin's hatred towards fruit wasn't a new thing. He had been complaining about how weird of a texture they had for as long as Doyoung remembered, growing up didn't change him much.</p><p>"But I hate it Do! How if I die because of starvation??!"</p><p>Yongqin said dramatically. He put his hand on his forehead and leaned his head out of the back of the couch. Doyoung just sighed at his friend's antics.</p><p>"They will have other food Yongqin, pretty sure they have meat too. Don't worry,"</p><p>Doyoung replied, hoping that he sounded reassuring enough that Yongqin would finally shut up.</p><p>"Really? How do you know? Why don't you write Jung Jaehyun a letter to confirm?"</p><p>Ah. There it was, the thing that Yongqin really wanted</p><p>For the past few weeks since the Jung ledt the castle, Yongqin had been trying and failing to get Doyoung to write a letter to Jaehyun.</p><p>"Come on, he must be waiting for you to contact him,"</p><p>Yongqin had been pestering him with the same question again and again. The boy wouldn't give up no matter how many times he had been rejected.</p><p>"I'm not writing him a letter,"</p><p>Doyoung said with finality,</p><p>"Besides we are going tomorrow, we would already be halfway through the journey by the time the letter arrived,"</p><p>Doyoung knew Yongqin hated it when Doyoung started spilling facts because he knew that he couldn't win. Yongqin hated losing.</p><p>"Why are you being so difficult, my dear bunny,"</p><p>Doyoung blushed at the nickname. Yongqin really knew how to get him to stop doing his work.</p><p>"Don't call me that!"</p><p>Doyoung yelled in embarassment. 'My dear bunny' was a nickname he created himself back when he was ten years old and Yongqin had asked him what he wanted his significant other to call him by. </p><p>Back then, Doyoung thought that nickname was very very cute and of course, being the little shit he was, Yongqin had started calling him that to tease him.</p><p>"Yea yea sure whatever you are still being difficult,"</p><p>Yongqin said clearly not showing any sigm that he would stop calling him by that nickname.</p><p>"I'm not being difficult,"</p><p>"Yes you are. Why don't you just send him a letter. I'm sure he is waiting for one, you know communication is the key of relationship,"</p><p>"First of all, if he wants me to send a letter then he should have sent one first. I'm not that rude that I wouldn't reply and secondly, we don't have that kind of relationship,"</p><p>Doyoung felt kind of hurt saying the last sentence but it was true, Jaehyun and him didn't have the kind of relationship that Taeyong and Johnny had or Mark and Haechan or Jeno and Jaemin. They didn't long for each other like that.</p><p>"You keep on convincing yourself that, are you Jung Jaehyun that you can speak for him?"</p><p>Yongqin said in a challenging tone. Okay maybe Doyoung had been kind of difficult (and is in denial) but he would rather mark it as 'being careful not to cross the line.'</p><p>"Fine but I'm meeting him tomorrow so sending a letter now is kind of pointless right?"</p><p>Doyiung tried again. He hoped that he could convince Yongqin to stop pestering him this time.</p><p>"Yea yea sure but next time, you are sending a letter,"</p><p>Yongqin said as he stood up from the couch and walked towards the front door. </p><p>'He is leaving!'</p><p>Doyoung cheered internally but was disappointed when Yongqin turned around to face him again.</p><p>"I'm just getting you some snacks and drink. Don't think you can get rid of me easily."</p><p>---</p><p>"Here is your medicine, drink it twice every day at night and in the morning just like usual,"</p><p>Kun said as he handed Doyoung a pouch filled with packets of the medicine, all already in one time drink portion.</p><p>"Thanks Kun,"</p><p>Doyoung said with a smile that the other returned.</p><p>"It's no problem, this is my job after all,"</p><p>Kun said, still wearing the same smile he gave Doyoung before. </p><p>Despite being the same age as Doyoung he was already a prodigy in medicine that Gongmyung had appointed him to be Doyoung's personal physician since the age of sixteen and he had been doing a very good job for the past two years.</p><p>How he ended up getting whipped for the little rascal Yongqin in the end was something Doyoung could never understand but Yongqin could be nice if he wants to so maybe the two do deserve each other.</p><p>"Goodbye love, take care,"</p><p>Yongqin moved to hug Kun tightly as soon as the latter finished handing the medicine to Doyoung. Kun laughed slightly when Yongqin began to move their body around in circle.</p><p>"You take care too,"</p><p>Kun whispered affectionately, albeit a little too loud for a whisper that even Doyoung who was standing a meter away from them could hear it.</p><p>Yongqin responded by hugging him tighter and planting a huge smooch against his cheeks before he proceeded to kiss him on the lips. Doyoung quickly averted his gaze.</p><p>Knowing how shameless Yongqin could be, Doyoung was sure that the two were probably making out passionately in the background. Kun was supposed to be the more reserved of the two but these days he just gave in to whatever the other wanted him to do.</p><p>"Are you done?"</p><p>Doyoung asked after several minutes had passed. He was getting impatient.</p><p>"Yes I am,"</p><p>Yongqin said breathlessly. Doyoung finally turned around when he confirmed that the two weren't making out anymore.</p><p>Yongqin's haur was slightly disheveled and his cloth had slight rumpling on the upper part. Not to mention, his lips were bright red,a cleae sign that he had just kissed someone hard.</p><p>"Let's go then,"</p><p>Doyoung said. Yongqin followed him soon after but not before giving another excited wave at Kun who surprisingly waved back as hard.</p><p>"Let's meet Doyoung's soulmate!"</p><p>Yongqin cheered loudly as the carriage startes to move. Doyoung kicked his friend's thigh in reponse.</p><p>---</p><p>The trip to the Jung's kingdom took about 5 days in total and Doyoung could already feel his crankiness slowly coming out from having to stay in the carriage for too long.</p><p>In contrast, Yongqin grew more and more excited as day passed by. His eyes shone brighter and brighter every time they entered a new town. Really, Yongqin's excitement was probably the only thing stopping him from going full blown crazy.</p><p>When they finally arrived at the fifth day, Doyoung was pretty sure that he looked worse than literal shit itself. </p><p>Doyoung was getting more and more insecure as they approached closer and closer to the castle.</p><p>"You look fine,"</p><p>Yongqin said as he grabbed Doyoung's hand firmly, enveloping Doyoung's hand that was gripping his pants tightly in a warm hold.</p><p>It took Doyoung some time but he finally calmed down and with one last smile from Yongqin, Doyoung's insecurity was completely wiped. He couldn't be more grateful.</p><p>They arrived to the castle not long after. The carriage sropped suddey with a halt that Doyoung almost fell off his seat had it not been for Yongqin who readily steadied him.</p><p>Doyoung didn't get a chance to catch on his breath as the door of the careiage was suddenly opened,signalling that he needed to get out.</p><p>Doyoung was the first one to get out and was immediately greeted by the strong, comforting scent of pinecone floating through the much colder air of the kingdom.</p><p>Doyoung looked around his surrounding. The front gate was enclosed by a garden as beautiful or even more beautiful than Doyoung's own castle.</p><p>The garden was a mixture of red, yellow, orange and brown, a typical combination of autumn garden but beautiful regardless. Autumn flowers of the same shade decorated the garden here and there, adding even more charm to the already beautiful garden. </p><p>Everything seemed so fine until Doyoung realized that there was no pine tree aeound which means that the scent he previously smelled didn't come from his surroundings.</p><p>The scent must have come from Jung Jaehyun himself.</p><p>And true to that, in front of Doyoung greeting him was Jung Jaehyun himself, standing there in all his glory.</p><p>Jaehyun had a big dimpled smile on his face. He looked to excited at seeing Doyoung than he had expected him to be.</p><p>Maybe Yongqin was right. Maybe Jung Jaehyun really did miss him. Maybe he should have written to him.</p><p>'No it can't be. We don't have that kind of relarionship.'</p><p>"Welcome,"</p><p>Jaehyun greeted politely, head slightly bowed at Doyoung. Doyoung also bowed in return.</p><p>The next thing Jaehyun did was something he never exoected him to do.</p><p>Jaehyun took Doyoung's right hand onto his own bigger one before bringing the hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss.</p><p>Doyoung was sure he turned into a tomato at the moment.</p><p>"I am glad that you have a safe trip,"</p><p>Jaehyun said affectionately. His eyes were looking at him with such affection that Doyoung became too flustered to even say a thing back.</p><p>'Calm down Doyoung he is just doing his job,'</p><p>But Doyoung's body did the opposite of calming down. He could feel cold sweat formkng on his back as he panicked a little.</p><p>"Ah! sorry sorry I didn't see where I was going,"</p><p>The moment was immediately ruined by Yongqin's loud apology. Doyoung immediately turned around to check on his best friend. </p><p>Yongqin had tripped on the stone pavement and thankfully the guard was quick enough to catch him.</p><p>When he confirmed that Yongqin wasn't injured, he turned back to look at Jaehyun who was now sprouting a slightly annoyed look at his face.</p><p>"I'm sure both of you must be tired from the long journey. We have prepared your room so feel free to take a long rest,"</p><p>Jaehyun said with a forced smile, he must have hated loud noise.</p><p>"Please follow ms Na here,"</p><p>Jaehyun pointed at the old maid to his right who was bowing her head towards Doyoung.</p><p>Doyoung sighed in relief at the idea of finally sleeping on a proper comfortable bed after having to sleep in the carriage the night before.</p><p>Architectural wise, the castle was really similar to Doyoung's own with its tall ceiling and narrow corridors but the interior of the castle was totally different.</p><p>Whereas Doyoung's castle hallway was decorated with paintings depicting the various parts of the kingdom (and even some fossilises fish bones), the hallway of the Jung's castle was decorated with many many different fresh and living plants, very much reflective of the kingdom's strength.</p><p>"DOYOUNG HYUNG,"</p><p>Doyoung quickly turned his head towards the source of sound on his left. </p><p>Standing there was Jaemin who was wearing an excited smile on his face. He was aaving his hand enthusiastically at Doyoung before quickly running towards Doyoung.</p><p>"Hello Jaemin- ugh,"</p><p>Doyoung winced slightly when Jaemin fell onto his body with full force but was quick to wrap his hands around the younger boy who was practically dangling off him.</p><p>"Hyung let's hang out today! I wanna show you a lot of places here!"</p><p>Jaemin said estatically bouncing up and down in front of Doyoung who just let out a light laugh in response.</p><p>Doyiung was actually tired and was dying to get some sleep but seeing how excited the boy in front of him was, he didn't have the heary to reject him.</p><p>"Sure-"</p><p>"Jaemin I'm sure Prince Doyoung is tired so we should let him get some rest,"</p><p>Jaehyun said cutting Doyoung off and Jaemin's smile was immediately replaced with a frown. Doyoung felt his heart breaking seeing the sad expression on the boy's face.</p><p>Jaemin aside, hearing Jaehyun calling him Prince Doyoung made him realized how different Jaehyun acted in front of hin and everyone else.</p><p>The Jae- no Crown Prince Jung Jaehyun in front of him acted very professional and charismatic. There was not a single trace of the emotional wreck of seventeen years old boy he showed Doyoung throughout his duration of stay in the other kingdom.</p><p>"It's okay, I am not that tired Jaehyun-ssi. Come on Jaemin let's go,"</p><p>Doyoung said to Jaemin, trying to sound as enthusiatic as he can despite actually being really tired.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! Let's go!"</p><p>Jaemin hooked his right arm to Doyoung's left and thr two immediately took off back into the castle's front gate.</p><p>Jaemin was dragging him away quickly that Doyoung barely managed to look back to give Yongqin a signal that he didn't need to follow him for the trip to allow his best friend some much needed rest.</p><p>Yongqin just bowed slightly in response, the standard gesture of "I heard you" between a master and servant. </p><p>What Doyoung didn't expecy was the sheepish smile Yongqin gave right after he finished bowing.</p><p>He didn't have the time to ask back a 'why' as Jaemin soon dragged him round a corner and out of the sight of Jaehyun and Yongqin.</p><p>Doyoung certainly missed the envious look Jung Jaehyun was sending their way. </p><p>--</p><p>"Where have you been all day?"</p><p>Yongqin was standing in the middle of the room with both of his hands on his hip. He was wearing a really pissed off and disappointed expression and Doyoung really had no idea what he did wrong this time.</p><p>"You know where I go, I was with Jaemin the whole day,"</p><p>Doyoung said tiredly as he moved to take off both of his shoes but Yongqin was quicker, one moment the other man was standing several feet away, the next he was already crouched down untying Doyoung's boots shoelace.</p><p>"You even missed dinner,"</p><p>Yongqin said, voice laced with worry. Now Doyoung understood why he seemed pissed earlier, his best friend must be worried abiut him not eating.</p><p>"Don't worry I ate with Jaemin earlier,"</p><p>Doyoung said while he pat his bloated tummy but quickly stopping when he realized that Yongqin couldn't see it since he was still crouched down.</p><p>"Still you should have come to dinner,"</p><p>Yongqin said with an annoyed tone. Doyoung was confused once again, he never thought that Yongqin woukd be the type to be pissed when he missed political opportunity such as dinner as the former was never the type to care.</p><p>"I'm sorry but we still have lunch tomorrow I can make it up to queen and king tomorrow,"</p><p>By the time he finished his sentence, Yongqin had finished untying his shoes and was now looking at him with the same annoyed exoression again.</p><p>"It's not about politic you idiot,"</p><p>Yongqin said while shaking his head. Of course when it involves Yongqin it was never about the serious stuffs like failing to suck up to your allied kingdom but Doyoung couldn't really think of any other reason.</p><p>"Then what is it about?"</p><p>Doyoung said as he made his way to the bed, the idea of finally lying down seemed really really pleasing. He was only one step away from getting on the bed when Yongqin grabbed his right hand and started dragging him towards the joined bathroom.</p><p>"You are so nasty, look at how dirty you are after going out the whole day! Shower first, I already prepared the hot water,"</p><p>Doyiung was reluctant but he let Yongqin dragged him towards the bathroom as the other nagged him some more. He wasn't used to be the one in the other side of nagging.</p><p>Doyoung looked back at the abandoned bed. He swore that ge could hear the bed calling him to lay down on them but he was sure that that was just his stupid tired man talking.</p><p>Doyoung was immediately greeted by the smell of warm vanilla once he entered the bathroom.</p><p>The bathroom air felt hot, probably due to the steam coming fron the hot tub but Doyoung didn't hate the hot air. In fact, he could feel his muscle slowly relaxing fron the combination.</p><p>"Smells good right?"</p><p>Yongqin sing songed as he helped Doyoung out of the dirty clothes and Doyoubg just hummed in return. The smile on Yongqin's face grew bigger and it was as if said man was not pissed off just few moments ago.</p><p>"Isn't this the best aroma to relax too? hmm,"</p><p>Yongqin said again as Doyoung dipped into the hot water bath. Doyoung closed his eyes and sent out a signed in pleasure as his skin came in contact with the hot water.</p><p>He stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying the warmness of his skin with his eys clsoed as Yongqin continued to ramble on how vanilla is the best aroma to relax to after a tiring day. Doyoung doubt that was true but he couldn't care less at the moment.</p><p>'Maybe he is right I always find deep comfort in this vanilla scent-'</p><p>Doyoung's eyes immediately snapped open once he realized what Yongqin had been implying all these time and how he had been agreeing to what the other was saying. The smug expression on Yongqin's face confirmed his suspicion.</p><p>"You know even Kun said so he always says- YAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"</p><p>Yongqin screamed in protest as he jumoed away from Doyoung who was splashing the tub's hit water at him.</p><p>"Kim Doyoung stop! I showered already,"</p><p>Yongqin picked up a nearby bucket to cover himself from Doyoung's continuous water splash.</p><p>"You are so shameless, do you really enjoy praising yourself that much?"</p><p>Yongqin just laughed at his words. Doyoung responded by splashing harder at the other who just backed away more in response.</p><p>"You agreed to it! I have the best scent,"</p><p>Doyiung didn't need to look at the other who without doubt was wearing the biggest grin ever while Doyoung himself flushed red.</p><p>It was an unspoken truth between the both of them that Doyoung always find comfort in his best friend's skin but saying it out loud was really really embarassing. Doyoung was never one for saying such cliche thing.</p><p>The splashing continued on for a few minutes before Doyoung realized that his best friend was not worth the effort and his arm also began to feel sore from the continuous muscle work.</p><p>And so with a huft Doyoung grabbed the scrub on the side of the tub and began scrubbing at his skin that was without a doubt very dirty from all the dust and dirt collecting there the whole day. Doyoung couldn't believe he almost went to bed in that state.</p><p>Yongqin, who finally realized that Doyoung gave up in trying to get him wet, immediately put down the bucket and after rolling his sleeves up, took over Doyoung's job in scrubbing the former's arm.</p><p>"Hey, why did you seem pissed earlier?"</p><p>Doyiung asked as Yongqin moved to the other side of the tub to work on his other arm.</p><p>"I was?"</p><p>Yongqin asked back, genuinely confused. Doyoung just stared back at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Are you for real?"</p><p>Yongqin just nodded at him before he went back to scrubbing, dismissing Doyoung's question like it was nothing.</p><p>"You know when I entered the room and you were wearing this annoyed expression,"</p><p>Doyoung prssed on and after several moments of thinking, Yongqin finally let out and "oh" indicating that he finally remembered what had happened.</p><p>"Ah that one, I just felt bad for Jaehyun,"</p><p>Yongqin replied without looking up at Doyoung. He put Doyoung's cleaned arm back into the tub and signalled the other to lean forward so he could scrub at his back. Doyoung did as he was told and leaned his body forward until his chest touched hus folded knees.</p><p>"Why do you feel bad for Jaehyun?"</p><p>The hand that was rubbing his back suddenly stopped. Doyoung looked back to find Yongqin staring back at him with an incredulous expression.</p><p>"Are you for real?"</p><p>This time it was Yongqin that was asking him in disbelief. </p><p>"Who did you come here for?"</p><p>Yongqin asked and Doyoung finally understood what he did wrong today.</p><p>"Jaehyun...,"</p><p>Doyoung whispered quietly. The reason why Doyoung visited the kingdom was to learn about the castle and to get to know his fiance better yet here he was spending the whe day with Jaemin instead.</p><p>Good thing Jaemin was an omega too and good thing he was Jaehyun's brother or else the issue might have been bigger that it was now.</p><p>"You didn't see it didn't you, he looked so jealous when Jaemin dragged you away this morning,"</p><p>Doyoung flushed a little at the idea that Jaehyun was jealous at his brother for taking Doyoung away but immediately crossed the possibility out.</p><p>There was no such relationship between them so why would he feel jealous of Jaemin. Maybe Jaehyun was just pissed because he had another event planned for the day but couldn't do it because Jaemin asked Doyoung to accompany him.</p><p>That must have been the case, Yongqin's dramatic ass might have misunderstood it as jealousy.</p><p>"Alright Yong please get my pajamas ready I need to sleep early today and apologize tomorrow first thing in the morning,"</p><p>Doyoung stood up suddenly, splashing aater everywhere including to a shocked Yongqin who almost fell forward into the tube as the object he was scrubbing on suddenly disappear.</p><p>"Hey, you are not done yet. Sit back down!"</p><p>Yongqin said, pulling Doyoung's wrist ti get the man back into the now cold tub.</p><p>Doyoung grumbled in annoyance at the command but made no further protest as Yongqin quickly rubbed the rest of his back. Doyoung picked up another scrub to clean the rest of his body so he didn't need to wait for Yongqin which would in turn slowed down the whole bathing thing even more.</p><p>They were done fifteen minutes later and after drying and dressing Doyoung up, Yongqin left the room to allow Doyoung to get his much needed rest.</p><p>Doyoung had never slept more soundly in his life, so soundly that he ended up waking late the next day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank yiu so much for reading I really really do appreciate all comments and kudos love you all!! Thank you for 300 kudos and don't forget to stream (you can even stream while reading this!!) and anyway i know it is a bit late but can you guys suggest me for some names for the kingdoms 😚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. New day, new problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I'm back~ I'm sorry for the kind of late update (just a few hours) since I was busy making the future chapters that I just realized I haven't edited this one so here we go I hope you enjoy it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hate you why didn't you wake me up earlier,"</p><p>Doyoung said, slightly pissed, as he buttoned up his shirt in hurry. He didn't bother waiting for Yongqin to help him dress scrambled to find a suitable pair of pants in the wardrobe.</p><p>"Sorry sorry you know I just woke up 15 minutes ago and immediately ran all the way here to help you get ready,"</p><p>Yongqin retort back but there was no anger in his voice. In fact, he sounded slightly remorsed for not waking up Doyoung earlier.</p><p>"Yongqin quick the pants!"</p><p>Doyiung said from where he was standing in front of the full body mirror, his back facing where Yongqin was.</p><p>"Okay coming!"</p><p>Doyoung turned around at the voice and was immediately greeted by the sight of a messy pile of clothes on the floor.</p><p>"Yong-"</p><p>"Just wear this hurry!"</p><p>Doyoung didn't have time to protest as Yongqin quickly shoved a pair of white pants to his chest. </p><p>He quickly put the pants on while Yongqin scrambled for the hairbrush to straighten up his bed hair.</p><p>"Hurry up Yong!"</p><p>Doyoung yelled at his best friend once again once he was done putting on the pants and the other was still not done brushing his hair.</p><p>"Okay okay we are good now,"</p><p>Doyoung checked his appearance kn the mirror one more time before he left. His hair and outift looked okay and presentable so that should be enough.</p><p>"Alright I'm off-"</p><p>"Wait wait,"</p><p>Yongqin quickly scrambled towards him, a package of medicine on one hand and water on the other.</p><p>"Drink this first,"</p><p>Doyoung was in such a rush that he almost forgot to drink his morning medicine. In one quick gulp, Doyoung threw in both the bitter medicine and the water, almost choking along the way but quickly recovered.</p><p>"Is there anything more?"</p><p>Doyoung asked. Yongqin looked up to think for a moment before shaking his head.</p><p>"Then I'm going,"</p><p>With his shoes still half in, Doyoung quickly rushed out of the room.</p><p>---</p><p>Jung Jaehyun was nowhere in sight by the time Doyoung arrived in the dining hall but that aas of course to be expected as it was already 11 am in the morning.</p><p>Doyoung still couldn't believe that he had slept for more than 12 hours.</p><p>So like an idiot, Doyoung went around the castle to look for Jaehyun like an idiot even though he was unfamiliar with the castle.</p><p>He was usually always the rational one but Doyoung guessed that panicking really did something to your brain.</p><p>And so, after going around and getting lost for thirty minutes, Doyoung decided that asking for direction was the right thing to do.</p><p>So Doyoung approached a group of young servants who were huddled together in one corner to gossip. They were too busy minding their own business that they didn't notice Doyoung's approaching figure.</p><p>"Where is Prince Jaehyun right now?"</p><p>The servants' facial exoression immediately changed from excited to fearful at the mention of the crown prince's name. </p><p>"Ah um,"</p><p>They all looked hesitant to answer, nudging one another to step forward and finally helped Doyoung find the person he was looking for.</p><p>"I-I'll take you there,"</p><p>One of the servants finally came forward to the relief to the others there. He bowed at Doyoung before motioning the other to follow. </p><p>"Why did you all seem nervous?"</p><p>Doyoung asked as they walked, genuinely confused by the whole fiasco.</p><p>"I'm really sorry for our behaviour back then your grace it's just that-"</p><p>The servant stopped midway, hesitating to continue. Maybe he was scared of the consequence as getting caught gossiping about member of the royal family might lead to some serious problem.</p><p>And Doyoung being a fiancé to the crown prince was not exactly helping.</p><p>"It's okay you can continue,"</p><p>Doyoung assured the young servant and the other nodded nervously, slightly unconvinced, befire continuing,</p><p>"It's just that his highness wasn't in his best mood since yesterday,"</p><p>Uh oh?</p><p>So Jaehyun was really pissed that Doyoung ignored him the whole day yesterday.</p><p>Doyoung couldn't see the servant's expression from behind but he was sure that the other had some sort of frightened expression on his face.</p><p>"Pissed off? What exactly did he do?"</p><p>Doyoung almost felt bad as the servant flinched slightly at his curiousity but he really needed to know.</p><p>"Umm I'm sorry your grace please don't report me for saying this,"</p><p>The servant dared a glance back and Doyoung gave him a nod in affirmation.</p><p>"His highness glared at everyone who approached him no not only glared he even growled at some of us who came even one meter close to him," </p><p>Okay Doyoung really needs to apologize to him. The boy really was terrorizing his poor servants. They didn't deserve this.</p><p>"The scariest part was that-"</p><p>Oh Doyoung was so wrong thinking that growling at everyone was the worst thing Jaehyun could do.</p><p>"-yesterday one of the kingdom's accountant submitted the document to him late. Usually his highness wouldn't mind this kind of stuff but yesterday, his highness got so angry that he literally marched from his room into the accountant's workroom and banged the document on the accountant's desk so hard that even the servants outside could hear it,"</p><p>Doyoung thought that the Jung Jaehyun who was acreaming at him back in hus own kingdom was at his angriest form but it runed out he was completely wrong.</p><p>"Everyone felt bad but they were also very very scared of his highness so they couldn't do anything but watch in fear. We were so lucky that the Queen was passing nearby or else the situation might get out of hand,"</p><p>the servant finished, body shaking slightly as he recalled the scary experience.</p><p>"So please be careful your grace,"</p><p>the servant said as he stopped and turned aeound to bow at Doyoung.</p><p>Doyoung glanced to his left and realized that they had arrived to where Jaehyun was. The dark brown door probably lead to Jaehyun's study. He was too preoccupied with listening to the story that he didn't pay attention to where they were going.</p><p>Now faced with the upcoming reality, Doyoung felt slightly nervous about the encounter that was about to happen.</p><p>'How if he is really angry at me?'</p><p>Doyoung thought nervously as he stared at the door in front of him.</p><p>'How if he scream at me like before?'</p><p>His brain should just shut up if it couldn't make him feel better.</p><p>Gathering all his courage, Doyoung knocked the giant door twice but was greeted with no response.</p><p>'Maybe he didn't hear me,'</p><p>Doyiung knocked again but just like before, was greeted with silence. He was about to give up when Jaehyun's voice suddenly came from behind the door,</p><p>"Come in,"</p><p>He sounded annoyed. Doyoung gulped a little before opening the large doors.</p><p>The inside of Jaehyun's study was just like the typical royal studies, much like Doyoung's own albeit bigger because he was the crown prince. </p><p>On both left and right side of the room were booksheleves filled with documents and reference books. One of the shelves, the one located on the right closest to the door was filled with potted plants of many different flowers, typical of an agriculutral kingdom though most of them seemed tl have died with the season.</p><p>At the center of the room were an array of couches of leather couches with a wooden coffee table in the middle. On top of the coffee table was another potted plant though this one was a fern instead of flower.</p><p>Sunlight streamed through the window on the window on the wall furthest from the door. Right in front of the window was a messy mahogany desk with piles of documents stacked on it and in the midst of it all, seated on the chair with a grumpy expression was Jung jaehyun himself.</p><p>Jaehyun didn't even spare Doyoung a glance as he entered the room. His eyes were focused on the paper in front of him, eyebrows scrunched and face molded into a frown.</p><p>He was leaning his head on one of his hand while the other hand was holding a pen that he chewed on occasionally as he focused on the work in front of him.</p><p>"Hey,"</p><p>Doyoung greeted carefully, not wanting to scare Jaehyun and pissed him even more.</p><p>Immediately, Jaehyun stopped chewing on his pen and looked up straight at Doyoung. He lifted his head up from where it was leaning on his head and stared at Doyoung as if he was seeing a ghost.</p><p>"Hey?"</p><p>Doyoung tried again and that seemed to snap Jaehyun up. His expression suddenly softened, no trace of the grumpiness he previously radiated.</p><p>"Hey hyung,"</p><p>Jaehyun stood up from his chair to make his way to the entrance where Doyoung was still standing on.</p><p>'He is not angry?'</p><p>Judging from his expression, Jaehyun was definitely not angry at Doyoung but then again why was he so grumpy earlier.</p><p>"Come and take a sit,"</p><p>Jaehyun pulled Doyoung's arm gently and guided him to one of the long couch and the two if them sat there side by side.</p><p>"I miss you hyung,"</p><p>Jaehyun said as he hugged Doyoung who flinched slightly at the action. Doyoung hoped that the younger didn't realize that he flinched and even if he did, Jaehyun didn't say anything.</p><p>"I miss you too,"</p><p>Doyoung said, moving his hands to hug the other back. He could feel Jaehyun's smile even though he couldn't see the other boy's face but judging from the strong pinecone scent in the air, Jaehyun must be really happy right now.</p><p>And it seemed that Doyoung wasn't the only one sniffing the air around them. Not long after they hugged, Jaehyun had angled himself so his nose was pointed at Doyoung's neck and without any warning, Jaehyun took a deep breath of the salty sea scent.</p><p>It wasn't weird for future mates like them to be nosing each other's scent like this but Jaehyun was normally so reserved in this kind of stuff around Doyoung. Today was just a weird exception.</p><p>"I'm sorry,"</p><p>Doyoung mumbled into the fabric of Jaehyun's shoulder. The younger boy instantly looked up from where he was nosing Doyoung's scent as he sensed the other's distress.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Jaehyun leaned away from the hug as he stared worriedly at the older, hands still gently holding Doyoung's shoulder.</p><p>"It's just that I ignored you the whole day yesterday that was rude of me,"</p><p>Doyoung looked away in guilt. That didn't last long as Jaehyun held the older's cheek gently before guiding it to look back at him.</p><p>"It's fine,"</p><p>Jaehyun said with a smile, eyes turning crescent and dimples showing. </p><p>"You being here makes me feel really happy,"</p><p>Jaehyun moved both of his hands to hug Doyoung's waist sideway. He rested his head on Doyoung's shoulder as he snuggled into his neck, acting like a little child. He really was a good actor.</p><p>"So you're not angry anymore?"</p><p>Doyoung asked as he ruffled Jaehyun's hair. </p><p>"Am not but I want you to give me something,"</p><p>Jaehyun said cheekily. Yep, he was definitely not angry.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Doyoung asked. He felt light-hearted knowing that there was no more conflict between the two of them.</p><p>"Kiss me,"</p><p>Jaehyun said bluntly and Doyoung instantly froze in response. </p><p>He was no longer ruffling hair and the younger must have noticed the uneasiness in Doyoung's mind as he quickly said,</p><p>"No, no not on the lips just here-,"</p><p>He pointed towards his cheeks where his dimple is,</p><p>"Just on the cheek?"</p><p>Jaehyun ended his sentence with a question mark, hoping that he had done the right thing but Doyoung was still frozen.</p><p>"O-okay maybe not now haha,"</p><p>Jaehyun laughed nervously, hands no longer hugging Doyoung as he rubbed on his head, messing up his hair.</p><p>"Anyway hyung have you eaten breakfast?"</p><p>Jaehyun began, trying to divert away from the topic and possibly lessen the awkward air.</p><p>"Ah no I haven't when I came to the dining hall before the servants had cleaned all the food-"</p><p>Jaehyun's eyes seemed to darken a little at those words. His previously gone frown had returned.</p><p>"They did that? I told them-"</p><p>"Oh no no it's not their fault I woke up late anyway besides it's almost lunch time now I can just eat lunch,"</p><p>Doyoung interjected quickly in hope that he was able to save the poor seravnts' from Jaehyun's rage.</p><p>Jaehyun, though reluctant, seemed to be satisfied by the explanation as he gave Doyoung another one of his signature smile.</p><p>"Alright hyung then let's go together,"</p><p>Jaehyun help out his hand for Doyiung to help him stnd up from the couch.</p><p>Doyoung looked at the hand in front of him and was about to reach out to it when another idea went through his mind.</p><p>A few seconds passed and Doyoung still didn't take Jaehyun's hand and the latter was about to walk away in disappointment when Doyoung suddenly stood up to give Jaehyun a kiss on the cheek, just like he asked before.</p><p>It was just a quick peck on the cheek, probably didn't even last a second but it was enough to light up a smile on Jaehyun's face for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p>---</p><p>The lunch went by smoothly. As soon as they were all settled in around the table, Doyoung quickly apologized for his absence yesterday.</p><p>The queen and king quickly dismissed it aaying it was no trouble and Jaemin was happy too after spending time with him.</p><p>Well Jaehyun was in a bad mood but that was beside the point.</p><p>The room was soon filled with light hearted conversation. Queen Jung was telling him about Jaehyun's childhood while the latter was silently panicking beside him.</p><p>"Oh Jaehyun do you still have that ri-"</p><p>"Mom not now,"</p><p>Jaehyun tensed slightly at the question. Doyoung looked at the other in question but Jaehyun's eyes were still focused on his mom.</p><p>"Oh yes yes, hyung do you still have it? You used to carry them everywhere that was so cute,"</p><p>Jaehyun's ears turned red as Jaemin spoke. Whatever they were referring to must be an embarassing memory.</p><p>'Ring? As in his previous engagement ring?'</p><p>Doyoung was genuinely confused. They must be talking about Jaehyun's and Sicheng's engagement ring since he of course would still have his engagement ring with Doyoung since they were only engaged months ago.</p><p>Doyoung had no idea how they could talk about a tragic story in such a light hearted way.</p><p>"I still have them so stop talking about it,"</p><p>Jaehyun said, slightly annoyed but instead of stopping, his mother and Jaemin continued to giggle even more</p><p>'He still have them? So the person he told me about in the lake was not Taeyong but Sicheng?'</p><p>Doyoung recalled back his conversation with Jaehyun on the lake. Jaehyun had said that he used to come to the lake to think of the person he loved so Doyoung quickly assumed it was Taeyong but now that he thought about it, Jaehyun was probably too young to remember much of his crush on Taeyong so it made more sense if he aas talking about his former fiancé.</p><p>Somehow the sudden realization made his heart hurt a little.</p><p>"Hyung are you okay? You seem kinda out of it?"</p><p>Jaehyun shook Doyoung's shoulder lightly, snapping him back to reality. </p><p>Doyoung blinked his eyes twice before he was finally fully back to reality. He almost felt bad for overthinking when he saw the concerned look on Jaemin's and the queen's face.</p><p>"Are you still tired from yesterday hyung? I'm really sorry,"</p><p>Jaemin sounded very worried when he spoke that Doyoung felt even worse for making the boy worry.</p><p>"Oh no, I'm fine. Just had too much thought,"</p><p>Doyoung gave him a reassuring gummy smile which Jaemin responded back to with a grin. </p><p>The lunch was over not long after that. The king and queen went back to their respective studies. Jaemin also excused himself to attend his afternoon dance lesson.</p><p>Soon, there were only the two of them left in the room. There was a silence between the two as they finished their drinks and for the first time, the silence wasn't an awkaard one.</p><p>"Do you want to go somewhere hyung?"</p><p>Jaehyun said as the made their way back to Jaehyun's study. Doyoung, not having anything to do, just followed the younger wherever he was going so he won't get lost.</p><p>"I don't really have anywhere in mind since I don't really like going out but maybe you can show me some places,"</p><p>Doyoung responded. It wasn't like he actually hated going to places,it was just that after years of spending his days sitting around in his study, Doyoung had slowly lost the will to explore.</p><p>"Ah, then shall we take a walk to the lake?"</p><p>Doyoung felt something in his stomach when he heard the word lake. Call him dramatic but Doyoung didn't think he was ready for another 'I love someone else' talk from Jung Jaehyun.</p><p>"Sure,"</p><p>But of course Doyoung couldn't reject him. He had the task of pleasing the other and that involved going to places that makes the younger happy.</p><p>"Wait but don't you have work to do?"</p><p>Doyoung asked as they walked towards the front gate.</p><p>"Mom told me I can have my day offs when you are here so I'm good,"</p><p>Jaehyun put his left hand on his hip, forming a loop between his hand and his body, an invitation for Doyoung to link their arms together.</p><p>From Doyoung's lack of romantic life point of view, walking around with their arms linked sounded pretty embarassing. He had seen many others did it before and couldn't understand how people could just act so in love in public.</p><p>But yes now that he had an actual partner, this kind of situation was inevitable.</p><p>Doyoung inserted his right hand throught the loop and before he knew it, he was walking side by side with Jaehyun, arms linked and body pressed against each other.</p><p>There very few people around them but Doyoung swore he could feel many people looking at them judgingly even though he knew very we nobody would dare look at them like that. Not when he was walking around with the freaking crown prince.</p><p>On the contrary, Jaehyun seemed pleased by the gesture as he let out a small noise of approval when Doyoung first linked their arms together.</p><p>(In the eyes of normal people, the two of them looked like an actual couple that were in love especially judging from the fond look on Jaehyun's eyes but Doyoung was once again too blind to see it.) </p><p>---</p><p>The lake was situated not that far from the castle, only around ten minutes walk away from the front gate. It was not a wonder that little Jaehyun would often visit this place during his free time.</p><p>Not to mention, the lake was very pretty too. Brown, red and yellow trees decorated the leg, forming a neat semi circle around the far side of the lake. </p><p>The lake aater itseld was crystal clear, a stunning emerald cour that was free from any kind of contaminant.</p><p>It really was an ideal place for love, both for dating and to just think about your love like Jaehyun did when he was young.</p><p>"Is it pretty,"</p><p>Jaehyun asked proudly when he saw the stunned look in Doyoung's eyes. The latter just nodded excitedly in reponse, all previous anxiety forgotten and Jaehyun just laughed ag the elder's enthusiasm.</p><p>Doyoung let go of his clutch on Jaehyun's arm and began to roam around the edge of the lake.</p><p>Unlike Doyoung's lake that has sand next to the lake, this lake had fertile soil surrounding the lake and thus caused tall weeds (almost reaching Doyoung's hip) to grow.</p><p>Upon closer observation, Doyoung noticed that there was nothing except tall grasses around where he was standing.</p><p>"Jaehyun?"</p><p>Doyoung called out the younger who quickly walked to his side in response.</p><p>"You said you used to come play with flowers but I'm not seeing any of them?"</p><p>Doyoung scanned his eyes around again, making sure that there really was no flower around and yes, there really was no flower around.</p><p>'Maybe because it's autumn already?'</p><p>In his confusion, Doyoung didn't notice Jaehyun's right hand slipping to hold his left, it was only when the younger dragged him away that he saw theur entangled hands.</p><p>"Jaehyun?"</p><p>Doyoung's voice was a pitch higher than his normal one and he almost cursed out in embarassment. He should knew better than to try talking when he was in a flustered state.</p><p>Yes, he was flustered because they were holding hands.</p><p>"Yea?"</p><p>Jaehyun answered without looking back.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>Doyoung asked again, this time back in his normal pitch.</p><p>"To where the flower is,"</p><p>The two of them went into a path between a cluster of tree, past rows and rows of white wooded trees with red and orang leaves falling around them. The secen around them was truly like those of a fairytale where the hero and heroine would meet for the first time.</p><p>But no Doyoung wasn't a heroine and Jaehyun wasn't a hero so he really shouldn't be imagining a stupid love story right now.</p><p>The sight that greeted Doyoung at the end of the path was astounding.</p><p>"Pretty right?"</p><p>Doyoung's mouth was open in amazement as he brought his feet vloser and closer to where the flower field was.</p><p>In front of him was a beautiful array of different types of red, orange and yellow flowers, a deep contrast with the green grass around them.</p><p>Doyoung had always thought that there were too many flowers in the lake back at home but the number of different flowers back there was nothing compared to here.</p><p>On one side was some tulips, on the other lilies and scattered everywhere were many more Doyoung couldn't name. </p><p>Doyoung felt that he could just stay here learning the names of flower while enjoying the autumn breeze after he moved to this kingdom.</p><p>"Do you like the view?"</p><p>Doyoung didn't need to answer his question, Jaehyun could pretty much guess his response from the way he had reacted.</p><p>Jaehyun moved to crouch beside Doyoung who had his cupped around a dandellion, fingers gently touching the seeds who one by one got blown away by the wind.</p><p>"Do you want to make a wish?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked Doyoung who nodded enthusiastically in reponse. </p><p>Doyoung picked up a dandellion for himself and another one for Jaehyun. Luckily, there was another dandellion with relatively many unblown seeds on not far from where his own was located.</p><p>"Thanks hyung,"</p><p>Doyoung just gave him a close mouth smile before he focused back on his own flower. </p><p>He closed his eyes as he thought of what to wish for. There were many things that Doyoung wanted in life but most of the times he was just too shy to just think about them.</p><p>And one of them was well, being in a happy relationship was one of them.</p><p>It wasn't like he was unhappy now, no, he was okay but just not happy. The two of them had started off wrong and although the younger had apologized many times and they decided to just leave those bad moments behind, there was always this thing that held Doyoung back from being truly comfortable around Jaehyun.</p><p>Doyoung was the one who told Jaehyun to pretend like nothing happened but here he was, acting like a hypocrite.</p><p>'Let's be okay,'</p><p>He opened his eyes slowly before blowing at the flower in front of him. Doyoung watched with sad eyes as the seeds flew away until they were completely out of sight.</p><p>"What did you wish for?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked after he had blown his own flower. Doyoung just shrugged in response.</p><p>"Do you want to know what I wish for?"</p><p>Jaehyun was looking at him intensely, so intense that Doyoung had to look away as he felt an uncomfortable churning in his stomach.</p><p>"I just wished for your wish to be granted,"</p><p>It was cliché and Doyoung hated cliché thing. Hated it even more when his brain started screaming that Jaehyun was acting again.</p><p>---</p><p>"When will you go back home?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked on the way back from their little outing. This time, they were just walking side by side, no hand holding or interlocked arms.</p><p>"Early in the morning the day after tomorrow,"</p><p>Doyoung answered and Jaehyun deflated slightly at the answer.</p><p>"So fast? I was hoping you will stay longer,"</p><p>Jaehyun sounded genuinely sad but a part of Doyoung's irrational mind was still screaming at how the other was probably just acting like a good fiancé as per his mother request.</p><p>Doyoung just gave him a sad smile. It took five days to go here and another five days to go back and with the addition of 5 days of stay, Doyoung really couldn't afford to stay longer. He had so many documents to check once he was back.</p><p>His brother had selected a new head accountant, a beta named Taeil who was pretty good with his job but yea Doyoung couldn't really trust him yet.</p><p>The rest of the walk was spent in silent and soom they were back to the castle's front gate.</p><p>"Do you really not want to go anywhere else?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked and Doyoung could hear the slight desperation in his voice.</p><p>'Desperate for what?'</p><p>Deep down, Doyoung knew what the younger wanted but he was once again stupid, afraid and insecure.</p><p>"No I'm fine, you must be busy with work already. I don't want to hold you back,"</p><p>'But you are not holding me back,'</p><p>Doyoung could almost hear Jawhyun spoke the sentence just by looking at the other's expression. Yet he still don't give any indication that he understood the younger.</p><p>"I'll just walk around and familiarize myself with the castle,"</p><p>Doyoung said and Jaehyun stopped trying to persuade him knowing that the elder really didn't want to stay.</p><p>Doyoung felt bad, really bad that only Jaehyun was putting effort into their relationship but no matter how hard he tried, Doyoung somehow always managed to find a reason to think that the other was just acting like a good mate.</p><p>"See you during dinner,"</p><p>The two parted just like that. No hug, no kiss to the hand or anything.</p><p>"Hyung,"</p><p>Jaehyun called Doyoung just when the latter was abiut to walk away.</p><p>"Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"</p><p>Doyoung couldn't answer him, nit when the other was looking at him like a kicked puppy.</p><p>"No,"</p><p>And with a smile, Doyoung gave Jaehyun a bow before walking away. The younger didn't do anything wrong, Doyoung's mind was the problem.</p><p>Jaehyun must be pretty disappointed in him but it was okay, it was better if there was no such attachment between them anyway.</p><p>---</p><p>"You know I don't know what happened but you always look so tired everytime you spent time with Jaehyun,"</p><p>Yongqin said in confusion as he stared down at Doyoung who was cuddling his pillow om the bed.</p><p>"You can tell me if anything happened but judging from how you have been quiet the whole time, nothing really happened right?"</p><p>Yongqin was right. Doyoung had never hesitated to tell his best friend about his problems with Jaehyun before but this time, Jung Jaehyun wasn't even the problem.</p><p>"He wasn't the problem. I was,"</p><p>Doyoung mumbled quietly. Curse him and his stupid brain, his stupid insecurites amd his stupid trust issue.</p><p>"Tell me Yong, how do you know that whatever Kun did for you was genuine and not because he wanted anything from you,"</p><p>Doyoung sat up from his sleeping position in order to look at his best friend who was standing a few feet away from the bed near where his belonging were placed in.</p><p>"I just know?"</p><p>Yongqin answered as if that was the most obvious answer ever. Call Doyoung dumb but he really couldn't tell whether Jaehyun was being genuine or not.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Doyoung urged again.</p><p>"I don't know okay? I just know it maybe you are just not in an emotionally right state to understand but you are still learning so that's fine,"</p><p>Doyoung could almost hear the eye roll in his best friend's voice but he was mire desperate for an answer that he just ignored the insult.</p><p>Doyoung watched as Yongqin continued to rummaged through his bag before finally taking a black pouch out of it.</p><p>"Alright Do time for medicine,"</p><p>Yongqin opened the puch to take the medicine portion for tonight. The pouch was colour coded to make things easier, white one for the day and black one for the night. Each portion of the medicine had dates written on them so Doyoung would alaays be reminded to take one for each day.</p><p>"Here you-"</p><p>Yongqin froze mid sentence with his hand still inside the open pouch.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>Doyoung asked, worried at his friend's sudden halt in movement. It wouldn't be funny if Yongqin was suddenly having a stroke in front of Doyoung but it couldn't be, the other was too young for that.</p><p>"Umm Do, why is yesterday's portion still here,"</p><p>Yongqin said awkward, eyes still looking down into the pouch. He took the small package with yesterday's date written on it at Doyoung to prove his point.</p><p>This time, it was Doyoung who was frozen. His eyes widened in panic as he digested the situation.</p><p>Doyoung had forgotten to take his medicine yesterday because he was too tired which means that he just broke his regular medicine cycle for the past four years or so and that wasn't a good thing.</p><p>"Oh my god,"</p><p>Kun had never failed to remind him how important it was to take the medcine regularly and so Doyoung always took the medicine given to him religiously.</p><p>And the impact was pretty good. People normally got their heat every 2 or three months while Doyoung's was every four to five months. Although he got far less heats than others in a year, they came regularly.</p><p>And yes that was because he followed a tight schedule of medicine every three months after the previous heat.</p><p>This improvement had just began since one and a half years ago after two years of hardwork and now all those hardwork had come to a waste.</p><p>"Okay okay calm down calm down,"</p><p>Yongqin must have smelled his distress as he quickly ran from his position towards Doyoung to give him a hug.</p><p>"We-we need to tell Kun,"</p><p>None of them were medical exoert and no one in this castle knew about Doyoung better than Kun so it seemed that they needed to shorten theur visit and come back home as fast as possible.</p><p>"Okay you go tell the queen and king while I pack your stuffs,"</p><p>The two of them quickly scarmbled to their legs. Doyoung, not having the time to change into much formal cloth just threw on an outer coat and left the room to find the queen and king.</p><p>They must be preparing to sleep and Doyoung didn't want to seem rude so he quickly changed direction and instead aalked towards Jaehyun's room.</p><p>He had spent the afternoon trying to memorize the way around the castle and hopefully his memory would guide him to the right place.</p><p>Doyoung looked at the wooden door in front of him, slightly out of breath after running around the hallway for several minutes. He really had to work out more.</p><p>"What's your business here your grace?"</p><p>One of the guard asked when they noticed Doyoung walking tiwards the room.</p><p>"I need to see-"</p><p>Doyoung took a deep breath,</p><p>"I need to see Jae- Prince Jaehyun please,"</p><p>The guards didn't ask any further question befire knocking twice on the door and informing Jaehyun that he had a visitor.</p><p>"Tell him to come in,"</p><p>Doyoung quickly rushed in once the door was opened.</p><p>Inside, Jung Jaehyun aas already in his sleeping pajamas. He was seated comfortably on the bed while reading a boo. A lone candle on the bedside table provided illumination aside from the two large torches placed on the right and left side of the wall.</p><p>"What happened hyung?"</p><p>Jaehyun immediately put his book down and walked towards the elder when he saw the others' breathless figure.</p><p>"I-I need to go back,"</p><p>Doyoung managed in between breaths. Jaehyun just stares at him in shock.</p><p>"W-why? Did I do-"</p><p>"No, no it has nothing to do with you,"</p><p>Doyoung quickly interjected as to not cause any misunderstanding and Jaehyun instantly let out a breath of relief.</p><p>"Let's sit down first,"</p><p>Jaehyun's room was very spacious,as exoected of a crown prince. It has not only the typical wardrobe, shelbes and bed but also a mini living room on one side of the room and a small study area on the other side.</p><p>Jaehyun guided the elder to one of the bigger couch before sitting down next to him.</p><p>"Before I start, you are aware of how I have irregular heats right and I can possibly be infertile,"</p><p>The news of his condition had spread around a few years back bur Doyoung wasn't sure just how far away it had spread.</p><p>Jaehyun gave him a nod, confirming that yes, he was aware.</p><p>"I am supposed to drink this medicine every few months and when I'm taking them, I really have to take them regularly following a fixed schedule,"</p><p>Doyoung took a deep breath to calm himself a little. Jaehyun, in an effort to help the elder to calm down, took the latter's hand and gave them a slight squeeze.</p><p>"And I was supposed to take them through this trip amd I forgot to take them yesterday night. I'm not sure how bad the effect is but Kun had always reminded me on how carefully I should take them and now I'm panicking because I don't know what to do,"</p><p>The room must have smelled of raging seas by now considering how much Doyoung was panicking.</p><p>To people who are unaware, they might think that Doyoung was overreacting. They might think that it was just a simple carelessness but since his case was pretty rare, nobody really knew how to solve his problem and how to handle the situation in case of fuck ups.</p><p>"Hyung calm down,"</p><p>It was those pine scent again, the same pine scent that could make his muscles relax instantaneously.</p><p>"I will te my parents okay? Thank you for telling me first. Just go to sleep now, I will take care of everything and we will have a carruage ready by tomorrow morning,"</p><p>Doyoung looked at Jaehyun's face which was only a few centimeters away from him and instead of the usual churniness he felt at the close proximity, Doyoung felt instantly calmed down by the sight of Jaehyun's face close to him.</p><p>They stayes like that for some time and once Doyoung had completely calmed down, Jaehyun gave his forehead a kiss before sending him away to rest.</p><p>Doyoung's heart felt much lighter as he left the room and possibly for the rest of the night (P.s. he did sleep soundly afterwards).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Doyoung my man needs to loosedn up 😔 please go easy on him and don't hate him cause he is my baby. Thank you for reading,kudos and comments are always appreciated and don't forget to stream!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The forgotten memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy sorry for the kinda late (few hours) update cuz I kinda forgot my password. I hope another slow chapter will not bore you so enjoy! P.s. Im so happy kick it got first win!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It is a big problem,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't dare meet Kun's or his brother's eyes. Without even looking up, he was sure that both of them had a livid and disappointed expression. Doyoung hated being a disappointment.</p><p>Next to him, Yongqin also had his eyes cast downcast. His guilty expression was a rare sight as his best friend wasn't usually the type to feel guilty about things.</p><p>"We were doing so good and now it's back to square one again,"</p><p>Doyoung heard Kun sighed. It was only in this kingdom that a physician could lecture a prince so carelessly in front of the king but once again, all of them had grown past being formal to each other a long time ago.</p><p>"Is there really no way of fixing this?"</p><p>Gongmyung surprisingly didn't sound angry when he spoke, in fact, the other actually sounded worried.</p><p>"Not that I know of,"</p><p>Kun let out another big sigh and Doyoung felt even worse.</p><p>"Then what do you suggest we do?"</p><p>Gongmyung asked again. There was a tone of urgency in his voice.</p><p>It was no wonder that Gongmyung sounded so panicked. Doyoung and Jaehyun were set to marry in a few months and with him messing up his medicine pattern, there was a chance that the Jungs might dump him if he became infertile since Jaehyun was the only heir.</p><p>Doyoung felt slightly weak on the knees at the thought.</p><p>"I'm not really sure but for now let's just carry on with taking medicine as usual,"</p><p>Kun said exasperatedly. Gongmyung let out a noise of frustation as he brought his right hand to massage his forehead. Hyesung was quick to hug her husband in order to calm him down.</p><p>Gongmyung and Hyesung left the medicine ward not long after as there was nothing much more to do and they both had other duties to attend to.</p><p>Now only the three of them and a thick silence were left in the room.</p><p>"Yongqin why don't you remind him? You are supposed to assist him,"</p><p>Kun hadn't called Yongqin by his real name for so long that Yongqin himself flinched slightly at the mention of his name.</p><p>"I'm sorry I-"</p><p>"No it wasn't your fault. I was the one who forgot,"</p><p>Doyoung quickly interrupted. After all, he was the one who was responsible for taking his own medicine and he didn't want to be the one who caused a fight between the usually very much in love couple.</p><p>"Fine whatever, it doesn't matter whose fault it is anyway. What we need now is a solution,"</p><p>Kun said in annoyance as he left the room, slamming the door slightly as he left.</p><p>Doyoung immediately sank to the floor as soon as Kun left and was about to hit it hard had it not been for Yongqin's quick response.</p><p>"How if he cancels the marriage?"</p><p>Doyoung's voice was shaking as he spoke. His body trembled uncontrollably in Yongqin's hold that the other had some trouble trying to keep them still.</p><p>"He won't. Trust me,"</p><p>Yongqin said it with so much confidence and Doyoung wondered how could the other be so sure.</p><p>"You can't see it but I can. He won't,"</p><p>Doyoung looked up to his friend and saw that Yongqin had a look that said "I'm 100% sure". Doyoung had no idea where his confidence came from.</p><p>"How are you so sure?"</p><p>Okay maybe they have been getting along better but with Doyoung constantly pushing Jaehyun away he doubted the other actually wanted such an annoying partner.</p><p>"Because he has been waiting for this for a long time,"</p><p>He didn't expect that answer and it didn't sound like Yongqin was bluffing either.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Doyoung's eyes was expectant but Yongqin knew that he was in no place to be telling him about Jaehyun.</p><p>"I'm sorry it is not my place to say. He will tell you soon I promise."</p><p>---</p><p>"Hello to my favorite hyung,"</p><p>Haechan was standing in the middle of his study, on top of the small coffee table while holding a banner that says "CHEER UP!!!!"</p><p>Doyoung slammed the door shut again to the immediate protest of the boy inside.</p><p>"How dare you close the door on me!"</p><p>Haechan whined as he opened the door from inside and immediately hugged his hyung once they were not separated by any space or door anymore.</p><p>"I miss you,"</p><p>"I miss you too,"</p><p>Haechan was the first one to pull away from the hug. He gave Doyoung huge smile before pulling him into the study.</p><p>"How do you get here so fast,"</p><p>Doyoung had just come back to the kingdom three days ago. It took at least a day and a half to travel from the Lee's kingdom to here so it really was a surprise to see the younger already here.</p><p>(Doyoung was already expecting his arrival but he didn't think it would be so quick.)</p><p>"You never know what I'm capable of when I put my heart into something,"</p><p>Haechan gave Doyoung a smug face. What a cheeky brat.</p><p>"I didn't ride a carriage, my horse ran all the way here without a single sleep. I'm really surprised that it has the strength to carry on until here,"</p><p>Doyoung's heart melted slightly at the knowledge that the younger was so worried about him that he came as fast as possible but that feeling aas soon replaced by worry when he realized that the younger hadn't had any proper sleep since yesterday.</p><p>"Did you sleep when you reach here?"</p><p>Doyoung asked to make sure though he knew that the answer would most likely be the opposite.</p><p>"Of course no, this is the first room I stepped foot into as soon as I reach the castle,"</p><p>"Haechan-"</p><p>"But don't worry, I'm not tired,"</p><p>Haechan quickly intetjected before Doyoung could lecture him or send him to a guest room to sleep.</p><p>"I need to know that you are okay,"</p><p>Haechan had always been a cheeky brat to Doyoung but at the same time he was also the one kid that loved Doyoung more than anything in this world.</p><p>There was no sign of mischief as he looked at Doyoung, all tbat was there was sadness and although Doyoung usually hated it when people gave him that look, he didn't find himself minding Haechan's expression for the slightest bit.</p><p>"I'm fine but you need sleep,"</p><p>Doyoung reached out to caress the other's head.</p><p>"Then take a nap with me,"</p><p>Haechan grabbed Doyoung's hand that was caressing his head, holding it in a death grip.</p><p>"I know you haven't slept well too the past few days, judging from your eyebag,"</p><p>Doyoung's other hand immediately went to one of his eyes and rubbed the area below it. He could still feel the makeup on them yet somehow Haechan could tell that the older had eyebags below them.</p><p>There really was no escaping this boy.</p><p>"Come on, you always sleep better when you are with one of us; me, Jeno or Taeyong hyung so let's go,"</p><p>Haechan stood up and pulled Doyoung with him towards the door. Doyoung might be physically bigger than Haechan but the younger was much more fit than him so there wasn't much that he could do against the other's pulling.</p><p>"Don't even try to use working as an excuse, you can't work well without sleep."</p><p>---</p><p>When Doyoung woke up from his nap, it was already dark outside.</p><p>No, not just outside, the room itself was pitch black since they didn't light up any torch before as they were sleeping when the sun began to set.</p><p>Doyoung blinked his eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the darkness and when he still couldn't see anything after several blinks, Doyoung decided to give up and just laid there while he slowly regained his conciousness.</p><p>Haechan was still sleeping soundly beside him. Doyoung couldn't see the younger but from the even breathing and light snoring sound the younger produced, he could tell that the younger was still in his own dreamland.</p><p>After spending another few minutes staring at the dark ceiling, Doyoung decided that he couldn't do this anymore. He needed to at least wash up or go eat or do something productive.</p><p>Doyoung was about to sit up when a hand on his waist pulled him back down.</p><p>"Stop moving I'm trying to sleep,"</p><p>"Haechan, I need to-"</p><p>Doyoung froze mid sentence when he realized that the voice that just spoke didn't belong to his little cousin. This voice was much deeper.</p><p>"AARRGHHH,"</p><p>Doyoung screamed, pushing the person sleeping to his right and at the same time moving to the other side, pushing Haechan off the bed.</p><p>"Awe hyung what the hell!"</p><p>"Doyoung what the hell!"</p><p>The two complained at the same time and only did Doyoung realized that the supposedly unfamiliar voice was not that unfamiliar after all.</p><p>"Taeyong hyung??" </p><p>Doyoung shouted. He didn't receive an immediate answer as the other two were still busy grunting in pain.</p><p>"Yes it's Taeyong who else?"</p><p>Taeyong finally answered.</p><p>"Of course it's Taeyong hyung, who else could it be! You dummy,"</p><p>Doyoung felt like hitting Haechan for calling him a dummy but the younger had a point.</p><p>"It could be some creep,"</p><p>Doyoung tried to reason though he himself knew that he sounded really stupid.</p><p>There was no way the guards on the door would let some weird stranger into the room where two princes slept.</p><p>"Can someone please turn on the torches,"</p><p>Haechan complained loudly but he himself made no attempt at moving.</p><p>"You help too,"</p><p>Doyoung carefully went down from the bed and started to feel his way around the room. The room was literally pitch black and even after adjusting for some time, he really couldn't make out a single thing in the room.</p><p>He could feel another movement near him in the room which means that Taeyong was also trying to find his way to a match or maybe to the door to ask the guards to light up the torches.</p><p>"Ouch,"</p><p>Doyoung yelped in pain when he hit one of the tables in the room.</p><p>"Doyoung are you okay?"</p><p>Taeyong asked in concern.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay,"</p><p>Doyoung replied. He could hear a set of laughter in the room. That brat Haechan must be enjoying his misery.</p><p>They went on like that for another minute and Doyoung was so close to giving up and just lie back down on the bed when all of sudden the door opened and blinding (exaggerated) light flow through the gap.</p><p>"What are you guys doing?"</p><p>Yongqin asked incredulously. They must look really stupid.</p><p>Doyoung was standing flat against the wall, limbs all spread as he had previously been trying to navigate his way through the dark.</p><p>Taeyong was not any better, he was sprawled on all fours on the floor, legs and hands in a very very awkward position as he tried to use all his four limbs to feel around the steps he was crawling on, to make sure that there were no obstacle that could possibly harm him.</p><p>Meawhile Haechan, well he looked the best amongst all three of them and by that Doyoung meant lying sideways lazily on the floor, patiently waiting for the lights to turn on.</p><p>"Forget you see anything,"</p><p>Doyoung and Taeyong said at the same time. Taeyong stood up from his position on the ground and began dusting off his outfit. </p><p>"Yes of course~,"</p><p>Oh Yongqin would definitely use this as blackmail material but that wasn't unusual.</p><p>"Why are you here anyway?"</p><p>Doyoung asked which honestly was honestly a stupid question as Yongqin was his personal assistant and therefore should always follow him everywhere.</p><p>But hey he just recovered from an embarassing situation so don't blame him for saying stupid things.</p><p>"I'm just checking up on you guys, you guys have been sleeping for a long time, might be hungry when you wake up,"</p><p>Now that Doyoung had recovered from shock, he finally saw that Yongqin was holding a tray on his other hand.</p><p>Yongqin hung his torch on the wall ain order to open the lid on the tray.</p><p>On the tray was a stack of chocolate chip cookies, freshly baked and was giving off a very very mouth watering aroma. Doyoung felt his stomach grumbled at the smell but he decided not to act on instinct as he very much had a reputation to maintain.</p><p>Haechan on the other hand, never cared about image or reputation as he immediately jumped from his position towards where Yongqin was standing.</p><p>"FOOD,"</p><p>Haechan shouted as he tried to grab the tray from Yongqin's hand.</p><p>"Hey, hey calm down, I'll give you one, I'll give you one,"</p><p>Yongqin managed with difficulty as he tried to bring the tray as far away from the younger as possible and at the same time, balancing it while prying the younger's hands off him.</p><p>"Haechan calm down,"</p><p>Taeyong said as he pulled the struggling Haechan away from Yongqin who immediately breathed a sigh in relief.</p><p>"You three needs to share this, I will go to the kitchen to get some more,"</p><p>Yongqin handed the tray to Doyoung (since he was the only one available and also was the responsible one.)</p><p>"Thank you Yong,"</p><p>Doyoung gave his friend a smile. Yongqin smiled back at him.</p><p>"Alright Haechan let's go eat,"</p><p>Doyoung looked around the room. His bedroom was pretty small since he was just an omega prince (not that his parents didn't want to give him a larger room, he was the one who insisted not to be given a big one).</p><p>There was no other furniture in the room except a vanity, his bed and a wardrobe. There was nowhere for them to sit down and eat the cookies except for the floor which was a no no because that's ungraceful.</p><p>"Come here,"</p><p>Doyoung finally decided that the bed was the only place where they could sit down and eat the cookies without looking like they came from the street. Besides, Doyoung used to eat on the bed a lot as he was once sickly as a kid so if kid Doyoung could properly eat on the bed without creating a mess, surely three grown ups could do the same.</p><p>But then kid Doyoung wasn't as wild as Haechan so now he wasn't so sure anymore.</p><p>Haechan sat on Doyoung's right and Taeyong sat on the left. After the three was properly seated, Haechan didn't waste another second before he took one cookie and began munching it quickly.</p><p>Taeyong also took one for himself and Doyoung did the same. </p><p>Doyoung wasn't sure if it was the hungriness or the skill of the kitchen staffs but the cookie he ate right now tasted like the most delicious thing he had ever had in his life. </p><p>Doyoung's eyes widen significantly and his lips open to form an amazed expression, letting out a little Aah~ sound in thr process. He could hear Taeyong reacting the same way</p><p>Next to him, Haechan was letting out satisfied moans at the delicious taste of the cookie. Doyoung just hoped that the guards outside wouldn't misunderstand if they do hear the sound.</p><p>"Why is little Haechanie moaning?"</p><p>Yongqin asked, holding back his alughter as he entered the room. He was holding another tray of freshly baked cookies on his hand and three cups of tea on the other. Doyoung had no idea how he managed to balance the two trays when he walked from the kitchen to the bedroom.</p><p>"Ignore him, he's always like this when he's eating delicious sweets,"</p><p>The three of them laughed at Taeyong's words.</p><p>Yongqin sat himself next to Taeyong and also began munching on the cookies. Doyoung really loved moments like this when it was just them eating and laughing together and they didn't have to care about any other problem in the world.</p><p>"I can't eat anymore,"</p><p>Doyoung said after he ate his fifth cookies. He loved cookies but eating too manh sweets over a short period of time really made him want to vomit at the idea of having to eat another one.</p><p>"Me too,"</p><p>Taeyong said, wearing the same disgusted expression as Doyoung when he saw the leftover cookies on the tray.</p><p>"Gimme,"</p><p>Haechan said as he grabbed the tray from Taeyong's hands. The younger probably had eaten more than bith Diyoung and Taeyong combined but he still hadn't shown any sign of stopping.</p><p>"Enjoy,"</p><p>Taeyong said with a little laugh when he saw his cousin munching his 12th cookie happily.</p><p>"What are you going to do after this?"</p><p>Taeyong leaned back to lay his body on the mattress and Doyoung followed suit.</p><p>"Don't know, prolly shower?"</p><p>It's already late at night but they had been sleeping the whole day so Doyoung didn't really feel sleepy. Maybe he could read a book to pass time or well work.</p><p>"Want to walk around?"</p><p>Taeyong suggested as he turned his head towards Doyoung. The latter gave him a nod in agreement.</p><p>"Haechan you wanna join?"</p><p>Taeyong half shouted at the younger.</p><p>"No I want to bath,"</p><p>Haechan answered. Doyoung looked at Yongqin who immediately understood. He stood up from the bed and walked towards Haechan before tugging the other's hands and dragging him towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Wait I'm not done eating!"</p><p>Haechan protested but Yongqin ignored him.</p><p>"You ate enough, eat more and you will get sick,"</p><p>That shut Haechan up but didn't stop him from frowning all the way to the bathroom. Doyoung just shook his head ar the younger's antic.</p><p>"Let's go,"</p><p>Taeyong hopped off the bed and walked towards the door without waiting for Doyoung.</p><p>Doyoung walked towards the vanity located near the door. Unlike Taeyong, he was often not confident with his look especially after waking up from a deep sleep.</p><p>So he took his hairbrush and gave his messy hair a few stroke to tidy them up. Doyoung didn't know if he did a good job since this was usually's Yongqin's job but judging from how he looked slightly better on the mirror, he must did a pretty okay job.</p><p>"Do, where are you?"</p><p>Taeyong called from behind the doors, startling Doyoung who was in the middle of brushing his hair some more.</p><p>"I'm coming,"</p><p>Doyoung replied. He out down the brush and quickly walked out of the door.</p><p>"Where are you going your grace?"</p><p>One of the guard asked. </p><p>"To the garden for some walk,"</p><p>Doyoung replied and was about ti walk away when the guard spoke again,</p><p>"Let me accompany you, your grace,"</p><p>Doyoung looked at the guard with annoyed eyes. Despite knowing how dangerous it is for a member of the royal family like him to walk around alone at night, he still hated the idea of being followed around by someone who was not that close to him.</p><p>If Doyoung was to take an afternoon walk, the guard would be somewhere around five meter behind him but since it is night time, the guard would most likely be walking as close as one meter behind the two of them. That was highly uncomfortable.</p><p>"It is late at night, we never know when someone will be lurking out there in the dark,"</p><p>The guard insisted and after some more failed rejections, Doyiung finally gave in and let the guard accompany them under the condition that he would be walking 3 meters behind them, not anymore closer.</p><p>"Hey Do,"</p><p>Taeyong began as they made their way to the garden.</p><p>"Are you still stressed?"</p><p>Taeyong was asking the obvious. He had known Doyoung for years, there was no way the other could shrug off a serious problem like this so easily.</p><p>"I'm scared hyung,"</p><p>Aside from Gongmyung and his wife, Taeyong was the only older figure that he has and that was why Doyoung depended on him a lot. It was at times like this that Doyoung always realized how grateful he was for the older's existence in his life.</p><p>"You don't need to,"</p><p>Taeyong said firmly. He moved his arm to wrap them around the younger's waist, holding him closer as they entered the garden.</p><p>The garden at night seemed very different from the one Doyoung usually saw in the morning. In fact, this might be his first time walking around outside the palace at night.</p><p>In the dark, the different colour of the flowers and tree leaves weren't that visible. Every single object literally looked like thay have the same shads due to the very minimum lighting from the torches hanging here and there.</p><p>The sight was slihtly eerie and Doyoung was lying is he said that he wasn't slightly spooked. Thank God, Taeyong was there holding him close.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>Doyoung knew, as soon as he let out the question, that his hyung wouldn't give him the answer jusy like Yongqin but hey, trying wouldn't hurt.</p><p>"I can't tell you I'm sorry,"</p><p>There goes the confirmation. Doyoung began wondering if Jaehyun remembered that he was the he was the one engaged to him becasue if he does remember then why the hell does he go around telling everyone but Doyoung himself about his secret.</p><p>Or maybe he didn't tell them but they weren't oblivious and thick headed like Doyoung.</p><p>"Just don't worry too much. Stress is not good for you and I'm sure nobody wants you to get sick from the worry,"</p><p>Taeyong pat the younger's head in comfort. Doyoung found himself leaning in to the touch.</p><p>They spent the next few minutes walking in silence. The sky was clear tonight and Doyoung could see very clearly the bright stars decorating the otherwise pitch black night sky.</p><p>Then, without a warning, as they passed through the rows of trees whose branches had curved to form an arc, a memory flashed through Doyoung's mind.</p><p>
  <em>"Hyungie!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A small boy with plump cheeks shouted as he ran towards Doyoung. The boy was wearing a very bright smile on his face, dimples showing and eyes curved into a crescent moon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't run around!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doyoung scolded as the boy tumbled into his arm. Despite the scolding, the younger boy still look up at Doyoung with the same blinding smile that seemed to brighten up everything around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy stumbled back from the hug. He glanced around the garden and finally noticed the large suitcase placed on the ground behind Doyoung.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you leaving today?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy said again. He no longer wore the beaming expression he had before. Instead, it was replaced with a dejected smile and a slightly teary eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes I am,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doyoung said, feeling bad as the younger's expression turned even more dejected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't forget me when you go back hyung,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger said quietly. He wasn't looking at Doyoung as he spoke, his eyes were cast downward at his shoes while his tiny hands grabbed the front of his pants tightly to stop himself from crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I won't, I will never forget you,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doyoung's words seemed to lighten up the younger's mood slightly as he finally raised his head to look up at Doyoung's eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Promise okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger walked forward and took Doyoung's slightly bigger left hand on his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-next time we meet-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy suddenly stopped mid sentence. Doyoung felt a sudden wtness on his hand. He stared down at their joined hands in confusion and realized that the younger was nervouse when he saw the beads of sweat forming on the smaller hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-next time we meet, I'm gonna put a ring on your hand,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger finished his sentence confidently and this time, it was Doyoung's turn to blush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He averted his eyes from the younger's, bringing his other hand up to cover his blushing face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How can you say that, we barely know each other. This is only our third meeting,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doyoung said, still not looking at the boy in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Grandpa used to tell me that love has no boundary. We may not be close to each other but when I saw you today hyung, I immediately know that I fell in love with you,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy's words were too big for an eight years old. Doyoung had no idea who thought it was a good idea to teach an eight years old prince to be a cheesy romantic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You liked Taeyong-hyung for 2 years up until a few hourse ago. How do I know I am any different?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doyoung knew that the boy in front of him was still a kid and there was no use in being harsh with him but after what happened with Johnny he really couldn't afford another heartbreak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just know,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy sounded so determined that Doyoung just decided he wouldn't press him anymore. Besides it was just a childhood crush, there was no use in arguing about it for any longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine, fine I believe you,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy gave him a huge smile at the agreement. Without letting go of Doyoung's hand, the younger boy stepped back and with a slight boy, placed a small kiss on his left ring finger. Under the arc of tree branches and moonlight, a little promise was made.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goodbye hyung,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goodbye Jaehyunnie,"</em>
</p><p>Doyoung breathed heavily once he snapped back to reality.</p><p>'What memory is that? I never remembered that happening? And was that Jaehyun?'</p><p>Many thought rushed in his head as he continued to pant heavily. Doyoung clutched his chest on his hand. The sudden appearance of the memory made his heart beat erratically.</p><p>Doyoung could hear the panicked shouting of Taeyong and the guards rushing to help him but with the ringing on his hears, everything just muddled as a noise. He could feel his head aching as a result.</p><p>"DOYOUNG,"</p><p>he could hear his cousin shouted as Doyoung tumbled down to the ground before finally losing conciousness.</p><p>---</p><p>"-It's probably a result from all the stress in his body and not eating properly,"</p><p>Doyoung could hear Kun's voice faintly from where he was lying down on the soft mattress.</p><p>Everything looked blurry once he opened his eyes and Doyoung had never felt so weak previously in his life. He glanced towards the window and saw the sun setting down. A day or two must have passed from the time when he fainted.</p><p>"Why do you feed him cookies when he hadn't eaten all day? You should have brought proper food,"</p><p>Doyoung heard Kun scolding someone, most likely his best friend Yongqin. He felt bad, this was the second time Doyoung got his friend into trouble.</p><p>"Stop shouting my head hurts,"</p><p>Doyoung said weakly and the arguing couple in front of him immediately shut up and without wasting another second, immediately rushed to his side.</p><p>"Are you okay?" "How are you feeling?"</p><p>The two asked at the same time. Doyoung just blinked back at them in confusion.</p><p>The couple had a mini staring contest from both side of Doyoung's bed before Yongqin finally looked away in annoyance, giving Kun the chance to speak first.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>Kun asked gently, tone compketely different from the one he used with Yongqin.</p><p>"Good. Just slightly tired,"</p><p>Doyoung gave him the best smile he could muster but Kun still look unconvinced.</p><p>"You were so stressed the past few days and without proper diet, it was no wonder that you fainted,"</p><p>Kun sighed before walking towards the door and spoke to one of the guards guarding the medival ward. He was probably telling him to inform his brother that Doyoung had woken up.</p><p>"Does not eating cause hallucination?"</p><p>Doyoung asked when he saw Kun walking back to sit on the stool next to his bed.</p><p>"Not sure? Why do you ask?"</p><p>Doyoung took a deep breath as he tried to recall the memory from when he fainted.</p><p>"No it's just that back when I walked in the garden, a memory that I didn't know exist suddenly flashed through my mind,"</p><p>Kun raised an eyebrow at him but showed no signal of cutting Doyoung off, in fact he looked interested at the new information. </p><p>That also seemed to catch Yongqin's attention as the other finally looked back at Doyoung but just like Kun, showed no sign that he would say something which was pretty rare.</p><p>"It was a memory of when I was really really young back when I attended Jeno's fifth birthday and, well Jaehyun was there,"</p><p>The last part was what made him think that he hallucinated as Jaehyun had been on his mind the past few days so it would be no surprise that Doyoung suddenly conjured a scenario with him.</p><p>"Hmm, I'm not sure but it could be a memory that you forgot during the time you were sickly. I read that high fever could cause memory loss, maybe you are slowly getring those lost memories back,"</p><p>The explanation made sense. Now Doyoung wondered how many more of his memories had he lost and how many more of those had involved Jaehyun. The thought of forgetting so many things scared him a little.</p><p>"Anyway I'm going to-"</p><p>"DOYOUNG," "HYUNG,"</p><p>Kun was cut off by three voices calling Doyoung at the same time.</p><p>The three of them looked at the door where three figures, hus brother Gongmyung, Taeyong and Haechan stood looking frantic.</p><p>Relieve shone in their eyes at the sight of Doyoung finally awoken.</p><p>The three immediately rushed to his side, bombrading with his questions about how he was feeling, the usual how are you feeling and many more.</p><p>In that moment, Doyoung was overwhelmed with feelings. He was too concerned with the whole calling off engagement thingy that he forgot how stressed the people arkund him was seeing him being sad and unwell.</p><p>And he promised that he would be better so they too wouldn't have to worry about him.</p><p>---</p><p><br/>The reply from the Jungs came a week later, one of them an official letter from the king and the other was a personal letter from Jaehyun to Doyoung.</p><p>Taeyong and Haechan had gone home earluer this morning once they were sure that the marriage wasn't going to be cancelled and Doyoung was already ok in general.</p><p>They shared the usual teary goodbyes and promise to see each other soon. They had been away from the castle for too long that King Lee even sent them a letter asking when his two precious sons will come back.</p><p>Doyoung eyed the unopened scroll in froont him seriously. He was so relieved when he heard that the Jungs were omay with his circumstance and wouldn't call off the marriage and that they didn't mind waiting for Doyoung's condition to stabilize before expecting an heir. (Doyoung had blushed prominently at the statement.)</p><p>Hence why Doyoung had no idea why he was so nervous about opening a letter from Jaehyun.</p><p>Everything involving Jaehyun never failed to make him nervous and Doyoung has no idea why.</p><p>Doyoung breathed in deeply before unsealing the scroll in front of him. Inside it was a short handwritten letter from Jaehyun along with some drawings on the side. </p><p>Doyoung giggled slightly at the drawings. They might be Jaehyun's attempt at making him feel better. Doyoung's heart warmed slightly at the thought.</p><p>Dear Doyoung hyung,</p><p>
  <em>I have heard of what happened and I feel terribly sorry that you had to experience such a terrible condition but please rest assured, I will not call of our engagement for such a reason as that was not the moral of our family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry that you had to go through difficult times alone so I hope that in the future you will rely on me more just like you did that night. (Just so you know I was incredibly happy that you trusted me a bit more)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To assure you more that I will not call off the engagement, you can come again to my kingdom and see for yourself that we are now starting the construction of your study room, something that we will not do if we are not planning to keep you here :).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So please do come and visit our kingdom, I also feel like I have a lot of things to tell you and I really do miss you a lot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Jung Jaehyun</em>
</p><p>Doyoung felt his cheeks heat up at the last bits of the text. It sounded like Jung Jaehyun wrote the letter solely to invite him to come to the kingdom because he missed him.</p><p>The voices in Doyoung's head were getting quieter these days, they weren't in denial as much anymore.</p><p>It's dangerous to say but maybe, slowly, Doyoung had opened up more to Jaehyun and perhaps fallen in love a little.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little Jaehyunnie makes nmanother appearance yay!! I hope that some questions are answered in this chapter ann I'm really really sorry if you are impatient in waiting for thing to get uncovered cuz I'm assuring you they will I am just searching for the right time 😚 Once again thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The beginning of a trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone~ First of all, I wanna apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes I made in the previous chapter. I was totally embarassed when I reread my previous chapter and saw all these mistake lying around in almost every single paragraph. This time I spent more time checking my work so I really hope that there are much less mistakes in this chapter 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doyoung was so not ready to go back to the Jung's kingdom.</p><p>It had been two months since the whole fiasco and Doyoung's anxiety hadn't ceased for the slightest bit.</p><p>End of the year was always the busiest time in the kingdom with the seas freezing, it got increasingly difficult to catch fish and that impacted the kingdom's economy greatly.</p><p>Furthermore, the number of regions in the kingdom asking for help also multiplied as winter approaches. Many governors had demanded extra funds to help facilitate for winter coats, firewood and food supply for the people to help then survive through winter.</p><p>So yes, it was a really busy and tough time for him. Going away from the kingdom was definitely not an option for Doyoung.</p><p>And that was why despite Jaehyun's many invitation to come and visit, Doyoung could only visit me after christmas and new year was over and it was already well into the middle of January.</p><p>He felt really really bad. The Jungs had been nothing but nice to him but with the way Doyoung had been treating them, he was surprised that they still want him as the future queen consort of the kingdom.</p><p>Maybe his accountant skill was really that good that they still want him after all.</p><p>In return of not being able to visit as often as he should have, Doyoung had written letters to Jaehyun at every chance he got.</p><p>In total, the two had exchanged around 10 letters in the past two months and Doyoung had never felt more accomplished before.</p><p>At first, their letters were short and formal but as time goes, they became longer and more intimate.</p><p>The letter could be as miscellaneous of what the orher had eaten or seen that day (though by the time each received the letter at least three days had passed) or something as serious as failed crops harvest in the region or landslides occuring in the mines.</p><p>Doyoung found himself getting more and more excited by the time a new letter arrived. He had found himself abandoning his work in order to read Jaehyun's letter and quickly wrote a reply to him.</p><p>So yes, based on how he had been acting for the past few months, Doyoung had concluded that he was in love with Jung Jaehyun and that fucking scared him.</p><p>"Do, get on the carriage,"</p><p>Yongqin shouted from inside the carriage, snappong Doyoung out from his thought.</p><p>He looked at the ground in front of him and realized that all the luggages previously piled on it had been moved into the wagon, ready for the journey.</p><p>Since Doyoung was going to the Jung's kingdom at late January, they had decided that this visit would also be Doyoung's moving in day.</p><p>And yes, this also means that this would be the day he had to say goodbye to his brother and the castle he had been living in for almost 19 years.</p><p>His parents had come back to the castle from their retirement home to spend the last christmas and new year together before Doyoung would officially move away.</p><p>Doyoung was of course happy that his parents were back to the castle. They celebrated christmas and New Year with so much joy that Doyoung felt that he had never been happier before.</p><p>The idea of moving away started to sink in as the middle of January approached and Doyoung was once again dragged back to reality.</p><p>He had been crying non stop for the past few days. Doyoung had tried to do it secretly at night but there really was no hiding his puffy eyes the next day.</p><p>Good thing nobody said anything about it, they all understood why he was so sad and hence made no comment about his occasional disheveled appearance.</p><p>"I'm coming Yong,"</p><p>Doyoung hugged his family members one by one one more time. He had cried enough that there were no more tears left to cry today.</p><p>He took one final galnce at the castle before finally entering the carriage and took the spot opposite of Yongqin's.</p><p>Yongqin and Kun were supposed to be going with him today but just yesterday Kun came down with a bad fever so he would be going when he recovered.</p><p>Doyoung had insisted that Yongqin should stay behind too to take care of Kun but his best friend had firmly rejected the idea saying that he should be going with Doyoung instead.</p><p>"you know you need me,"</p><p>Yongqin had said and Doyoung knew with all his heart that he wasn't lying.</p><p>"Are you worried about Kun?"</p><p>Doyoung said as he looked at his best friend who was staring emptily outside the window. The usually travel-loving Yongqin was now so quiet and mellow and Doyoung didn't like that.</p><p>"Of course but had I stayed back, I would spend my time worrying about you instead,"</p><p>Yongqin replied nonchalantly and Doyoung felt even worse.</p><p>He hated that his best friend was right. Doyoung was about to get married for godsake, he should start being more independent, he couldn't rely on Yongqin forever.</p><p>Maybe he could stary relying on Jaehyun more but he didn't want to think about that.</p><p>"Don't feel bad, no dicks in the world can replace you,"</p><p>Yongqin smiled at him and Doyoung elbowed his best friend playfully in return.</p><p>---</p><p>"Hi,"</p><p>Jaehyun greeted as soon as the carriage door was opened. Unlike the last time, Jaehyun wasn't standing a few feet away from the carriage waiting fkr his fianceè to come down and greet him.</p><p>This time, He was standing directly in front of the carriage door, too impatient that he couldn't waste another secons not looking at the face of the person he loves.</p><p>"Hey,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't know why but his initial nervousness was completely gone the moment he saw Jaehyun standing there just a few meters away from him.</p><p>"Today's a big day isn't it?""</p><p>Jaehyun offered his hand through the carriage door for Doyoung to take. Doyoung took his hand without hesitation as he stepped out of the carriage.</p><p>The view that greeted him wasn't unfamiliar as he had been here once before though the absence of brightly coloured leaves and flowers in the garden did make Doyoung felt weird for a second.</p><p>"Do you want to rest or do you want to take a walk,"</p><p>Jaehyun asked as he pressed his right side to Doyoung's left while at the same putting his right arm around the elder's slim waist.</p><p>"Let's walk around I am not that tired,"</p><p>Doyoung gave Jaehyun a bright smile and the other responded by hugging his waist tighter.</p><p>Two months had passed since they last met each other yet somehow the Doyoung and Jaehyun today were way more comfortable around each other than the same Doyoung and Jaehyun from two months ago.</p><p>Doyoung no longer flinched when Jaehyun came close and he also no longer felt the uncomfortable churning of his stomach whenever he was in the presence of the younger.</p><p>Sending ten letters to each other definitely do the magic.</p><p>"Do you want to go to the lake?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked before they entered the castle. Although the lake was not in the castle's viscinity, it was only a ten minutes walk awah but Doyoung really wasn't in the mood for walking around the uphill track to the lake </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm not really in the mood,"</p><p>Doyoung whispered back his answer, slightly afraid that it would upset the younger but Jaehyun's expression didn't seem to change for the sloghtest bit at his answer.</p><p>"Too bad then how about we go see your study?"</p><p>Doyoung's ears perked up at the mention of his study. Ever since Jaehyun mentioned them in his letter, he had been curious about how it looked like; whether they will be bigger or smaller than his old one or whether it will have many windows or not.</p><p>"To the study then it is."</p><p>---</p><p>"Wow,"</p><p>Doyoung said in amazement as hus eyes gazed over the room.</p><p>The study was much bigger than Doyoung's old one, with much more bookshelves and a larger couch placed at the center of the room. It also had more windows to allow more sunlight entering the room. The size was almost as big as Jaehyun's own.</p><p>"Do you like it?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked as he moved to hug the elder from behind, resting his head on Doyoung's shoulder while the latter leaned back slightlt. Doyoung gave him a hum in approval.</p><p>The room had an overall blue undertone, the wall decorations, the bookshelves and the couch pillows were in various shades of blue.</p><p>Blue was Doyoung's favorite colour as it reminded him of the sea back in his home kingdom. He was surprises that Jaehyun was aware of this fact but it was probably more of a 'Yongqin told him' kind of thing rather than a coincidence thing.</p><p>"Hyung, you are the best accountant in your kingdom right?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked. Doyoung felt a slight boost of confidence at the compliment.</p><p>"I guess I am,"</p><p>He tried to sound modest but Doyoung really couldn't hide his delight at being called one.</p><p>"Will you help me make this kingdom prosperous with your skills then?"</p><p>Jaehyun let go of the hug. He turned Doyoung around so that they were standing face to face before offering his right for the older to shake.</p><p>"Sure,"</p><p>Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun and shook it twice. Both of them were wearing a satisfied grin on their faces.</p><p>"Then I look forward to working with you hyung,"</p><p>---</p><p>"Ah! it's snowing,"</p><p>Doyoung said when he felt something dropped on top of his head. He looked up to find tiny snowflakes raining down on them.</p><p>Doyoung pulled his hand away from their previously entertwined one and took of his glove to expose his hand to the falling snowflakes </p><p>"Look Jaehyun! It's so pretty,"</p><p>Doyoung moved his hand to the front of Jaehyun's face once he gathered some of the falling snow on his hand. They formed a neat pristine white pile on Doyoung's hand.</p><p>"They are but you are prettier hyung,"</p><p>Jaehyun said smoothly, eyes giving Doyoung the fondest stare he could muster. Doyoung felt his cheeks heating up in the process.</p><p>"A-anyway this is our first time looking at the snow together,"</p><p>Doyoung said, quickly changing the topic to try and stop the heat from rising to his cheeks.</p><p>"Very romantic right?"</p><p>Jaehyun said and Doyoung found himself heating up a little more.</p><p>"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"</p><p>Doyoung had no idea why that question slipped out of his mouth but there was no taking it back as he was sure that Jaehyun had heard it.</p><p>"No,"</p><p>Jaehyun gave Doyoung a little laugh when he saw the elder's surprised expression.</p><p>"Why are you so surprised hyung?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked teasingly. Doyoung shot him an annoyed expression in return.</p><p>"Hey you were engaged before so I just assumed,"</p><p>Jaehyun's previously teasing expression suddenly turned serious. </p><p>"But I don't love Sicheng,"</p><p>Jaehyun said firmly. He was looking at Doyoung with an expression that the elder couldn't decipher.</p><p>"And so?"</p><p>The tension around them became thicker as Doyoung asked the question. Who knew that Jung Jaehyun was the type to get worked up about this kind of romantic thing.</p><p>"Well, my mom always told me that kissing is a romantic gesture and since Sicheng and I weren't in love, we just never felt the need to do it?"</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>Was Doyoung's only response. Doyoung was lying if he said that he didn't want to continue their conversation on this topic. He needed to ask a question, one that had been at the back of his mind since they started talking about love.</p><p>"Have you ever thought of kissing Taeyong?"</p><p>Doyoung's heart broke a little as he asked the question. He was scared, how if the answer was not the one he wanted to hear?</p><p>"Maybe? I don't remember. I was so young when I liked him, the love was so innocent,"</p><p>Doyoung found himself releasing the breath he held at the answer but somehow he still wasn't satisfied.</p><p>"Then is there anyone you want to do it with?"</p><p>Doyoung could smell the answer before Jaehyun opened his mouth and the idea terrified him.</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>Jaehyun took one step towards the elder and Doyoung immediately froze in his spot </p><p>'Oh my god, oh my god,"</p><p>Jaehyun's face was only inches away from his own. Doyoung's mind went into a spirral of panic at the proximity.</p><p>The air around them was suddenly thick with the aroma of pine, too thick that they were no longer comforting for any random person who smelled them yet Doyoung found himself liking this scent around him. It made him felt safe and wanted.</p><p>When Jaehyun's lips were only centimeters away from his lips, Doyoung began closing his eyes. Even without looking, he could still sense Jaehyun's approaching face from the way theur hot breath mingled together in contrast to the cold air around them.</p><p>"Your highness we need to come back in, the snow is-"</p><p>The guard stopped dead in his track when he saw the scene in front of him and realized that he had just disturbed a kiss between the two of them.</p><p>"Forgive me your highness, your grace,I-"</p><p>"It's fine,"</p><p>Doyoung interjected the guard's apology quickly before he could speak another word and embarass him further.</p><p>He looked back at the person in front of him to find Jaehyun wearing the one of the scariest expression that he had ever seen in his whole life. If looks could kill, then the young soldier would have been dead by now.</p><p>"Jaehyunnie let's go back inside,"</p><p>Doyoung touched one of Jaehyun's shoulder to calm the younger boy's down and at the same time also releasing his scent in hope that it could calm down the other a bit just like the last time.</p><p>"Fine let's go back,"</p><p>Jaehyun begrudgingly agree. He didn't stop glaring at the poor soldier the whol way back.</p><p>---</p><p>Doyoung spent the rest of his day playing with Jaemin and Yongqin.</p><p>After the failed kiss incident, Doyoung didn't have the gut to face Jaehyun again and so he had been the younger ever since.</p><p>Amongst the three of them, Yongqin was probably the most talkative. Whenever they were together, Doyoung was almost always on the listening end. What surprised him was that Jaemin was actually not as talkative today.</p><p>He remembered that Jeno once told him that his fiancé was actually a quiet kid and was only hyperactive when he had one too many cup of coffee.</p><p>It seemed that Jaemin hadn't drank his fair share of coffee today.</p><p>And so that was how the three of them just spent their afternoon listening to Yongqin's experience in the many kingdoms that he had visited before.</p><p>Being part of the royal family, both Jaemin and Doyoung didn't have that much freedom in travelling from one place to another unless they have an important event to attend.</p><p>Doyoung had heard most of the stories that Yongqin was telling so he felt kind of bored right now but Jaemin seemed so intrigued by the stories that Doyoung didn't have the heart to tell Yongqin to stop.</p><p>"Is the Nakamoto garden really that big?"</p><p>Jaemin asked, his eyes were glistening in amazement as he listened to Yongqin's story about the many trees and flowers present in the Nakamoto garden and also the two lakes on the left and right side of the castle.</p><p>Well, the Nakamoto kingdom was one of the biggest kingdom so it was no surprise that their castle viscinity would be enormous too.</p><p>"Yes of course why would I lie?"</p><p>To be honest, Doyoung also didn't know if his best friend was telling the truth or not since he had actually never been to the Nakamoto kingdom yet.</p><p>"Ah, is that why Sicheng hyung decided to run away there?"</p><p>That question slipped out of Jaemin's lips easily that both Doyoung and Yongqin just stared at the younger boy in shock.</p><p>"Why do you both seem so surprised?"</p><p>Jaemin asked in confusion. The genuine confused look on Jaemin's face surprised Doyoung even more.</p><p>"Ah, you are wondering why I can talk about this easily? I don't know about my parents but I'm actually glad that my hyung was married to you hyung,"</p><p>Jaemin gave him a huge grin. Doyoung immediately flushed at the response.</p><p>"You like me that much? Is it because of Jeno,"</p><p>"Hehehe that and some other thing too,"</p><p>Doyoung couldn't read Jaemin's mind but he could guess that 'some other thing too" was probably the same thing Yongqin and Taeyong had been hiding from him all this time. </p><p>If he couldn't extract the information from his two closest persons then there was no way he could extract them from Jaemin who of course would be more loyal to his brother.</p><p>"Alright enough about Sicheng do you want to hear about the Qian family's hometown where they have a real dragon?"</p><p>Jaemin's attention was quickly averted from Doyoung to Yongqin and said boy quickly nodded his head enthusiastically.</p><p>And that was how they spent the rest of their afternoon with the thrilling stories of dragon, magic herbs and some other things.</p><p>---</p><p>"So, should I actually unpack your stuffs or just leave them in the suitcase since you will be moving to Jaehyun's room soon anyway,"</p><p>Yongqin said as he laid down on the bed next to Doyoung. For the next few weeks, Doyoung would be staying in the special guest room until the time he and Jaehyun would be officially married. Then, he would be moving into his and Jaehyun's shared bedroom which was much bigger than the room he was currently staying in since that would be the king and his consort room.</p><p>"What do you mean soon? It's still a month away. Now stand up and move your lazy ass to help me unpack,"</p><p>Doyoung snorted as he sat up from where he was lying on the bed, stretching his body for a but before walking towards his pile of luggage aadly abandoned at the corner of the room.</p><p>"I'm tired,"</p><p>Yongqin whined, pulling the blanket to cover his face. Doyoung quickly walked back and yanked the blanket away from his best friend.</p><p>"You didn't do anything all day now move,"</p><p>Yongqin continued whining as Doyoung pulled him up and away from the bed.</p><p>"It's almost 10 pm Do, I need to sleep,"</p><p>Yongqin never slept below 12am so there was no way the other would be sleeping at this time. He was just lazy.</p><p>The two began unpacking Doyoung's belonging quietly. Yongqin was in charge of arranging Doyoung's clothes in the wardrobe while Doyoung was in charge of putting his other personal belongings like books on the shelves and on the tables.</p><p>Since Doyoung didn't have that much stuffs in the first place, the two were done in no time and after Doyoung had drink his medicine for the night, the two were now back to lying down comfortably under the warm blanket on Doyoung's bed.</p><p>"Yong, I have something to tell you,"</p><p>Doyoung began. Not even a second pass, he could hear some rustling from the space next to him as Yongqin moved to pull himself closer to Doyoung.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Yongqin asked excitedly. Doyoung didn't seem moody the whole day so whatever he was about to tell was definitely a good news.</p><p>"Jaehyun and I-"</p><p>Doyoung regret looking at his best friend who had a very very smug look on his face. </p><p>"Don't give me that face,"</p><p>Doyoung threathened but ut fell on deaf ears as Yongqin continued to wear the same if not much more smug expression.</p><p>"Anyway, we almost kissed,"</p><p>Yongqin's eyes immediately widened at the revelation. He squealed excited as he reached out to grab Doyoung's face using both of his hands, squeezing his cheek so hard that Doyoung yelped in pain.</p><p>"You are growing up, oh my god, my baby is growing up,"</p><p>Yongqin said animatedly as he continued squeezing Doyoung's cheek despite the latter's protest.</p><p>"Almyost, almyost,"</p><p>doyoung managed in difficulty but that just made Yongqin squeeled more.</p><p>That continued for a few minutes before Yongqin finally came down from the high and Doyoung could finally nurse his aching cheek that was sore from being squeezed too strongly.</p><p>"Do, you don't know how good this is. This means that he has feelings for you,"</p><p>Yongqin said, a huge smile still present on his face.</p><p>"Yeah maybe,"</p><p>Doyong replied. He hated how he always somehow managed to find the negative in a situation. Curse him and his stupid mind.</p><p>"Not maybe, Do. You should get that kiss tomorrow,"</p><p>Yongqin looked at him intensely and Doyoung could see the fire in his eyes. He hoped that those confidence could get transferred to him.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah now let's sleep,"</p><p>Doyoung said as he turned around to face the wall, readying himself to sleep.</p><p>"Let's sleep? I can stay here?"</p><p>Yongqin always liked sleeping in Doyoung's bed since the latter was a royalty and thus always get a much better and comfier bed than he does.</p><p>"Yes, yes but you have to sleep now,"</p><p>No more words were spoken between them as they began to wander into the dreamland.</p><p>---</p><p>When Doyoung woke up the next day, he didn't expect the soreness and weakness that came from all parts of his body, especially from his limbs.</p><p>Doyoung had felt terribly weak and tired the last time he woke up from his deep sleep on hiis previous visit to the kingdom but the soreness he felt currently was much worse than the one he felt before.</p><p>And not to mention, he was feeling hot, incredibly hot that he had to shrug off the blanket and almost took off his shirt too when he realized that he wasn't alone in the room.</p><p>"Yong,"</p><p>Doyoung nudged his best friend's sleeping form. The other just shrugged him off before going to sleep.</p><p>"Yong,"</p><p>Doyoung tried again, using all his strength (which wasn't even that much in the first place) to nudge his best friend once again with more force.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Yongqin muttered weakly, still half asleep.</p><p>"Can you please open the window for me? It's too hot and I'm feeling to weak to walk,"</p><p>Doyoung pleaded. He didn't like ordering his friend around like some helpless guy but he really had no choice this time, his back had started to sweat from the hotness he was feeling.</p><p>"What do you mean open the window? Are you crazy? It's freezing-"</p><p>Yongqin's eyes was immediately wide open when he finally realized what was happening.</p><p>"Oh my god, oh my god,"</p><p>Yongqin quickly scrambled down from the bed, fully awake as he quickly walked towards the small table next to the wardrobe where the medicines were kept.</p><p>"What are you doing? I asked you to open the window?"</p><p>Doyoung hated how his voice turned high pitched as he whined. The fuck is wrong with him today?</p><p>"No, no that's not what you need,"</p><p>Yongqin said in panic when he couldn't find the item he was looking for. Frustrated, he poured the whole content of the pouch on the table amd began carefully inspecting them one by one again.</p><p>"Why are searhing for medicine, please just open the window I'm feeling- oh,"</p><p>Doyoung stopped his complain once he too realized what was happening. The hotness, the soreness he felt, his high pitched voice, fuck he was in heat.</p><p>"How am I in heat??"</p><p>Doyoung asked, slowly panicking as the reality finally sunk in. There was no way he would be im heat now. </p><p>Had he not forgotten to drink his medicine, he should have had his heat last month but since his cycle was fucked up once again, he had expected to start having them again in another half a year or so. Not as quick as the next month.</p><p>"Do you not have any suppresant?!"</p><p>Yongqin asked, examining the content of the pouch for the third time when he still couldn't find the medicine in question.</p><p>And that was when Doyoung realized that he had never carried suppresant with him as all this time they were always trying to get him into heat, not the other way around.</p><p>"I don't have them, do something!"</p><p>Doyoung couldn't handle the heat anymore as he slowly untied the ribbon holding his sleeping cloth together, letting it slipped off his broad shoulders and off his slim body. </p><p>Doyoung could finally breathed a sigh in relief once the cold air came in contact with his body but that didn't last long before another surge of pain began hitting his stomach causing him to moan in pain.</p><p>"Alright, alright I'm gonna run to the medicine ward and ask for some prescription so you wait here okay, oh and I will shoo the guards away for the time being okay?"</p><p>Doyoung didn't get to reply as Yongqin quickly ran out of the room. He could hear his best friend informing the guards about the situation followed by the sound of footsteps hurrying away.</p><p>The air was thick with the smell of the salty air of the beach on a warm summer noon. A smell that Doyoung began to hate due to the growing pain he experienced on all parts of his body as time went on.</p><p>
  <em>knock knock</em>
</p><p>In his pain, Doyoung ignored that someone was knocking on the door thinking that he was just imagining it.</p><p>
  <em>knock knock</em>
</p><p>Now that the knocking happened again, Doyoung finally turned his head towards the door but when no other sound followed, he figured that he was once again just hallucinating the sound.</p><p>
  <em>knock knock</em>
</p><p>"Yongqin?"</p><p>The knockings had happened three times so there was no way he was hallucinating it.</p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p>'Oh no, no, no, no'</p><p>"What happened? Why are the guards not here? Are you okay?"</p><p>In panic, Doyoung began to scramble for his discarded clothing, hands trembling vigorously making it difficult to tie the knot on his sleepwear.</p><p>"Hyung, you are not answering me, I will come in okay?"</p><p>Before Doyoung could even muster a reply, the door was swung open and Jung Jaehyun entered the room.</p><p>"Hyung are you-"</p><p>Jaehyun immediately stopped talking once be took a sniff of the air in the room, one deep breath of the thick salty scent in the air.</p><p>"Oh fuck,"</p><p>Jaehyun unconciously swore as he backed up against the closed door, one hand moving up to cover his nose using his shirt's sleeve. </p><p>Yeah, oh fuck indeed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yea... dear readers you can all probably guess what's going to happen next but since I have never written smuts before ans was also not good at writing one, I will probably just up the rating a bit to M and add a few more tags. Anyway, thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated :))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. the trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello dear readers I'm really really sorry for the late update. As I've mentioned before I had writer's block and so I kinda struggled with writing for a bit. Ok and as I've also mentioned before, this is my first time writing anything close to a smut so bear with me if you don't wanna read the trashy scenes just skip it until the almost end of that scene hehe 😚✌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh fuck,"</p><p>Jaehyun's back was pressing further and further into the closed door, trying to increase the distance between them as much as possible.</p><p>"Hyung, are you in heat?"</p><p>Jaehyun said, slightly muffled as he spoke behind the sleeve covering both his mouth and nose.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Doyoung choked before he could muster a proper reply. His heat was progressing real fast and he was in a much worse situation than before in a span of few minutes.</p><p>The pool of heat on his stomach was getting worse and he could no longer move his arms or legs anymore, both having gone completely limb.</p><p>Doyoung's head was drenching in sweat, his wet hair sticking uncomfortably to his face and to the back of his neck.</p><p>What was worse was that he could feel the stream of slick flowing down from his ass, all the way wetting his pants. Doyoung couldn't wait to take them off but couldn't do so as Jaehyun was still there in the room, staring at him with both lust and fear.</p><p>"Do you have suppressant?"</p><p>Jaehyun aas about to walk towards the scattered medicines on the table when another wave of salty sea scent whiffed through the air, forcing Jaehyun back to his original position.</p><p>"N-no, I don't. Yong-ah,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't finish his sentence as another round of pain began kicking his stomach. He clutched them tightly using both hands as his body curled into a ball.</p><p>"I-I need to leave,"</p><p>Jaehyun suddenly announced, eyes frantic as he scrambled to reach the door handle. His hand was shaking so much that he couldn't grab the door handle properly.</p><p>Hearing that Jaehyun was about to leave, Doyoung suddenly felt a sudden, weird panicked feeling. </p><p>Doyoung was never a clingy person nor was he an attention seeker but right now all he could feel was the desire to have Jaehyun around, to be there next to him and to help him through his heat.</p><p>Doyoung was a strong person but right now he felt so weak. Fuck all these stupid hormones.</p><p>"Wait no don't leave,"</p><p>Doyoung half shouted. He didn't know where he the strength to shout like that came from but once again, everything about his heat never made any sense.</p><p>Jaehyun's head immediately snapped back at the order. Doyoung swore he had never seen a faster movement before in his life.</p><p>Jaehyun's two eyes were frantic with lust as he stared at the elder's form on the bed, Doyoung could literally see the younger slowly losing control as time passed by.</p><p>He needed to say something quickly, he needed to make a decision on whether or not Jaehyun could stay, on whether or not he wanted the younger to help him through his heat.</p><p>Doyoung wanted Jaehyun to help him through his heat.</p><p>"Please help me,"</p><p>Doyoung managed to croak our despite the tighthening of his throat. He hated how off his voice sounded, hated how vulnerable he sounded.</p><p>But the wetness in his pants had become too unbearable that Doyoung just damned all his moral just for this one moment.</p><p>That seemed to be the last straw as Jaehyun immediately abandoned the spot where he was glued to in front of the door to rush towards the bed.</p><p>Upon smelling the younger's pine scent, Doyoung immediately relaxed. The pain in his stomach had subdued a little but the scent alone wasn't enough to subdue fhem completely.</p><p>"Thank you for trusting me,"</p><p>Jaehyun's voice was gentel as he spoke from above where Doyoung was lying. His eyes no longer radiated the lustful expression he was wearing before.</p><p>Doyoung had always thought that heat was only a sexual thing but looking at the Jaehyun in front of him now, he couldn't help but think that maybe the thing he felt between them right now wasn't just lust.</p><p>It was love.</p><p>Jaehyun's expression waa gentel as he slowly amd carefully removed the top that Doyoung had scrambled to put on earlier. The only people who had seen him naked before was his family and Yongqin yet exposing himself in front of Jaehyun like this didn't make him feel shameful. In fact, it felt natural as if all this year they were meant to be like this.</p><p>"No, thank you Jaehyun,"</p><p>Doyoung's mind was hazy as he stared back at Jaehyun, eyes filled with the same love-struck expression. He never thought that he would ever act as shameless as this.</p><p>"This is my first time,"</p><p>Jaehyun stated the obvious. He grinned back the same idiotic expression and Doyoung smiled even wider.</p><p>"Me too,"</p><p>Doyoung said back though he really didn't need to clarify, both of them know that there was no way he was not a virgin.</p><p>The two of them wasted no more time as they quickly leaned it to each other, lips meeting halfway between the two in a passionate kiss.</p><p>Doyoung had always expected his first kiss to be a sweet one where the two of them were walking under the beautiful spring cherry blossom, hands tightly wound around each other and lips melting slowly into each other. The moon, the trees and the aflling leaves being their only witness.</p><p>This first kiss was the total opposite of what he always imagined and dreamed of but Doyoung didn't find himself minding it for the slightest bit.</p><p>"I only kiss the person I love,"</p><p>Doyoung never felt so loved in his life before ans he wouldn't trade this for anything in the word.</p><p>"Let me remove my clothes first,"</p><p>Jaehyun said as he pulled away from the kiss. His breath was hot and ragged and a string of saliva was hanging between their lips, a clear sign of the passion that had happened between the two.</p><p>Jaehyun quickly loosened the strings holding his tunic together amd in one fluid movement, slid the garment off his upper body completely.</p><p>Doyoung had always knows that Jaehyun was well built as those muscles were often visible from outside of the younger's slightly too tight for his own good shirt but Doyiung never exoected that he would get to see the real thing that quickly.</p><p>"Help me off this too,"</p><p>Jaehyun giggled at the request but complied regardless as he quickly slid Doyoung's loosely tied tunic off the elder once again.</p><p>Now that Doyoung's upper half was bare, he finally felt self concious of how he looked in front of Jaehyun. </p><p>Doyoung spent much of his time doing paperwork in the kingdom, the last time he had properly trained and exercised was back when he was 14 which was like somewhere around five years ago.</p><p>And being so busy, Doyoung also rarely ate proper meals even back in his own kingdom, learning to endure the harder in order to spend more time doing his work. Yongqin would often scold him for holing himself up in the study for too long.</p><p>So yes, Doyoung was very self concious of his incredibly thin body compared to Jaehyun's much fitter one.</p><p>Sensing the other's distress, Jaehyun quickly placed a soft kiss on the elder's forehead before moving back up and giving the elder a gentel smile.</p><p>"You are beautiful,"</p><p>Doyoung wasn't sure if it was the heat or something else but his cheeks just became extra hot upon hearing the compliment.</p><p>Jaehyun moved to undo the knot holding Doyoung's pants together. Once untied, he quickly slid the pants off and thre it to the side towards the floor next to the bed.</p><p>Not wanting to waste another moment, Jaehyun also did the same to his pants and threw them away to the floor just like he did with the elder's.</p><p>Cling</p><p>'Huh?'</p><p>The sound was faint and Doyoung wasn't sure if he was once again hallucinating the sound but he definitely heard the sound of a met obejct hitting the floor the moment Jaehyun threw his pants to the floor.</p><p>Heat forgotten, Doyoung was about to get up from the bed to check what had dropped to then floor when th younger swiftly dove in for another hungry kiss.</p><p>The moment Jaehyun's lips met his for the second time, Doyoung completely forgot about everything and quickly kissed the younger back.</p><p>They continued like that for another minute or so, just tongue dancing against each other and hands touching anywhere they could possibly get a hold on the other's body.</p><p>Doyoung was out of breath once they had finished their make out session. The heat pooling in his stomach hadn't subsided, he knew that he needed more than this but for now, all Doyoung needed was to catch a single breath.</p><p>But Jaehyun had other plan as he began trailing feather light kisses onto the older's neck, slowly going down and down until he reached the collarbone. </p><p>Jaehyun suddenly halted his movement in that position, bringing back the elder from his elated state. </p><p>"Jae-Ah,"</p><p>Doyoung winced slightly when Jaehyun bit hard on the soft skin, leaving a red mark on the spot. Doyoung just knew that by the end of this he would be covered in different colour of bruises on his neck area nad probably extending to some other parts too.</p><p>"Wait slow down,"</p><p>Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun's thick hair tightly as the others continue his trails of kisses down the elder's stomach, his mouth reaching a dangerously low area that Doyoung had to bite his lips hard to stiffle a moan.</p><p>"Hyung, are you alright?"</p><p>Jaehyun suddenly stopped kissing and his eyes immediately shone with concern when he saw the blood on Doyoung's lips from biting too hard.</p><p>"I'm fine Jaehyunnie, please just go on the heat is getting worse,"</p><p>He didn't lie, being seprated from Jaehyun even just by a few seconds had worsened the cramps in his stomach.</p><p>"Okay hyung,"</p><p>Jaehyun moved to push the elder against the headboard, positioning him in a half lying down, half sitting position.</p><p>Jaehyun then settled himself in between Doyoung's legs all the while adjusting the other's legs so that they were at either side of his body, giving Jaehyun a clear view of Doyoung's hole who was currently dripping with slick.</p><p>"You have to tell me when it hurts okay?"</p><p>Being an omega, Doyoung naturally produced a lot of slick to make mating easier during heat yet this was still their first time and the two of them were just being extra cautious.</p><p>"Just do it quickly,"</p><p>Jaehyun didn't waste another second before he moved his already hard dick into the elder's hole.</p><p>The tip of the cock was barely touching Doyoung's own clenching hole but the elder had already let out a moan.</p><p>Jaehyun smirked victoriously at the reaction. Instead of fully entering his knot right at that moment, he had decided to insert a finger into the dripping hole.</p><p>Doyoung moaned loudly in reponse and Jaehyun responded by inserting another one, trying to loosen the tight rim.</p><p>'Damn Jung Jaehyun he must be enjoying this,'</p><p>Jaehyun entered him slowly. The feeling of having something of considerable size up his ass was weird but Doyoung didn't hate it.</p><p>Despite the amount of lubrication, Doyoung could still feel the pain of Jaehyun entering him as it was hia first time after all. His butthole hurt but Doyoung didn't mind the pain. If any tears were to leave his eyes that moment, it was for sure not because of the pain.</p><p>Doyoung was latching on to Jaehyun's neck for dear life as the latter slowly thrusted inside him in a steady. </p><p>Doyoung's mind was fuzzy, the combination of both his heat hormone and the elated sensation he was feeling of having the younger inside him really made him unable to think clearly. His eyes were unfocused and lips were parted slightly.</p><p>But unfortunately, despite not having a proper brain function, that was the moment when Doyoung see it.</p><p>At first he wasn't sure but as Doyoung leanes his head more on Jaehyun's shoulder to get a better look while the younger was kissing around the scent gland on his neck.</p><p>Reflecting the sunlight that filtered throhgh the window on the floor was a small double banded ring. The small crusted diamond on it shone brightly in a beautiful glam under the soft morning light.</p><p>So Doyoung wasn't tripping when he heard something fell off Jaehyun's pocket, the cling sound that he heard was the sound the ring made when it touched floor.</p><p>'It's his childhood love ring,'</p><p>Even in his dazed state, it didn't take him long to connect the dots. </p><p>'Jaehyun cam here to talk about them but I am in heat so instead here he was, helping me going through it,'</p><p>Doyoung immediately felt a mixture of emotion. He felt sad amd angry but most if all he felt bad for Jaehyun.</p><p>He came here bringing a ring that he probably made for Taeyong and had come here to explain things to him yet Doyoung's silly heat mind had invited him to help him out with his heat.</p><p>And of course Jaehyun, being the good fiancé that he was agreed to the request.</p><p>Tears unconciously fell from his eyes. Doyoung waa a strong person, he was used to being other's second choices but in his current state he just felt nothing but vurnerable and shame.</p><p>Jaehyun must have noticed that the elder was crying as he immediately stopped whatever he was doing and raised hus head to meet the elder's eyes.</p><p>"Hyung what happened? I'm sorry, did it hurt?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked as he wiped the tears on Doyoung's cheeks but the elder just cried harder.</p><p>"Oh my god, I'm really sorry, I'm gonna pull out now,"</p><p>In his panic, Jaehyun was about to pull out his knot when he remembered that pulling out a knot before it stopped swelling would probably hurt the other even more.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry hyung I can't pull out now. We need to wait for a bit so please calm down now okay?"</p><p>Jaehyun began kissing the elder's tear stained face in an attempt to calm him down.</p><p>After a few minutes, Doyoung had considerably calmed down as his previous crying had been reduced to occasional sobs and hiccups. Jaehyun really couldn't hide the relieved expression on his face.</p><p>That was a horrible first time between the two of them and Doyoung was the cause of it.</p><p>They adjusted theur position a but so that Doyoung was now half sitting on the younger's lap. Though Doyoung's crying had toned down by much, Jaehyun still take his time caressing the elder's gead while humming a calming tune to calm Doyoung even more.</p><p>"Let's rest after this okay hyung? Your heat will come back at full force in a few hours. Meanwhile, I'll tell the servant to get us some supplies,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't give the younger an answer. Now that both his heat and crying had calmed down temporarily, Doyoung just felt exhauated more than anything.</p><p>"Rest well,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't remember when he fell asleep in Jaehyun's embrace and when he woke up to his heat hitting back again in full force, the feeling if emptiness never left his mind.</p><p>---</p><p>Doyoung never thought that waking up alone in a cold winter morning after his heat would feel so empty.</p><p>The morning was young and the sun hadn't fully risen up. Dim lights filtered through the window on either side of the bed and after blinking his eyes a few times, Doyoung could make out the room around him.</p><p>Unlike how he felt for the past three days, Doyoung finally felt the cold air biting his bare skin for the first time.</p><p>"Jaehyun?"</p><p>Doyoung called out to the empty room. He felt really stupid, if said man was not there sleeping next to him, then there was no way he was anywhere else inside the room.</p><p>Doyoung covered his eyes using one of his arms. He felt awful, it felt awful feeling so loved at one second and immediately unwanted the next second. </p><p>He laid down on the bed for a few more minutes. More light streamed through the window as the sun rose higher and higher by the minutes, casting an angelic glow on Doyoung's skin.</p><p>Doyoung didn't know how much longer had passed before he could finally muster the strength to sit on the bed. His head was spinning from the sudden movement and also the lack of nutrition in te past few days.</p><p>Feeling a row rumble on his stomach, Doyoung decided that it was time to take a quick shower and dressed himself up before going to the dining hall.</p><p>Yongqin hadn't come to his room for the last three days mainly because he was busy having sex with Jaehyun and the former really really didn't want to interrupt.</p><p>So Doyoung had to bath on his own that day. The bathroom didn't have a hot water source so he had no choice but to take a cold bath on the chilly morning. Doyoung's face contorted in displeasure at the thought alone. </p><p>When he came to the bathroom later however, Doyoung was greeted by the sight of steaming hot tub accompanied by a light vanilla scent. His favorite scent.</p><p>Doyoung's eyes widened in surprise and he found himself unconciously smiling at the sight in front of him.</p><p>'Did Jaehyun do this?'</p><p>Doyoung thought as he entered the hot tub, releasing a sign in pleasure as the hot water came in contact with his skin.</p><p>'Being a good husband it is,'</p><p>Doyoung smiled bitterly. He took the scrub placed at the table beside the tub and began scrubbing the dried body fluid off his arms and legs before moving onto his stomach and chest area to do the same.</p><p>He spent about fifteen minutes cleaning himself up and another fifteen minutes just enjoying the sarm water against his skin.</p><p>Once Doyoung felt that the water had gone cold, he moves himself out of the tub and unplug the drain to get rid of the water.</p><p>As soon as Doyoung's body left the water, the cold wind showed no mercy as they began to prick through his skin once again.</p><p>Doyoung scrambled towards his cabinet, leaving a trail of wet footsteps on the wooden floor along the way. He didn't waste a single second to choose his outfit, grabbing whatever closes to him before quickly putting them on his body.</p><p>Once fully dressed, Doyoung walked towards the full body mirror to check jis appearance on the screen.</p><p>His outfit for today consisted of a simple pastel blue tunic with long sleeves that had frills at the cuffs and also many more frills near the neck area (considering how much blue themed shirt Doyoung had, he wasn't surprise that the outfit he immediately picked was also blue in colour). </p><p>He also picked a pair of loose black pants to accompany the tunic. Doyoung thought he didn't look that bad for someone who hadn't picked their own outfit for a long time.</p><p>Doyoung stared at his reflection on the mirror some more. His cheekbone had sunken slightly and he had slight eyebags under his eyes.</p><p>Yongqin was not here and Doyoung had no idea how to put makeup on so he begrudgingly decided that this was as best as he could look before he presented himself to everyone else in the dining room.</p><p>After spending a solid minute staring at his refelction on the mirror, Doyoung noticed that his outfit for today shared some similarity with the one he wore on hus first date with Jaehyun.</p><p>First date</p><p>Doyoung rushed himself out of the room before his brain decided to recall any memories from that day again. He didn't want to think of them right now.</p><p>The outside of his room was quiet as it was still early in the morning and also because he was living in the special guests quarter that was located slightly further away from where the crowd was mostly in.</p><p>The room Doyoung was staying in was located near to the west garden, a part of the castle that he hadn't been able to explore deeply in the short time he had soent on the castle.</p><p>And that was how Doyoung decided that he should take a detour from going to the dining hall to eat breakfast to strolling casually in the garden.</p><p>Hunger be damned, Doyoung woukd rather spent time looking at dead trees in the winter than to confront the rest of the Jungs. He really wasn't in the mood and plus looking at plants (though they are technically dead in winter) really helped to ease his mind.</p><p>"Hyung,"</p><p>Doyoung turned his head towards the source of sound to find Jung Jaehyun jogging towards him while holding a tray covered with lid using both of his hands.</p><p>"I thought you were still asleep but when I didn't see you in the room, I figured that you will be here,"</p><p>Jaehyun always knew what to say around him and Doyoung heart squeezwd painfully at the realization.</p><p>"Thank you,"</p><p>Doyoung gave him a small smile. Jaehyun seemed really excited to see him, really unlike someone who was about to marry him out of love.</p><p>"Let's go get a seat,"</p><p>Jaehyun balanced the tray on one of his hand as he used his other hand to grab Doyoung's wrist before dragging him to the nearest garden bench.</p><p>It didn't snow last night in the kingdom so the benches were relatively dry as theh sat on them.</p><p>"Alright hyung you need to eat,"</p><p>Jaehyun opened the lid on the tray to expose the food that was covered by it. Inside the tray was a plate full of different kind of mini pastries. Next to it was a much smaller plate containing a sunny side up egg with small pieces of bacons sprinkled on top.</p><p>"I don't feel like eating,"</p><p>Lies. Doyoung was very hungry but sitting here next to Jaehyun who was grinning widely like an excited puppy next to him really didn't sit well with his stomach.</p><p>"Why, what hapoened hyung?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked, voice laced with concern. He sounded genuinely confused that Doyoung just stared at the other in disbelief.</p><p>Does Jung Jaehyun really have the ability to act like he loved Doyoung when he never did?</p><p>"Hyung-"</p><p>"Your highness,"</p><p>Jaehyun's face immediately contorted into a frown at the dusruption. The younger always hated to be interrupted especially when he was with his hyung.</p><p>He turned around to glare at the pooor guard who was too busy catching his breath to notice the murderous look sent his way.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked, his voice was icy cold, colder than the winter breeze blowing around them.</p><p>"Your highness," the guard took a deep breath, </p><p>"The castle is under attack,"</p><p>----</p><p>Jaehyun dropped the tray he was holding in shock, the metal tray made a clattering sound as it hut the ground below followed by the sound of ceramic plate cracking due to the impact.</p><p>Jaehyun didn't waste another moment being shocked as he immediately grabbed Doyoung's wrist and dragged the elder out of the garden and back into the guest room he was staying at.</p><p>The walk back was nerve wrecking. Doyoung's heart was beating loudly at the fear of encountering a rebel since he didn't have any weapon to fight back with him.</p><p>Doyoung knew that he wasn't the only one feeling nervous right now as he felt the slight wetness and trembling on the skin that was enclosed in Jaehyun's grip. The younger must have suddenly sweat a lot due to nervousness.</p><p>"DO!"</p><p>Yongqin screamed as soon as the door was opened. He had a panicked look on his face as he rushed forward to envelop his best friend in a hug.</p><p>"I was so worried omygod di anything happen to you?"</p><p>Yongqin said as he turned Doyoung around, checking all parts of body to make sure that the other really didn't have any injury.</p><p>"I'm fine, what happened?"</p><p>"We are under attack,"</p><p>The guard who lead him there answered. His face was pale and he had on a grim exoression as he spoke.</p><p>"Attack? By who?"</p><p>"The rebel group,"</p><p>This time it was Jaehyun who answered. He no longer had the smile he had worn previously in the garden, it was completely replaced by a serious expression.</p><p>"Rebel group?"</p><p>Doyoung didn't have the best experience with rebel groups. Growing up, his kingdom had been a mess, the people were starving and the kingdom had no fund to help its people.</p><p>And so, growing up Doyoung had faced many different rebellion. Being a sickly kid and having to live under constant fear reall did turn his childhood into a hell.</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>Doyoung turned to Jaehyun for answer. Unlike Doyoung's own kingdom, the Jung's kingdom never seemed to have any poverty phase as far as he remembered.</p><p>"Probably the remains from the rebellion five years ago, it seemed that they had gained followers once again,"</p><p>Jaehyun answered gloomily. It turned out that Doyoung wasn't the only one who had experienced traumatic rebellions at a young age.</p><p>'Five years ago?'</p><p>If Doyoung remembered correctly, five years ago was also the same time that Jaehyun got engaged to Dong Sicheng.</p><p>'Ah, I see,'</p><p>Doyoung could now connect the dots. The marriage deal with Dong Sicheng was made because the Jungs needed help to overpower the rebellion.</p><p>The Dong kingdom, just like Doyoung's own was a great source of mineral and was also famous for its superb cattle and chicken farms. Basically, they were also a kingdom specializing in supplies just like the Kims.</p><p>This, combined with the skilled troop help from the Lees that they acquired throuhj Jeno and Jaemin's engagement really did help the Jungs a lot in winning the civil war.</p><p>"The harvest had been rather poor this year, that must be why the people are rebelling again,"</p><p>But Doyoung's own kingdom was also in a bad shape too this year. The fishing industry had done poorly too this year. Doyoung felt bad that despite already sealing an agreement through their marriage, the Jungs couldn't really get the supplies they wanted.</p><p>And it somehow hurt a little thinking that Jaehyun was probably acting nice all this time so that he could save his own country and that Doyoung was once again just a replacement.</p><p>"I will go and lead the troops, you two go to the safe room,"</p><p>Jaehyun quickly commanded to the other three in the room.</p><p>"But before I go, can you please give the two of us a moment,"</p><p>Jaehyun eyed both the young guard and Yongqin who immediately understood as the two slowly backed away from where Jaehyun and Doyoung was standing near the door. </p><p>"Hyung,"</p><p>Jaehyun began, one hand moved to caress the elder's cheek lovingly. Doyoung was about to reciprocrate the gesture by laying his hand on top of Jaehyun's own that was caressing his cheek but decided against it in the last minute</p><p>"They have food supplies in the safe room so make sure you eat okay?"</p><p>Jaehyun's hand never left Doyoung's cheek as he continued speaking.</p><p>They stayed like that for some time. Jaehyun was probably expecting him to return the gesture or say something back to him but Doyoung did none of those. Instead, he just stay rooted in that position, both hands on his sides and head slightlh cast downwards </p><p>"Hyung please say something,"</p><p>Jeahyun pleaded. Doyoung looked up to meet the younger's gaze and immediately felt bad upon seeing the younger's expression.</p><p>'This might be the last time we see each other,'</p><p>The words were left unspoken but Doyoung swore he could literally see that sentence written all over Jaehyun's face.</p><p>Sensing that the older wasn't about ti do anything, Jaehyun decided that he should be the one taking the lead.</p><p>Out of all things that could possibly happen in that moment, Doyoung never expected a soft pair of lips to be pressing against his own. The same pair of lips that refused to kiss him throughout the whole time they spent their heat together.</p><p>Doyoung's eyes widened in response. The kiss acted like a switch, the moment that soft pair of lips hit his own, Doyoung's whole body immediately switched off. </p><p>Doyoung just froze there like a statue as Jaehyun gave him a deep kiss.</p><p>The younger, who noticed the lack of response, decided that maybe Doyoung was just shocked by the action.</p><p>And so the kiss continued on for a few more second and yet Doyoung still find himself frozen on the stop with no sign that he would ever kiss back.</p><p>"You are not going to kiss back?"</p><p>Jaehyun looked heartbroken as he pulled back from the kiss. Doyoung maybe the one hurt by the existence of the ring and Jaehyun's lack of explanation but here he was feeling like a monster because he had hurt a kid who had meant nothing but well.</p><p>"I'm sorry I-"</p><p>Doyoung panicked as he tried to scramble for a reason. Jaehyun's action had been confusong him to no end and the other had also never explained a single thing to him from all the times they had spent together.</p><p>"I'm sorry it's just that I'm very confused right now, the rebel group, my heat and the ring. I just- I just don't know how to feel right now. I don't kniw if I misinterpret your actions all these time or not,"</p><p>Doyoung began to ramble. Fuck if he wanted to say anything in thus kind of situation, he shoukd make it quick and short. He shouldn't be holding Jaehyun back any longer ir they could all be in danger.</p><p>"J-just do it once again, kiss me again, this time I'll make sure to kiss back,"</p><p>In the midst of his panic, that was the only solution that Doyoung could came up with. He even pointed at his lips using his index finger to make his point clearer.</p><p>"No, hyung no need. I understand what is happening,"</p><p>Jaehyun grabbed his index finger and spread out the other curled finger so that Doyoung's palm was now relaxed in Jaehyun's own.</p><p>"When I come back, let's clear things up okay?"</p><p>Jaehyun gave the hand on his palm a deep kiss before he finally walked away towards and out of the door. The young guard gave Doyoung a small bow and quickly trailed to follow Jaehyun.</p><p>Jaehyun had on a sad smile as he went but the look on his eyes was fiery. Doyoung knew that when the younger had that look, he had figured out how to solve the problem.</p><p>"Do, we need to go now,"</p><p>Yongqin said from behind Doyoung. For the first time in his life, Yongqin didn't immediately start questioning Doyoung about the details of what just happened and that alone was enough to tell just how dangerous the current situation is.</p><p>"Yeah, let's go,"</p><p>---</p><p><br/>Despite being the one carrying the sword, Yongqin wasn't the one leading the way to the safe room.</p><p>Doyoung may be weaker but he was the smarter amongst the two. Just within the short period of stay in the castle, he had memorized almost all the passageways around the castle, even the hidden ones such as the one leading to the safe room.</p><p>The royal saferoom was located in the part of the castle closest to where the main royal family was staying, on the south wing of the castle, a location not too far from where Doyoung was staying.</p><p>Yet, the walk there was still dangerous as they had to pass various hallways before finally reaching their destination.</p><p>"Can you still use that sword?"</p><p>Doyoung whispered to his best friend who was standing a mere centimetres away behind him.</p><p>"Yes I do, just so you know I've never stopped practicing,"</p><p>Yongqin whispered back, slightly offended that his swordmanship was questioned. </p><p>Yongqin, despite being an omega, refused to stick with the stereotype and just like Doyoung's own loud cousin had been practicing swordmanship since he was very young.</p><p>"If there is anyone who can beat me then it is that damn lee Haechan,"</p><p>The two continued the rest of their walk in silence. So far, the corridors they passed were all empty, free of rebels and even guards.</p><p>"Where is everyone-"</p><p>Just like a jinx, an arrow swiftly flew from their right side and landed on the wall right next to Doyoung.</p><p>The two quickly looked to their right and found two rebels standing there, one holding a bow and arrows and the other holding a rusty sword, ready to attack the two again.</p><p>Yongqin wasted no time to charge at the two. He first went ro the one holding the bow and arrow as he figured that the latter wasn't used to facing such fast moving opponent in a close range thus would be easier to overwhelm.</p><p>And he was right, the swordman on the left quickly dodged Yongqin's swing while the archer reacted too late and got his right shoukder injured in the process.</p><p>He fell to the floor with a loud thump, left hand clutching his right shoulder as he whined in pain on the ground. The bow was thrown away in the process and the arrow flew out from the quiver as he fell, they were now scattered everywhere on the ground.</p><p>Yongqin quickly stabbed the archer's heart with a sword, killing the latter before he could continue to scream and attract more attention to where they were. The swordman next to him just look at the small omega in fear.</p><p>In the supposedly silence of the corridor, Doyoung suddenly heard the sound of rushed footsteps coming from the left. He quickly turned his head to the direction and found two more rebel had arrived, each one of them carrying a sword on their right hands.</p><p>"DO COME HERE AND PICK UP THE DAMN ARROWS,"</p><p>Yongqin screamed as he deflected a blow from his opponent.</p><p>Doyoung used to be good at archery. When he was young, Doyoung often sneaked to the barracks to practice archery with his older brother.</p><p>It didn't take long for him to get caught as sickly, young Doyoung was under strict monitoring and thus the physician in cjarge quickly grew in suspicion when the young master often disappeared from his chamber in the afternoon.</p><p>But instead of getting never ending scolding, Doyoung's dad just gave him a pat on the head and gave him the permission to train under the condition that he must immediately stop when the physician in charge told him to do so.</p><p>And that was how Doyoung became really good at archery up until he was fourteen and presented as an omega. Doyoung had felt that being good in archery would really get him nowhere to being useful and so he had taken more interests in numbers and politics.</p><p>So yea, it had been almost five years since Doyoung had last picked up a bow and he wasn't so sure if he could still shoot properly at all. Not to mention, he rarely exercised in the past few years or so.</p><p>"HURRY,"</p><p>Doyoung's mind was conflicted but he knew that if he didn't don anything then both of them could die right now.</p><p>And so, using all the strength he had, Doyoung rushed tkwards Yongqin to pick up the bow and one of the many arrows scattered on the ground around him.</p><p>Praying to all the Gods above that his skill was still intact, Doyoung took his aim and released his arrow at the attacker who immediately dropped dead to the ground.</p><p>The arrow had hit him square on the chest, killing him instantly.</p><p>The other rebel next to him, after seeing his friend had fallen, quickly charged towards Doyoung, swords held high, ready to attack.</p><p>But Doyoung was faster, he immediately picked up another arrow and shot the man using the arrow on the head.</p><p>The rebel's body fell to the floor the same time Yongqin delivered the final blow on his own opponent.</p><p>Doyoung's body sagged to the floor in short lived relief. He knew that he had to stand back up soon and continued walking toaards the safe room but for now, all he wanted was some catching up on the breath he lost. He couldn't believe that he had killed two people in such a short period of time.</p><p>"You did well,"</p><p>Yongqin said with a smile. Unlike Doyoung, his friend didn't seem tired nor flustered that he had just killed off two men. Doyoung suspected that this wasn't his first time killing someone but he really didn't want to know the truth.</p><p>"Was your opponent good or do you enjoy playing around?"</p><p>Doyoung asked as he tried to stand up. </p><p>"Both,"</p><p>Yongqin answered with a smirk, offering his left hand for Doyoung to take. Once he had the latter's hand on his, Yongqin quickly hoist the other up.</p><p>"Come on, we still have some more distance to go,"</p><p>---</p><p>"Thank God you are okay,"</p><p>Queen Jung sighed in relief when she saw the two of them entering the safe room.</p><p>After the encounter with the four rebels, the two of them faced no more troubles and could reach the safe room without a hitch. Yongqin got a slight scratch on his face as he fought but that was the least of their worry right now.</p><p>"Is Jaehyun not with you?"</p><p>The queen said as she looked around and was immediately disappointed when she didn't see her son in sight.</p><p>"He is off leading the guards,"</p><p>Doyoung answered. The queen's shoudder sagged at the answer and her expression morphed into sadness. She let out a sight of frustation as she rest her forehead on her palm.</p><p>"That kid is always like that, he really does take after his dad,"</p><p>It was only after queen Jung spoke that Doyoung realized that Queen Jung and Jaemin were the only other two in the room. King Jung was nowhere in sight which means that he must also be out there fighting the rebels.</p><p>"Wait is this blood? What happened to you two,"</p><p>Queen Jung immediately grabbed one of Doyoung's hands to inspect the now already black stain on the fabric covering it.</p><p>She moved her eyes to look at Yongqin and noticed that the other was also covered in the same stain despite the darkness of the room.</p><p>"Did you two fight?"</p><p>She asked in surprise. Jaemin who was previously busy munching on his breakfast now also joined his mother in inspecting the stain on both men's shirt.</p><p>"We encountered four if them on the way here,"</p><p>Doyoung said sheepishly. Not gonna lie, he actually felt really proud that he managed to fend off two alpha rebels using his archery skills. It seemed that the time he spent practicing in his childhood wasn't useless after all.</p><p>Queen Jung just stared at the two in shock once again while Jaemin's eyes immediately shone with admiration at his answer.</p><p>"You two actually fought them? That is so cool! What did you use? Sword? knife?"</p><p>Jaemin asked enthusiastically and Doyoung felt his head grew even bigger at the boy's excitement.</p><p>"I used the bow and arrow while Yongqin used a sword,"</p><p>Jaemin's mouth formed an O upon hearing his response. Doyoung didn't knkw if that was meant to be a good or bad response. Jaemin's next response however confirmed that he indeed was still, in fact even more fascinated.</p><p>"Archery and swordmanship? You two are really cool! I heard that my future brother in law is really good at swordmanship too! I'm jealous is it too late for me to learn too? Mama didn't allow because the teacher is an alpha and she said she is worried,"</p><p>Jaemin rambled quickly. His mother put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly, a gesture that indirectly said calm down.</p><p>"There is never a too late Jaemin, I learned accounting when I was your age and loom five years later I'm one of the best one in my kingdom. You can ask Yongqin to teach you once I move here so your mom will not worry,"</p><p>Doyoung said with a smile and Jaemin responded back with a huge smile before he moved to give him a big hug.</p><p>"You must be hungry, come on and eat,"</p><p>Queen Jung pointed towards the small table at the corner of the room where Jaemin previously sat in fornt of. </p><p>On the table were simole breakfast consisting of bread amd scrambled egg but Doyoung was jsut too hungry that he really didn't mind any kind of food at the moment.</p><p>Just as Doyoung was about to walk towards the table, he heard a loud grumbling sound came from next to him.</p><p>Doyoung quickly looked at Yongqin and found the other holding his stomach with his head hanging low, face tinted red in embarassment. Doyoung had never expected to see Yongqin looking embarassed in his life.</p><p>"You can join us too Yongqin-ssi,"</p><p>Queen Jung giggle before she looped her arm around Yongqin's waist and guided him towards the table.</p><p>Doyoung laughed slightly at his friend awkward shifting as the queen took a plate of the breakfast and handed it to him. Being a servant, Yongqin was always the one on the serving end, the other must have never thought that someone let alone a queen woukd do the serving to him.</p><p>Thought it was much less fancy than any other breakfast Doyoung had ever had before, the scrambled egg and bread he tasted that time somehow tasted really incredible. </p><p>Doyoung didn't know why but he knew for sure that the memory of the four of them just eating breakfast normally despite the chaos outside was something he would remember for a very long time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for bearing with me and I promise you that this is the last time you will ever see the overthinking doyoung please don't get anmoyed or hate him because he is my baby. Anyway, thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!! (and also forgive my grammar mistake cuz i have no beta, we die like men)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The end of trouble pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helloo everyone, once again I come to apologize for the slow update. Quarantine had made me feel so uninspired that often times I just don't have the will to cotinue writing so I'm once again very very sorry. This chapter is rather short and slow so please bear with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days had passed and Doyoung never hated anything more than just sitting around doing nothing.</p><p>His body may be save from harm but being in isolation for four days really did harm to his mind.</p><p>Doyoung really hated the fact that he was hiding when he could be out there fighting off the rebels not down here eating and chatting with the other three omegas in the room.</p><p>It wasn't like he hated Jaemin or Yongqin or the queen, really, he enjoyed their presence with all his heart but Doyoung really really wished that he was out there by Jaehyun's side.</p><p>Yes, Doyoung hated to admit that the main reason why he hated being holed up in the safe room was because he couldn't make sure that his fiancé was alright.</p><p>Doyoung had expected that some soldiers or guards would come down every few hours to update them on the situation but he was met with nothing. Not a single news about the wellbeing of the Jaehyun or the king.</p><p>Despite also having her husband out in potential danger out there, the queen looked way calmer than Doyoung himself. She had been the one keeping him sane by reassuring him numerous time that Jaehyun would be just fine.</p><p>It made Doyoung wonder how many more rebellions had she faced during her reign that she just became used to them. Was it Doyoung fate to end up the same way as her? Being used to constant rebellion?</p><p>But rebellion itself wasn't a new thing to Doyoung. He had faced many if those in his youth and he didn't remember ever worrying as much when his father was out there fighting the enemies.</p><p>Maybe it wasn't the rebellion that scared him, maybe it was the fact that Jaehyun could die out there and whatever that was going on between them woulf never get resolved.</p><p>Jaehyun promised to explain everything once the rebellion is over and he better kept those promise else Doyoung wouldn't even wish him a peaceful death.</p><p>"Hyung, come eat you food,"</p><p>Doyoung had been poking his toast using his fork for the past half an hour with no sign of ever eating them.</p><p>Jaemin had finished his brwakfast twenty minutes ago and was currently practising some moves with the sword as Yongqin watched him from the sideline.</p><p>"Focus your highness,"</p><p>Yongqin scolded Jaemin and the younger immediately shut his mouth. </p><p>It felt weird hearing Yongqin calling Jaemin so formally but Doyoung figured that that was the norm since the queen was also present here.</p><p>"Jaemin, don't you want to learn archery?"</p><p>Doyoung asked as he pushed the plate away, finally giving up on eating as he literaly had no appetite.</p><p>Yongqin glared at him from where be was observing Jaemin. The omega was usually a playful person but when it came to swordfighting, he literaly became a different person.</p><p>Jaemin didn't answer him. The younger knew that Yongqin would get pissed if he gor distracted again. He was too scared that his mentor would be too pissed to teach him more stuffs despite knowing that he was the prince and Yongqin actually had no rights to refuse him or anything.</p><p>Ten more minutes passed nefore Yongqin finally gave Jaemin the chance to take a break. The younger immediately flopped down to the ground in exhaustion and proceeded to take in large gulps of the cold air.</p><p>"I want to but I wanna become a swordman first,"</p><p>Jaemin sat up and gave Doyoung a huge grin, flashing his perfect, pearly white teeth.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Doyoung asked in confusion. He got to admit that swordmanship is cool as hell but mastering archery is an amazing skill too. He would be sad if Jaemin thooght of archery as something lower.</p><p>"I wanna be like lee Donghyuck," </p><p>Jaemin said with determination. One of his hand is balled into a fist in front of hus chest and Doyoung could see the fire in his eyes.</p><p>"I always watch him practice every time I visit Jeno and he almost always wins against everyone, even the much bigger alpha soldiers and that is really cool,"</p><p>Despite talking abiut something that he admires, Jaemin had a sad look on his face. His smile was weak and his eyes shone with something close to regret.</p><p>"I just wish I'm like that you know? I want to be famous for having a skill like haechan who is good at swordmanship and hyung who is good at accounting not just simply known for being pretty,"</p><p>Jaemin fake laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. He cast the two older men around him with nervous eyes, afraid that he had said something wrong when the two didn't say anything to him.</p><p>All his life, Doyoung had never been 'the pretty one', it was always his cousin Taeyong or even Dong Sicheng who was previously engaged to Jaehyun.</p><p>He had always thought that these people enjoyed their status, enjoyed being praised for their beauty but it turned out that he was wrong all this time.</p><p>If Jaemin, who rarely sees either Haechan or himself could feel jealous of their talents then he couldn't imagine how Taeyong must have felt all this time.</p><p>Doyoung had never talked abiut this kind of stuffs with him before and now he regret it with all his heart. Taeyong must have felt pretty bad growing up without being able to hone any skill of his own unlike his two cousins.</p><p>"You are very talented Jaemin, I think you can start establishing your own name in a few months,"</p><p>Yongqin finally said with a smile and Jaemin's eyes immediately shone with glee. </p><p>"Thank you so much for saying that hyung! It means a lot to me,"</p><p>In a matter of few seconds, Jaemin had jumped up from where he was lying down to where Yongqin was sitting to tackle the elder in a bone-crushing hug.</p><p>Doyoung watched with a fond smile as the two giggled quietly as they rolled around on the floor.</p><p>"Do you have a dream jaemin?"</p><p>Doyoung asked once the younger had pulled back from the hug. The two were now sitting side by side against the wall, both too tired from all the laughing and rolling around to support themselves.</p><p>"I do have one,"</p><p>Jaemin smiled shyly. His eyes were cast downward and his lips formed a toothy smile, the standard Jung Jaemin flustered expression.</p><p>"I want to-"</p><p>Jaemin stopped his sentence midway as he glanced to his righr where Queen Jung was sitting peacefully while reading a book.</p><p>Doyoung looked at the younger's action in confusion. Maybe his dream was something that his mother shouldn't know about but Doyoung really couldn't think of anything that could possibly be a taboo for the young prince.</p><p>"Hyung come here,"</p><p>Jaemin whisper-shouted, waving his hands quickly as a signal for Doyoung to come closer.</p><p>Doyoung, still in confusion, decided to just comply with the younger's request and soon the three if them were huddled together in the corner of the room, far away from the Queen's hearing range.</p><p>"My dream is to be a general,"</p><p>Jaemin whispered carefully and Doyoung immediately understands why the former didn't want his mother to find out about his dream.</p><p>In this universe, presenting as an omega royalty means being tied down to motherly duty which in reality was just the euphamism of being a trophy wife.</p><p>Being an omega with an actual career was something frowned upon especially if you are a single omega with a career.</p><p>And Doyoung was both of them so he in a way was used to all the weird stares that people sometimes gave him, even Yongqin who was engaged to Kun would also got stared at sometimes due to the fact that the other was good at fighting. </p><p>Haechan also fell into this category but being part of the powerful Lee family alone was enough to shut people up. Not to mention, Haechan had always been a confident person so nobody really had the courage to talk bad about him.</p><p>But the case was different for Jaemin, he was never known as one of those 'faulty' omegas. He always had that perfect omega image attached to him ever since he managed to secure a marriage deal with Lee Jeno who undoubtedly was the heir of one of the most powerful kingdoms out there.</p><p>So unlike Haechan, Doyoung and Yongqin, the pressure of having to behave like a proper omega was especially hard for Jaemin.</p><p>Doyoung kind of felt bad that the younger got his dream ripped off him just because of his presentation.</p><p>"I love Jeno and I know that I cannot be his mate and soldier at the same time but just learning swordmanship like this really really do made me happy,"</p><p>Jaemin was beaming with happiness as he spoke. </p><p>"You can be Jeno's mate and a general at the same time Jaemin,"</p><p>Jaemin stared at Doyoung in confusion, what the elder just said was not a common thing, certainly something that Jaemin had never heard of.</p><p>"You know when Haechan got engaged to Mark, the first thing he asked from him was to make him one of the commanding general once they got married,"</p><p>Doyoung laughed a little at the shocked expression Jaemin gave him. He didn't blame the younger as such a request was very bold and uncommon among their peers.</p><p>"And Mark well, as you may already know is someone who can't say no to Haechan so I'm sure you just need to talk to Jeno and arrange something with him. I'm 100% sure he wouldn't directly object your request since he is used to having such a daring brother like Haechan,"</p><p>Doyoung knew his cousin and he knew that Jeno wasn't those typical traditional stupid alphas. The younger had always admired Doyoung, Haechan and Yongqin for nit sticking up to stereotype so for sure he wouldn't mind if his mate does the same.</p><p>"Alright, breaktime is over. Your highness please go back to practice,"</p><p>Yongqin clapped his hand loudly as a signal for Jaemin to continue his training session. The younger stood up quickly and in no time was already in position to start practicing again. This time, there was a new kind of determination in his eyes.</p><p>---</p><p>"HYUNGIE,"</p><p>three days into being locked up in an underground basement and stressing over Jaehyun really did something to Doyoung's brain that he started imagining the voice of his annoying but lovely cousin.</p><p>"HYUNG! DOYOUNG HYUNG!"</p><p>Fuck, out of everyone he could be missing, why the hell was he missing Lee Haechan? That boy really did ingrain himself too much in Doyoung's life that in tines of depression he woukd start thinking about the sunshine boy.</p><p>"HYUNG ARE YOU HURT? WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING?"</p><p>Doyiung blinked twice as he tried to make out the figure in front of him who at the same time was shaking his body so strongly that Doyoung thought there was an earthquake.</p><p>"Haechan?"</p><p>Doyoung said in disbelief. The room was dark that he had to squint to get a better view but he could clearly tell based on the voice alone that the boy in front of him was definitely Lee Haechan.</p><p>So he really wasn't hallucinating earlier, Haechan really is here</p><p>"OMYGOD I THOUGHT YOU DIED,"</p><p>Haechan moved to hug his older cousin tightly. Before Doyoung could even hug him back, the younger had already started sobbing into his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm fine you little prick,"</p><p>Doyoung smiled fondly as he felt the younger gave his back a light slap at the nickname. No words could describe how happy he was to see his younger cousin after several months.</p><p>"But what are you doing here?"</p><p>Haechan, though was not one of the king's biological son, was famously known for being the king's favourite, probably even more than his own two sons.</p><p>So it really was a wonder hiw the king had allowed the young boy to come to a kingdom who was under attack from a rebel group.</p><p>"I came because I'm worried about you hyung. Are you not happy that I'm here?"</p><p>Haechan said with a pout. He pulled away from the hug and crossed his two arms in front of his chest like an angry little kid.</p><p>Doyoung just chooed at the younger before pinching one of his cheeks. Haechan immediately whined in protest but didn't make any attempt at moving away or removing Doyoung's hand from his cheeks.</p><p>"Yea, yea I'm so glad to see you but how did you convince your dad?"</p><p>Haechan gave him a cheeky smile before removing the two hands from his cheeks so that he coukd speak properly.</p><p>"Well, I didn't exactly get permission. Jeno sneaked me out,"</p><p>Haechan rubbed the bottom of his nose cockily as he spoke. Doyoung just stared back at him in a mixture of surprise and amusement.</p><p>"You brat,"</p><p>Doyoung punched the younger's shoulder lightly but Haechan's dramatic ass just had to fall to the ground and clutched on to his shoulder as if he just got stabbed by a sword.</p><p>"Quit being so dramatic,"</p><p>Doyoung used his scolding tone but the 'holding back laughter' expression on his face didn't exactly support what he just said.</p><p>Thus incessant whibing carried on for several minutes before the younger abruptly stopped and sat up straight to stare at Doyoung. The latter just stared back in both shock and confusion.</p><p>"Hyung I forgot, I have to tell you something,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't like the tone that Haechan was using. The younger never used that tone unless he needed to talk about serious business.</p><p>"Jaehyun hyung-"</p><p>Cold sweat immediately formed at the back of Doyoung's neck. His mind began connecting the dots; Haechan being serious and Jaehyun in the same conversation never meant well.</p><p>"I saw him before. I think he was injured-"</p><p>Doyoung didn't wait for Haechan to finish his sentence as he immediately stood up and bolted through the exit of the same room.</p><p>Had it been any other person that was injured, Doyoung would be the one telling everyone to calm down. He would be the one telling everyone that things would be alright.</p><p>But the person in concern was Jaehyun and Doyoung had many unfinished business with the younger, had many things that needed ecplanation. Doyoung woukd be damned if anything happened before he got any proper explanation.</p><p>Doyoung's panic grew more and more as he got cliser and closer to the royal medical ward. Every single turn that he passed along the way made his heart beat faster, so fast that Doyoung thought they might explode once he reached his destination.</p><p>"JAEHYUN-"</p><p>Doyoung shouted as he opened the door leading to the pristine white room.</p><p>The room was mostly empty safe for the area where the two occupied beds were located. The two people standing around the bed immediately turned their heads towards the door upon hearing Doyoung's shouting.</p><p>Doyoung had half expected to see a bloody mess on the mess. Throughout the whole way, Doyoung had already prepared himself for the worst case scenario, Jaehyun terribly injured or in a coma or even worse, dead.</p><p>But what he saw in fron of him was none of the things he had prepared himself for.</p><p>The Jung Jaehyun in front of him seemed perfectly fine safe for the few scratches he had on his cheeks and his bandaged red hand that was slowly turning red from the blood soaking through it.</p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p>Yeap Jung Jaehyun was definitely healthy enough to be talking and oh god Doyoung felt so embarassed right now.</p><p>Not to mention the people around the bed, whom Doyoubg had noticed weren't even some strangers in the first place, started giggling at him.</p><p>Mark had his mouth covered to try and stiffle the laughter but it didn't really help the case by much. Johnny who was on the opposite side was also laughing but the elder didn't even bother concealing the fact as he just laughed open mouthedly.</p><p>"W-what are you guys doing here?"</p><p>Doyoung stuttered out as his face grew red from embarassment. The two must have found him panicking about Jaehyun amusing.</p><p>"We are here to help of course, we are his neighbouring kingdoms after all,"</p><p>Johnny shrugged and Doyoung just moticed the armor he was still wearing which indicated that he had took part in fending off the rebels.</p><p>"The rebel attack this time was much bigger than the previous one, they striked many different cities at once. Good thing father had alerted the other nearby kingdoms so we got many helps quickly,"</p><p>Jaehyun explained. The two Lees and the Seo were powerful kingdoms and thus it was no wonder that the whole rebel situation could get resolved in no time.</p><p>"Alright Jaehyun I think it's time for the two of us to leave. Goodbye and enjoy your time,"</p><p>Johnny said as he dragged a confused Mark out of the room with a smug expression. Mark was about to ask about the sudden exit but the older quickly silenced him before he could get a word out.</p><p>"Hyung, I'm glad you are safe. I was worried the whole time I didn't see you for three days,"</p><p>Jaehyun gave him his signature dimpled smile, adding even more colour to Doyoung's already blushed cheeks. </p><p>"How is your dad? Is he okay?"</p><p>Doyoubg asked as he took a seat next to Jaehyun's bed, not replying back to Jaehyun's 'I'm worried' statement as he was too flustered to muster a proper reply.</p><p>"He is fine, he is sleeping in this bed,"</p><p>Jaehyun signalled to the bed on his right that was shielded from the rest if the room by peach coloured curtain. Doyoung let out a sigh of relief, at least the queen didn't have to worry about anything anymore now.</p><p>An awkward silence was formed as Doyoung eyed Jaehyun's whole body, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, to make sure that the younger was indeed fine and breathing.</p><p>"I'm really okay hyung? Why are you so worried?"</p><p>Doyoung didn't answer him. He was too embarassed to admit that he ran all the way here from the safe room (which was quite the distance away) just because Haechan tricked him into thinking that Jaehyun was in some life threathening condition.</p><p>"Jaehyun,"</p><p>Now that everything was over, Jaehyun needed to keep his promise. It had been a crazy three days for Doyoung and he wasn't about to waste any more time not knowing the truth.</p><p>"Yea hyung?"</p><p>Doyoung took a deep breath, the nervousness who had left him previously was slowly returning.</p><p>"About the thing you told me before you left,"</p><p>Jaehyun looked at him with a genuinely confused expression that somehow managed to piss Doyoung slightly.</p><p>"You said you will explain everything,"</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>Doyoung let out a breath in relief knwoing that the younger hadn't forgotten about his promise.</p><p>"Not now hyung,"</p><p>Nevermind, Doyoung took back his relief. He quickly looked at the younger and oh god he must have shown such a desperate expression that Jaehyun had to give him the most apologetic look that he could muster.</p><p>"I need to prepare everything first okay? Just wait patiently,"</p><p>Jaehyun gave him a dimpled smile, the huge one that made both of his eyes turned crescent. Though Doyoung was desperate for answer, the smiles did ease his worry up a little.</p><p>"Now you should go rest up hyung, I also need to rest up for a bit,"</p><p>Jaehyun reached out to pet the elder's head lightly before he shifted off his sitting position to comfortably lay on the bed.</p><p>"Okay,"</p><p>Doyoung reached out his hand to stroke the younger's head a few times. Jaehyun let out a low purr as he melt into the touch.</p><p>"Goodbye and rest well,"</p><p>Doyoung bent down to give Jaehyun' forehead a kiss. The two of them may have spent their heat together but being lovey dovey like an actual couple was almost never there in their dictionary.</p><p>Even their first kiss wasn't romantic, it was a goodbye kiss as the other set off into a war.</p><p>And that was why Jaehyun looked so shook when Doyoung gave him a kiss on the forehead before he left the room for good.</p><p>---</p><p>"So how did it go with Jaehyun hyung?"</p><p>Doyoung glared at Haechan before giving him a kick on the ass. </p><p>"You are enjoying this aren't you?"</p><p>"Of course I was. You are so easy to tease hyung,"</p><p>Doyoung was about to give Haechan another kick but the younger quickly hid himself behind Jaemin, using him as a shield.</p><p>"It's just a joke why are you so angry?"</p><p>Haechan didn't sound the slightest bit guilty as he spoke. Doyoung had to hold back the urge to just drag the younger and threw him off a window.</p><p>"Well the joke wasn't funny!"</p><p>Instead of getting scared at Doyoung's raised voice, Haechan instead started laughing out loud.</p><p>"You have feelings for him, just admit it!"</p><p>This time it seemed that Haechan wasn't the only one thinking about the possibility. Jaemin seemed to agree with the other as he nodded enthusiastically at Doyoung.</p><p>"Whatever,"</p><p>Doyoung quickly walked away before Haechan could tease him even more.</p><p>As Doyoung walked pass through the many corridors leading to his bedroom, he noticed that some parts of the castle suffered some actual serious damage from the attack.</p><p>The part of the castle where Doyoung had previously stayed in as a guest was compketely destroyed. There was a large gaping hole on the wall and the furnitues inside was mostly charred. Burn marks were visible on the relatively intact part of the wall.</p><p>Some maids were busy scrubbing bloodstains off the walls and floors and soldiers and guards were carrying the bodies of both their fallen comrades and the rebels into a cart that will carry them out of the castle and back into their families in the case of the fallen guards. The rebels body would most likely be burried in a mass grave in the outskirt of the town.</p><p>"Hey, Kim Doyoung,"</p><p>Doyoung whipped his head towards the source of the voice and was met with the sight of Johnny jogging lightly towards him.</p><p>"Hey,"</p><p>Johnny and Doyoung used to be kind of close when they were young but the distance between them grew since he got engaged to Taeyong.</p><p>They used to send each other letters quite often back when they were young. The letters were often long, one of them even went up to five pages long.</p><p>This is because geographically, the two of them didn't live close to one another. Johnny's kingdom was located closer to Jaehyun's kingdom than to his own.</p><p>And since it took sometimes for letters to be received by the other person, they had to fit in so much details so that the effort made to deliver each letter was worth it.</p><p>The only reason why they could meet back then was because Taeyong insisted that Johnny should come and celebrate the fifth birthday of his favorite cousin.</p><p>Doyoung had been so thankful that Taeyong had introduced him to Johnny but he should have known better. Fiver years old Doyoung didn't realize that Taeyong's insistence back then was because he himself was also interested in Johnny.</p><p>But that was all in the past and Doyoung didn't feel that much hurt from not being able to be Johnny's number one as much as back then.</p><p>"Let's have a chat, it's been so long since we talk,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't even get a chance to respond before Johnny slung an arm over his shoulder and dragged him towards a nearby garden bench.</p><p>It was inappropriate for and unmated alpha and omega to be touching each other so casually especially if the two were already engaged but just from the way that Johnny slung his arms so casually, Doyoung could say ut was safe to assume that anyone seeing would never suspect anything besides friendship.</p><p>"Say, how are things going with Jaehyun?"</p><p>Johnny didn't bother beating around the bush. He went straight to the point and Doyoung loved that about him.</p><p>"Okay, I guess?"</p><p>Doyoung didn't really know what kind of answer Johnny was expecting. Jaehyun and Johnny were friends so although the two of them used to be close, Doyoung figured he should be a bit careful about what he was saying around the older.</p><p>"Hey, I heard what happened. It's okay to te me things. I know that Jaehyun is on the wrong here,"</p><p>Johnny assured when he sensed that Doyoung was feeling uncomfortable. He appreciated that the elder was at least not biased in this situation.</p><p>"But Doyoung I can assure you one thing, Jaehyun never meant to hurt you like this. He loves you too much so please give him a chance,"</p><p>Doyoung had heard this kind of talk so many times before byt nevertheless he still blushed at the word love. </p><p>"He loves me?"</p><p>Doyoung's heart was beating so fast as he asked the question.</p><p>Doyoung wasn't an idiot, he could see it in the way Jaehyun acted around him but he had been too romantically deprived all these years that his mind kept on denying any of Jaehyun's advances as love.</p><p>He guessed that hearing the confirmation from an outsider did gave him a bit of relief.</p><p>"I'm nit supposed to meddle so just pretend you don't hear anything,"</p><p>Johnny made a zipper motion around his mouth and Doyoung just giggled at the elder. Somehow, his heart felt a but logjter after their mini conversation.</p><p>Maybe too light that Doyoung felt like he should just confess everything at the moment.</p><p>"Hyung,"</p><p>Doyoung began, gaining the attention of the older.</p><p>"Yea?"</p><p>"I used to be in love with you,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't look at Johnny as he spoke. His heart felt light but he was still slightly afraid of the other's reaction.</p><p>"I know,"</p><p>At this point, Doyoung wasn't surprised that Johnny was aware of everything. If Taeyong was even aware of this, why shouldn't Johnny, the actual target of affection, be too.</p><p>"But I liked your cousin. I really am sorry,"</p><p>Johnny sounded so apologetic that Doyoung didn't even have the heart to get mad for giving him a false hope back then.</p><p>They both grew up and Doyoung shouldn't be angry about Johnny not giving up a proper rejection back then.</p><p>Well it wasn't like Johnny could just reject him when his knowledge of Doyoung's feelings were limited to just assumption.</p><p>Despite being long, Doyoung always made sure that the content of each letter would never show any indication that he had feelings for the other. He kept the letters innocent, telling Johnny about his days and what he learned in fear that his affectiom would scare the other away.</p><p>Doyoung guessed that had he been more honest back then, he would have been feeling less hurt.</p><p>"It's fine. I'm happy that you are with Taeyong hyung, he likes you a lot,"</p><p>Doyoung felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest as he said those words. It felt really nice finally letting go of his first love properly.</p><p>"We can still stay friends right?"</p><p>Doyoung turned to face Johnny and the latter gave him a big smile and an enthusiatic nod.</p><p>"Of course! and since you are living here now, our letters will not take forever to arrive,"</p><p>Doyoung felt slight happiness at the idea that Johnny at least remembered their childhood interaction. It was such a happy memory in contrast to his rough childhood.</p><p>"Hyung, how long will you b staying here?"</p><p>"Maybe until the day after tomorrow? I cannot stay too long it will be my coronation day soon,"</p><p>Right, Johnny will turn 20 in a matter of few weeks. He needed to go back to his kingdom in preparation for the big event.</p><p>"Do we have the time to hangout?"</p><p>Johnng gave a little laugh at the question.</p><p>"Of course, Jaehyun needed to rest. We have the whole day to catch up. I can even introduce you to Mark. I know you have been curious about the boy yoir little cousin is engaged too,"</p><p>Doyoung gave Johnny his signature gummy smile. Even after all these years, they still understand each other too well.</p><p>That was how they spent the rest of the day talking to each other and also with the rest of the group in the evening. Doyoung's heart felt light and for a moment, he could forget about the tension that he had between himself and the heir to this kingdom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading everyone. The end is approaching soon and I'm feeling kind of sad. I'm planning to make a bit of a sidestory ecplaining about hings from Jaehyun's side but they will be kind of short so please let me know if you are intereseted! Once again thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!!! 😚 (p.s. dont forget to stream ridin)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The end of trouble part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, sorry for the late update 😔 I have been really busy recently and only now did I find the time to complete the chapter. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was slowly coming back to place.</p><p>The construction worker had started putting back the damaged part of the castles and the cleaning maids had done a great job in cleaning all the bloodstains of the wall. The castle was slowly going back to its original shape as if nothing had happened at all.</p><p>But something did happen and Doyoung was so amazed by how everyone was acting like it was just another day in the castle. They all looked too calm for someone who had just experienced an attack and it made Doyoung wonder that maybe these people had also experienced the same rebellion filled life just like him.</p><p>Johnny had returned to his own kingdom a day after everything was over as he had mentioned. </p><p>The two of them shared a cheery goodbye with Johnny giving him a bone crushing hug that Doyoung returned with the same enthusiasm. Their farewell hug would have lasted longer had Jaehyun not been staring at them like he could kill someone.</p><p>Jaehyun was also present to say goodbye to his best friend. Due to his injured hand, Johnny couldn't give him a hug like he did with Doyoung so he just gave the younger a pat on the shoulder to which Jaehyun replied with a kick to Johnny's ass.</p><p>Instead of looking angry at the embarassing display or looking hurt from the kick, Johnny gave Jaehyun a sly smirk. Let's just say Jaehyun's last smile at the older was the formal equivelant of a middle finger.</p><p>Doyoung didn't see Jaehyun much after they sent Johnny off, the younger was either busy monitoring the castle's reconstruction or was locked away in his study doing God knows what.</p><p>Three days had passed like this and Doyoung was getting so much impatient at waiting for the younger.</p><p>He knew that Jaehyun's kingly duties were important but saying a few sentences of explanation to Doyoung really wouldn't hurt.</p><p>Doyoung didn't need the younger to go an extra mile just to confess everything to him. He didn't need to prepare a long ass speech or anything, it could as simple as a few sentences so Doyoung's heart could finally be at ease.</p><p>But no, Jung Jaehyun was stubborn and once he said he would prepare everything first then preparing everything it is.</p><p>"Hyungie when is Jaehyun hyung coming I'm tired of standing up,"</p><p>Haechan whined in annoyance as he stomoed his feet on the frost covered ground.</p><p>Today was the day Haechan and Mark would be leaving to go back to their own kingdom and Jaehyun, as the future ruler of the kingdom, of course had the duty of sending them off properly.</p><p>"Don't move too much Donghyuck, you will get more tired,"</p><p>Mark patienly said as he began rubbing Haechan's head fondly. </p><p>At Mark's words, Haechan immediately stopped whining. Instead, he moved to lean himself on Mark for support to which the latter responded by wrapping his arms around the younger's waist, stabilizing him.</p><p>God, Doyoung felt kind of jealous at the couple in front of him.</p><p>Though Haechan likes to tease Mark a lot, the older was probably also the only person that he listened too.</p><p>Mark and Haechan didn't start off liking each other romanticaly like Taeyong and Johnny or Jeno and Jaemin.</p><p>Mark and Haechan were relatively close in age and also lived in kingdoms that were geographically close to one another so the two had been close friends since they were really young.</p><p>Unlike Jeno and Taeyong, Haechan was never actually pressured to get into an arranged marriage since he was young. This was due to the combintion of the fact that he was not part of the actual main family (is actually just a cousin) and also well, the king just liked him too much to let him go.</p><p>Doyoung remembered that Taeyong used to complain so much about how jealous he is of the younger, sometimes he would even cry about his dad not loving him as much.</p><p>Doyoung wasn't sure if it was karma or not but the now grown up Taeyong is spoiling Haechan as much as his own father.</p><p>Nevertheless, since Haechan was still a Lee, many kingdoms still try to ask for his hand in marriage but they were all turned down by his father for not being a good deal or by Haechan himself simply because he didn't want to get tied down yet.</p><p>And the offer from Mark's kingdom was one of those that got turned down.</p><p>At this point, Doyoung thought that the friendship between the two would be ruptured by the rejection but the two went against expectation and continued to remain good friends for several years.</p><p>Mark and Haechan finally got engaged when Mark was thirteen and Haechan was twelve. </p><p>Royalties were commonly engaged when they were young before they even presented as the physicians could most of the times predict a child's secondary gender ever since they were young.</p><p>(The only time they went wrong was with diyoung who was expected to be a beta but turned out to be an omega)</p><p>Mark had just presented as an alpha which meant that he had officialy become the future heir to his kingdom.</p><p>It was a day of joy in the kingdom but there was one problem.</p><p>The future king was still single.</p><p>It was normal for royalties of smaller kingdoms to be engaged at later age since they woukd normally receive very little to none marriage offers.</p><p>But Mark's kingdom wasn't a particularly small one. Sure, it was smaller than the other Lee's or the Nakamoto's but it was bigger than both Jaehyun's and Doyoung's so it was a bit of a surprise that one of the hottest bachelor was still single until he was 13.</p><p>Rumours started to spread that Mark Lee had rejected all the offers because he had feelings for a certain someone and that someone was none other than Lee Donghyuck.</p><p>Haechan may act affectionately to Mark but that didn't mean that the younger had an actual feelings towards the older otherwise he wouldn't have rejected the marriage offers few years ago.</p><p>The rumour spread quickly and with more ears being aware of this fact, the more pressure is on Mark and Haechan to get engaged.</p><p>Everyone started pitying Mark and one thing Haechan hated was people talking about him and his relationship behind his back.</p><p>And that was how the two of them finally got engaged. Contrary to what Doyoung had expected, Haechan didn't seem to mind the arrangement as much.</p><p>"Well, if I have to get married to anyone, it is better if it's Mark hyung than anyone else,"</p><p>Haechan had answered nonchalantly when Doyoung asked the younger why he agreed on getting engaged.</p><p>Things were okay for the first couple of months the two were engaged. They weren't exactly lovey dovey but Mark started giving Haechan various gifts everytime he visited.</p><p>These gifts were sometimes simple like flowers or sometimes even expensive jewelries and ornaments. </p><p>Haechan didn't mind the gift giving but never actually returned the affection that Doyoung almost felt bad for Mark. He did treasure those gifts, keeping them in a safe box somewhere but that was all that had ever happened to it, being kept in a box somewhere and not actually being worn.</p><p>Doyoung didn't really remembered how it happened and when exactly did it start but all of a sudden something happened between the two of them that they started ignoring each other for a few months.</p><p>Everyone had called it 'the great MarkHyuck fight' because literally almost everyone Doyoung knew was somehow involved in the fight.</p><p>Doyoung had once acted as a messenger between the two of them. One day while he was busying himself in the office, Doyoung had received a letter from Haechan telling him to forward the letter to Mark.</p><p>Doyoung remembered being so confused because why the hell would the younge go through such length if he could send the letter directly to Mark since he lived closer to him than Doyoung.</p><p>But Doyoung had sent those letters anyway and in return, he had received a messy hand knitted scarf from Haechan as a token of gratitude.</p><p>Taeyong, Yongqin and even Johnny was also dragged into the mess. Just like Doyoung, they had to act as messenger between the two.</p><p>Jeno had experienced the worst amongst all of them. He had to literally sit between the two of them whenever one or the other visited the other's kingdom.</p><p>After experienceing it two to three times, Jeno had finally had enough and thus would escape to Doyoung's kingdom with the excuse of visiting his sick cousin every single time Mark came to visit or when Haechan dragged him to his visit to Mark's kingdom.</p><p>Jeno told him one time that he respected Doyoung so much for always playing along with his bullshit.</p><p>The fight continued for around five months before it got resolved.</p><p>Again this time nobody knew what happened but when Taeyong and Jeno smelled Mark's scent strongly on Haechan whne the former was visiting, they just knew that everything was over and they could finally breathe.</p><p>That was the start of their romantic relationship. Doyoung still couldn't understand how the two just fought, made up and suddenly just became lovey dovey.</p><p>(But yea he was an outsider so never really put much thought into it.)</p><p>"Sorry I'm late,"</p><p>Jung Jaehyun spoke from behind Doyoung as he jogged a little towards where the three of them were standing.</p><p>"Thank you for all the help. My people and I appreciate that a lot. I hope that we can continue helping each other in the future,"</p><p>Jaehyun gave the two a slight bow and they returned the gesture with another bow.</p><p>Once the official farewell was said, Jaehyun moved to give Mark a one arm hug and a fist bump after the two separated.</p><p>He also gave the same fist bump to Haechan but instead of bumping his fist, the younger just punched Jaehyun's shoulder lightly as punishment for making him wait.</p><p>Soon, the two also left the kingdom and finally only Jaehyun and Doyoung were left.</p><p>"Hyung,"</p><p>Jaehyun suddenly said, startling Doyoung.</p><p>"Meet me in the lake tomorrow night,"</p><p>Jaehyun didn't give Doyoung a chance to reply before walking away back inti the castle.</p><p>Doyoung just stared at the younger's retreating figure in partial shock and nervousness. Finally, everything will get resolved between the two of them.</p><p>---</p><p>To say that Doyoung was nervous would be an understatement.</p><p>He didn't even know what he was so nervous for. Johnny had told him the answer days ago, Yongqin, Taeyong and Jaemin had been hinting it from months ago.</p><p>There really was no one left to blame except for his own damn insecure mind.</p><p>"Good luck,"</p><p>Yongqin gave Doyoung a big smile as he gave Doyoung a big hug before sending him off.</p><p>Jaehyun had asked him to meet him in the lake and Doyoung pretty sure what he meant was the flower field he brought Doyoung to when he visited for the first time.</p><p>Doyoung didn't understand why Jaehyun needed to bring him to somewhere outside of the castle just to tell him everything especially after a rebellion just occured, who knows what kind of danger awaited them outside of the castle after sundown.</p><p>But Doyoung guessed that was why he had to wait for several days before Jaehyun would explain everything, he was probably just making sure that the lake area was safe before bringing the elder there.</p><p>The fifteen minutes walk to the lakeside was eerily quiet. The path to the lake had very minimum natural illumination and the only source of light came from the torches the guard around Doyoung was holding. </p><p>Nobody talked at all during the whole walk which make things even creepier. The only sound accompanying them was the crunch of snow underneath their feet.</p><p>Well, it wasn't like Doyoung was close to any of the guards for them to be casually chatting but the quietness made him feel like Jaehyun was calling him there to silently murder him.</p><p>'Shut the hell up brain,'</p><p>Doyoung slapped himself lightly at the thought which earned the attention of the guards around him. One of them chuckled lightly at his action before immediately quiet down as he realized what he had done.</p><p>Doyoung didn't mind the chuckle, he was glad that the guards didn't find him that intimidating since some people had told him that he didn't exactly have the friendliest resting look.</p><p>"It's fine you all can relax around me,"</p><p>the guards didn't immediately start talking to him after he said that but Doyoung could feel that the tension that was there previously had easened up. The rest of the walk suddenly didn't feel as suffocating anymore.</p><p>"We have arrived your grace,"</p><p>One of the guards spoke when they finally reached the entrance to the lake. Doyoung still need to walk past a few cluster of trees to reach his destination.</p><p>"His highness had instructed us to stay here and watch the area while your grace go and meet him,"</p><p>The guard gave Doyoung a polite bow before he turned around and began instructing the rest of the guards to spread around the area.</p><p>Doyoung looked at the cluster of trees around the path to his left. Without the tree leaves, the previously well hidden path was now out of the open. Doyoung could see some illumination behind the tree cluster from where he was standing.</p><p>'Jaehyun really is there,'</p><p>Doyoung began his walk on the path. The path he walked on had been cleared off snow showing off the bare ground underneath it.</p><p>This was obviously not a natural process so Doyoung guessed that Jaehyun must have ordered someone to clear off the paths before Doyoung came. The pile of snow on his left and right side confirmed it.</p><p>When Doyoung finally reached the end of the path, he was met with one of the most beautiful scenery he had ever seen in his life.</p><p>There were many occasions that Doyoung had found memorable growing up such as watching the firework with all his favourite cousins on the beach when he was 10, watching the sunrise with his parents on his 15th birthday and this moment just added up to one of them.</p><p>Lanterns made up of candles in various tinted glass jars were placed all over the area, illuminating the whole place in contrast to the pitch black of the night.</p><p>The moon was up, showing off a pretty crescent shape surrounded by glittering stars in a perfectly cloudless night.</p><p>"Hey,"</p><p>Jaehyun greeted as he stood up from where he was seated on a log.</p><p>As he got closer, Doyoung could see that the tip of his ears and nose were red from the cold. The night was pretty cold, Doyoung had shivered lightly the whole way there. He couldn't imagine how cold Jaehyun was feeling as he waited here for some time for Doyoung to come.</p><p>Doyoung was about to take off his scarf to give to Jaehyun but the younger was quick to help him from doing so.</p><p>"I'm fine. I don't want you to be sick,"</p><p>Jaehyun gave him a dimpled smile and Doyoung hated how that smile worked every single time.</p><p>"Hyung come here,"</p><p>Jaehyun dragged Doyoung towards the edge of the small meadow. </p><p>"Look,"</p><p>At first Doyoung was confused. The surrounding was dark so Doyoung didn't really expect to see any of the lakeview.</p><p>But when he stepped towards the edge of the meadow, he finally understood what Jaehyun was trying to show him.</p><p>The top of the still water had reflected the crescent moon perfectly, creating a very pretty glow on the water.</p><p>"You see hyung, this lake is pretty no matter when you see it. It is pretty when I brought you here for the first time in autumn and it is also pretty when I brought you here again on a cold winter night,"</p><p>Jaehyun's right hand moved to grab his left hand and entangled them together.</p><p>"It's so pretty just like you hyung, you are pretty whenever I see you whether it is when you were sleeping in the morning or when you are working on your documents in the afternoon. You are pretty when you were young and when you are all grown up,"</p><p>God, Doyoung knew Jaehyum was cheesy but he didn't expect him to be this cheesy. His heart wasn't prepared for the sudden heaps of compliment.</p><p>"I thought you knew this when we talked about childhood love when we went to the lake in your kingdom but I guess I wasn't clear enough back then,"</p><p>Before, Doyoung was too flustered to even say a thing but the Jaehyun's words just now really took him back that he couldn't help but say,</p><p>"It wasn't Taeyong?"</p><p>The question was spluttered unconciously that Doyoung forgot to add the suffix "hyung" after he said Taeyong's name.</p><p>"Why would it be Taeyong hyung?"</p><p>Now Jaehyun was the one asking back in confusion.</p><p>"Wasn't he your first love? your childhood love?"</p><p>Doyoung's memory might be unreliable sometimes but he was pretty sure that the kid he was hugging back when he was eight was Jaehyun and the Jaehyun back then was clearly heartbroken as he watched his first love getting engaged to someone else.</p><p>"Hyung you are so silly,"</p><p>Jaehyun laughed lightly as he pulled their entangled hands towards the log before sitting down on them.</p><p>Doyoung didn't move to sit down next to him, brain not functioning properly from the sudden shock. It was only after Jaehyun pulled their hands down that Doyoung finally sat down.</p><p>"Taeyong hyung was my first love but he wasn't my only childhood love. My childhood didn't stop when I was eight you know?"</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>That made sense. Doyoung hated that Yongqin was right when he said that his brain was only good for dealing with numbers and nothing else.</p><p>"I think I have to start from the beginning eh?"</p><p>Doyoung kind of felt bad for Jaehyun that all this time he was in love with a slow person like him. It was a mistake on both parties that they just like to assume things and that the other was thinking of the same things when in reality the two were never in the same frequency.</p><p>"As you have mentioned before, my first love was Taeyong hyung and I remembered liking him for quiet some time, about two years? I don't really remember</p><p>But then when I was eight I think that feeling just kind of stopped and well Taeyong hyung was just kind of replaced by someone else,"</p><p>Jaehyun looked at Doyoung with something akin to admiration and that look induced an uncomfortable churning in his stomach.</p><p>"Though heartbroken yourself, you told me that thar I will be okay. You even tried to cheer me up after that, bringing me flowers and giving me some of your toys-"</p><p>Okay, so Doyoung remembered the part where he told Jaehyun that he will be okay but he didn't remember any of the things that Jaehyun said happened after that.</p><p>It must be one of the memories that he had lost from the many fevers he had back when he was young.</p><p>Last time when he was with with Taeyong the memory that he suddenly remembered was the one that happened around that time. Now that Jaehyun told him about everything, he kind of felt bad treating the other coldly when they had an actual friendship back in the day.</p><p>"-you also sang to me and read me some story books. I think the three days we spent together in the Lee kingdom was one of the best thing I've experienced in my life,"</p><p>Jaehyun was looking at the sky with a fond gaze as he reminiscend his childhood memories. Doyoung really wished that he remembered everything.</p><p>"But of course then the whole celebration ended and we had to go our separate ways. I was sad but I felt better when I realized that we could still exchange letters with each other. Since I was a shy kid, I expected that hyung will send me a letter first but the letters never came,"</p><p>The fond expression on Jaehyun's face was gone and was instead replaced by a grim smile. Doyoung's heart ached so mich at the sight.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to ignore you,"</p><p>That period of time right after Jeno's birthday was the period where he had gotten sick so often and at times the illnesses were even life threathening. Even so, he really couldn't help but still feel guilty for making the younger felt that way.</p><p>"To tell you the truth, when I was younger I got sick quite often and sometimes the fever got so bad that I think I lost pieces of my childhood memories,"</p><p>Jaehyun stared at him with a mixture of surprise, understanding and worry. Without a warning, Jaehyun quickly shed his outer coat off and was about to place it on the elder's shoulder before Doyoung quickly stopped his action.</p><p>"What are you doing? Are you crazy?"</p><p>Doyoung asked incredulously as he forcefully shoved the coat back for the younger to wear.</p><p>"But I'm scared you were a sickly child how if you get sick again now?"</p><p>Jaehyun insisted as he pushed the coat back into Doyoung's hands.</p><p>"I'm not sickly anymore so stop it! If anyone is going to get sick it will be you you fool. It's literally freezing and how do you expect to survive with just your sweater?!"</p><p>Doyoung half screamed the last bit of the sentence. At the elder's raised voice, Jaehyun immediately obeyed and put the coat back on. An angry Kim Doyoung is scary indeed.</p><p>"Okay, okay now continuing the story, when I got back to the castle,the first thing I do was to visit the jeweler,"</p><p>Jaehyn moved to grab something from his pants' left pocket. </p><p>The object Jaehyun took out was a small wooden box. It has no decorative pattern or any of that sort, just a plain light brown wooden box that seemed to be quite old judging from the obvious chippongs of the edges of the box.</p><p>"There was this tradition going on in the family that I learnt about when I was around six years old.</p><p>When I was a kid, I used to play with my mother a lot since Jaemin spends a lot of his time sleeping when he was very young,"</p><p>Doyoung was so curious about the content of the box but Jaehyun didn't seem like he would open the box anytime soon as he continuously fiddled with the box while speaking.</p><p>Though Doyoung wasn't sure, he did have a guess of what is contained inside the box.</p><p>"So one day, I'm sure you have noticed it too, I asked my mother why is she wearing two rings on her hands instead of just one like grandmother does,"</p><p>Jaehyun finally opened the box to reveal the same ring Doyoung had seen when he was having sex with Jaehyun during his heat. Now, Doyoung was feeling slightly nervous.</p><p>"Mother than told me that this kind of dounle banded ring was a tradition in the Jung family.</p><p>When my grandfather was young, he fell in love with an beta woman who tended to him while he was injured in a fight but since the two were of different status and my grandpa was already engaged of course the two can't get married,"</p><p>Jaehyun took the ring off the soft material inside the box and held it carefully in between his left finger.</p><p>"So when he went back to the castle, he asked the jeweler to make him a double banded ring similar to this one and the one mom is wearing to give to the beta woman. It was a symbol that though they can't be together, she will always be the love that he will have forever,"</p><p>Jaehyun moved to stand up from the log and walked over to in front of Doyoung before he placed one of his leg in front of the other and kneeled in front of the elder.</p><p>"My grandmother and grandfather had a rough marriage but my grandfather had told my dad to do the same. Good thing he was in love with my mother so she was the one receiving or else I will not live in a peaceful family.</p><p>I was aware of this tradition since I was six but I never once had the thought to make this ring for Taeyong hyung. But you were different, the moment I fell in love with hyung, I knew that you were the love I want to be with forever,"</p><p>Doyoung's breath stopped when Jaehyun finally slid the ring into his ring finger. </p><p>The whole situation seemed so cheesy and Doyoung would have vomitted had someone told him that this kind of thing would happen to him.</p><p>But in that moment, he didn't even feel disgusted, all Doyoung could feel was the tears prickling in his eyes as he looked at the ring on his finger in bewilderment.</p><p>"I tried to find you by going to the Lee's birthday party whenever I can but I guess the universe was never on my side as you were never there when I was there or I somehow left the ring in the castle when I did get to see you,"</p><p>Jaehyun was holding on to Doyoung's hand firmly as he spoke, as if he was afraid that the elder will be gone again.</p><p>"But I never give up even as you never talked to me and even though we never met, I still carry this ring anywhere in the hope of giving it to you and even when I got engaged to Sicheng, I still hold on to this ring in hope that one day I could give it to you before you get married to someone else,"</p><p>Jaehyun gave his hand a small squeeze before planting a kiss on the ring. When he looked back up, Doyoung knew for sure that he was an idiot for thinking that Jaehyun was in love with anyone else.</p><p>Fuck, Doyoung really wanted to kiss Jaehyun so much right now.</p><p>And so he did exactly as he wanted, leaning his head downwards to capture the younger's lips. Jaehyun seemed to have the same thought as he also leaned in towards Doyoung, meeting the older halfway.</p><p>Their first kiss was during Doyoung's heat and it was filled but with nothing but lust and want.</p><p>Their second kiss was when the whole rebel thing happened. Doyoung wanted to erase that kiss from memory as it was filled nothing but sadness and goodbye. He didn't even kiss Jaehyun back that time.</p><p>This third kiss was different. There was no lust, no want or remorse. It was a sweet one where they just melt into each other, lips perfectly fitting onto one another, a seal of love that was too long overdue between the two of them.</p><p>Jaehyun moved his hand to hold the elder's face while Doyoung's hands wrap themselves around thr younger's neck, pulling him closer.</p><p>The two stayed like that for some time, no words spoken, just lips moving against each other conveying what words couldn't do. They were never that great at communicating anyway in the first place.</p><p>Their kissing position was kind of awkward,Doyoung having ti bend his jead downwards slightly and Jaehyun craning his head upwards a little too much but at the moment, none of them had minded.</p><p>The two only separated when they were finally running out of oxygen.</p><p>As Doyoung leaned backwards, he could see that Jaehyun was blushing and he was pretty sure that he himself was in a no better shape. Even in the minimum lighting, Doyoung could tell that Jaehyun had the biggest grin on his face.</p><p>Jaehyun spent another two seconds staring at Doyoung's equally flustered face before he suddenly tackled the elder into a hug.</p><p>The force of the hug was so strong that it emded up sending the two backward onto the ground.</p><p>"Ouch,"</p><p>Doyoung winced in pain as his head met the pristine white snow below.</p><p>"Are you okay hyung?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked worriedly. He quickly pushed himself back up, supporting his body above Doyoung using his two arms.</p><p>"Come here,"</p><p>Doyoung was usually not the type to be shameless but after hearing Jaehyun's confession earlier, he suddenly felt that it was a okay to be a bit bold </p><p>Jaehyun easily complied to the request, flopping his body back down on top of Doyoung who let a small 'ugh' at the sudden body weight above him.</p><p>Jaehyun wrapped his arms around the older's shoulder and Doyoung did the same. He placed his head on top of Doyoung's right shoulder, directly next to his ears.</p><p>"How are you feeling right now hyung?"</p><p>Jaehyun whispered quietly directly to Doyoung's ears. His hot breath made Doyoung shuddered a little.</p><p>"I think I'm in love with you,"</p><p>Doyoung replied. He didn't exactly answer Jaehyun's question but Doyoung knew that that was the answer that Jaehyun wanted him to say.</p><p>"U think?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked teasingly before he pushed himself back up to stare down at Doyoung. His two arms were placed on either side of Doyoung's head, caging him.</p><p>"Then I think you need a few more convincing,"</p><p>Jaehyun went back down for another kiss, biting at the elder's lips for entrance that Doyoung gave whole heartedly.</p><p>When the two latter walled back to the castle with swollen lips and disheveled appearance, the guards knew better than to say a single thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading all this time. This series is ending soon which makes me quite sad. Thank you for being with me this whole time. I will start writing the Jaehyun side story in a while so please stay in tune for that one too! Anyways once again thank you for all your kudos and comments I do appreciate them very much!!Thank you for the 9k+ hits and the 600 kudos I love you all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Good luck comes later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone Im back!!! I'm so sorry for the long update 😔😔😔 I just find it a but difficult to start writing everytime I had the will to write so please bare with me 😭. Anyway, here is the last part of the story I'm sorry if I made some mistakes but I do hope you enjoy it!!!.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy Birthday hyung,"</p><p>Doyoung blinked his eyes twice at the source of the voice that had awoken him. His mind was still clouded with sleep and so he just stared back at Jaehyun with a blank look like an idiot.</p><p>"Happy Birthday sunshine,"</p><p>Jaehyun repeated again, giggling slightly at Doyoung's still confused face. </p><p>"What date is it today?"</p><p>Doyoung asked. He didn't remember today being the first of february but then again his brain was always slow in the morning.</p><p>"It's the first of february, your birthday,"</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>Jaehyun had half expected the elder to immediately get up and ready himself at the announcement but Doyoung had instead flopped himself back down to the bed much to the younger's dismay.</p><p>"Come on hyung, go shower, we have a little celebration for breakfast,"</p><p>Jaehyun nagged as he tried to pull the blanket off Doyoung but the elder's sleep loving self was stronger. </p><p>Doyoung was holding on to the cover so strongly that the two had to play a little game of push and pull before Jaehyun finally managed to yank the blanket off Doyoung completely causing the elder to shiver a little at the sudden exposure to cold air.</p><p>Doyoung was never a muscular guy, he was out of practice from years of working in his study so Jaehyun really had no idea where the sudden strength had come from. Doyoung must haven been so desperate for more sleep.</p><p>"I'm calling Yongqin hyung to help you get ready in five minutes. You better be awake by then,"</p><p>Jaehyun said before he walked towards his bedroom door. Doyoung didn't even bother to look up as the younger finally left the room. He was slowly drifting back to sleep again despite the lack of heat on the bed.</p><p>"Hey wake up you fool,"</p><p>Doyoung regret not waking up properly when Jaehyun woke him up earlier. He very much prefer Jaehyun's lovely deep voice compared to Yongqin's annoying high potched face so early in the morning.</p><p>Not to mention, Yongqin was also someone who would gladly cross the line with Doyoung on any give day and that was how Doyoung found himself getting some light wake up slap from his bestfriend before he finally gave up trying to sleep in.</p><p>"Everyone is waiting for you, hurry up!"</p><p>Doyoung walked out of the bed towards the bathroom with his eyes closed. He had familiarized himself with the room's structure enough to be able to find the way to the bathroom even with his eyes closed.</p><p>"The bathroom is the other way you idiot, this is Jaehyun's room not yours,"</p><p>Yongqin shouted from the other end of the room just in time before Doyoung hit himself against a wall where he thought the bathroom door would be.</p><p>Ah right, Doyoung didn't come back to his room last night. </p><p>After the whole confession thing, the two of the was in a kind of unseparable mood. Doyoung had felt a weird urge to just stick to Jaehyun and the other was feeling the same so they just decided to sleep together for the night.</p><p>Like actually sleeping together in a non sexual way since they both were pretty exhausted for the day.</p><p>So after they had reached Jaehyun's bedroom, the two quickly changed into Jaehyun's pajamas before immediately settling themselves on the bed.</p><p>Jaehyun had his arm wrapped around Doyoung's thin frame as the older settled his head in the space between Jaehyun's shoulder and neck. The place where his scent is the strongest.</p><p>Doyoung wasn't sure if it was the feeling of Jaehyun's warm body around him or the calming scent of pine from the younger's body or well the combination of both but Doyoung had one of the best sleep he had ever had in a while that night.</p><p>And well, that was probably the reason why he was so reluctant to wake up the mext day.</p><p>"You can enter the bath in a bit let me just make sure the hot water is enough,"</p><p>Yongqin said. The morning was especially cold and Yongqin wanted to make sure that Doyoung didn't freeze to death inside the bath (though some cold water is probably what Doyoung actually needed to completely wake up).</p><p>"Thanks Yongqin,"</p><p>Doyoung stopped himself in front of the huge mirror in the bathroom as he qaited for his best friend to prepare the bath. </p><p>He was wearing a loose white shirt that was obviously too big around the arm area and an equally loose pair of light brown pants that was once again obviously not his size.</p><p>He was wearing Jaehyun's shirt that smelled strongly of the other because they had been snuggling on each other just hours ago.</p><p>Doyoung had to resist the urge to take a hige sniff of his shirt as Yongqin would definitely make fun of him for doing so.</p><p>"Do, it's ready,"</p><p>Doyoung quickly stripped off his graments and went straight inti the hot bath without wasting another second.</p><p>"This feels so good,"</p><p>Doyoung sighed in relief once his skin made contact with the hot water in the tub. It was the perfect temperature like always, hot enough to give him the much needed warmth but not too hot that his skin woukd get burn.</p><p>Despite loving the warmth of the bath, Doyoung decided that he should not waste too much time cleaning himself up.</p><p>Now that Doyoung was fully up, he was finally back to his don't disappoint mode which means that he wouldn't waste time relaxing while making others wait in the dining room for him.</p><p>After getting Yongqin's help to scrub his body clean, Doyoung immediately got himself dried and dressed for the day.</p><p>Today he would be wearing another one of his collection of pastel blue tunic and black pants accompanied by a simple pair of light brown boots. </p><p>Doyoung really needed to go out more and expand his wardrobe collection. People who didn't know him any better might think that he is wearing the same clothes everyday.</p><p>"Here you go,"</p><p>Yongqin handed him his navy blue coat that has some fur around the neck area before he rushed towards the door. Once Doyoung out them on, he was finally ready to go.</p><p>"Come on, let's not piss everyone off more,"</p><p>With one last look at the mirror, Doyoung finally followed Yongqin out of the room.</p><p>---</p><p>"Happy birthday to you,"</p><p>The whole room finished before rupting into a series of excited clapping. </p><p>Everybody seemed to be in their full spirit today and Doyoung was glad that everyone was finally over the depressing mood due to the rebellion not long ago.</p><p>"Thank you,"</p><p>Doyoung was about to bow politely in gratitude when Jaehyun quickly stopped him.</p><p>"Stop being so formal hyung,"</p><p>Jaehyun chuckled as he held the elder's waist using one hand. </p><p>"My bad, not used to it yet,"</p><p>Doyoung giggled as the younger guided him to his seat.</p><p>Once seated, a servant immediately walked to Doyoung while holding a large cake on his hand. On top of the cake was nineteen candles. Doyoung could only inagine the trouble he had to go through to try and blow them all.</p><p>After the cake was placed, everyone started singing happy birthday once again. The mood in the room was so happy tht Doyoung couldn't help but also put on the brightest smile he could muster.</p><p>It took him three blows before he could extinguish all the candles. The whole room had collectively erupted into laughter at his first amd second attempt but Doyoung didn't find him getting annoyed for the slightest bit.</p><p>"Hyung, let's go to the market today,"</p><p>Jaemin excitedly said as he was eating the birthday cake, cream and cake crumbles decorated the side of his mouth as the boy ate his cake with lightning speed.</p><p>"Sure-"</p><p>"He's coming with me today,"</p><p>Jaehyun quickly interjected. He qas immediately met with a frown from his younger brother. Doyoung swore he could see a triumphtant smirk on Jaehyun's face at his brother's annoyance.</p><p>"That's unfair! You were with him the whole night before!"</p><p>Jaemin complained. Doyoung didn't know why he had flushed lightly at the comment.</p><p>"So? He is MY fiancé Jaemin, not yours,"</p><p>Jaehyun said, putting emphasize on the word my while he entangled his fingers with the elder's. In addition, Jaehyun also gave Doyoung's hand a peck while staring directly at Jaemin's eyes. </p><p>Jaemin quickly made a gagging sound at the display of affection in front of him.</p><p>"FINE FINE, you don't need to do this I don't like it,"</p><p>Jaemin stuck his tongue out before he turned his focus back to his cake, getting ready to finish it and got himself a second serving.</p><p>"Where are we going today?"</p><p>Doyoung asked Jaehyun once Jaemin stopped paying attention to them.</p><p>"Anywhere you want just make sure we are back by dinner time, I had something planned,"</p><p>Jaehyun gave Doyoung a smile and the older immediately averted his gaze. God, Jaehyun could really make him feel flustered these days.</p><p>"Then let's bring Jaemin to market place with us for the afternoon,"</p><p>Doyoung said and Jaehyun's face immediately dropped.</p><p>Doyoung could see the exact moment Jaemin lifted his head up from his plate of cake from the corner of his eyes. When Doyoung finally look at the youngest, he was holding both of his hands up while looking down to his sulking older brother.</p><p>"YES! DOYOUNG HYUNG IS THE BEST!"</p><p>---</p><p>"That kid finally left,"</p><p>Jaehyun muttered as the two walked around the part of the castle leading to Jaehyun's study.</p><p>Doyoung giggled slightly at the younger. Jaehyun had been sulky the whole afternoon the four of them (including Yongqin) were walking around in the market place. </p><p>Doyoung really didn't understand why Jaehyun had minded Jaemin's presence so much when they would always be surrounded by guards, an extra one person should have mattered that much.</p><p>But apparently it did. Jaehyun's mood had lifted so much the momemnt Jaemin and Yongqin parted ways with them. Doyoung had found his childishness somewhat cute.</p><p>"Why are we going to your study?"</p><p>"Just see hyung,"</p><p>There was nothing particularly different about Jaehyun's study that Doyoung could notice when they entered the room.</p><p>Well, nothing except a chest placed on top of the table next to the couches.</p><p>"Take a seat hyung,"</p><p>Jaehyun said as he walked towards the chest. Doyoung just watched him in confusion as he took a seat.</p><p>Jaehyun began taking out the content of the chest, a toy, some books, some papers and many others.</p><p>"Jaehyun what is this?"</p><p>Doyoung asked in confusion and received no immediate reply. It was only after Jaehyun was done taking out everything did he finally reply,</p><p>"This is my memories,"</p><p>Jaehyun said. He took one of the book before sitting down next to Doyoung.</p><p>Jaehyun opened the bookmarked page of the book and held out the dried flower bookmark in front of Doyoung.</p><p>"You said you lost a big part of your childhood memories, so I'm going to tell you about some of the missing parts, at least those missing parts that involves me,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't remember anything as he looked at the bookmark but based on what Jaehyun had told him the night before and now, Doyoung must have given this to him.</p><p>"You gave me a flower to cheer me up. Flowers wilt so quickly so I turn it into a bookmark,"</p><p>Ah yes, Jaehyun had mentioned that Doyoung gave him flowers to cheer him up. </p><p>"Well as a kid I was pretty stupid so out of all the flowers you gave me, I only managed to preserve one,"</p><p>Jaehyun had brushed it off with a laugh but Doyoung could hear the regret in his voice.</p><p>"Hey, don't be sad, I'm here with you now. I can give you as many flowers as you like,"</p><p>Doyoung said with a smile and Jaehyun blushed lightly in return.</p><p>"Ah well it's fine hyung,"</p><p>If Jaehyun was trying to show that he waan't excited then he was obviously failing miserably. Doyoung felt like he was looking at the same 8 years old boy in his memory once again.</p><p>Maybe Jaehyun had never changed after all.</p><p>'But if he was this in love then why did he di that?'</p><p>The question would often pop up in Doyoung's mind whenever he was with the younger but Doyoung would often just brush the thought off. </p><p>His curiousity wasn't worth ruining the moment.</p><p>And that was hiw they spent the rest of the evening. Jaehyun pointing out various item and Doyoung attentively listening to him.</p><p>His memory wasn't coming back as Jaehyun told him the story unlike that one time he was with Taeyong but he didn't mind it that much. Just knowing what happened from Jaehyun's perspective was enough for him.</p><p>Amongst the item was also a doll that Doyoung had apparently gave to Jaehyun. Now the mystery of how Doyoung's favorite doll as a child went missing was finally solved after 10 long years of waiting.</p><p>Jaehyun also showed him the letters he wrote to Doyoung when he was younger. All of them were never sent because Jaehyun was too shy and had expected a letter first. </p><p>There were quite a number of them that Doyoung felt bad thinking how little Jaehyun had probably been waiting for his letter to come only to never ever received one.</p><p>Doyoung remembered laughing at a particular letter where Jaehyun had written about his silly experience, remembered feeling heartbroken when he read about Jaehyun crying when his grandpa passed away but he didn't remember falling asleep as they were reading the letters one by one until it was late inti the night.</p><p>Doyoung didn't know how he ended up waking in his guest room the next day with a nicely wrapped box next to him that contained a pretty mecklace with aquamarine at the center and a small paper with "Happy Birthday" written on it in messy cursive. </p><p>What a perfect way to start the day<br/>---</p><p>(one month later)</p><p>"Stop doing that, you look perfect already,"</p><p>Yongqin said in annoyance as Doyoung was checking his appearance for the tenth time this morning.</p><p>He was wearing a light blue shirt topped with a dark blue coat that was longer at the back to create a dress like image. He also wore matching white pants and dark brown boots that reached up to his knee. </p><p>"I know it's just-"</p><p>"You are just one month pregnant your baby bump is not visible yet,"</p><p>This wasn't Doyoung's first time hearing the word pregnant but the word never failed to bloom warmth inside him whenever he heard it.</p><p>Due to the rebellion happening a month ago, Jaehyun's coronation had to be delayed by a few weeks so instead of getting married in February few days after Jaehyun's birthday, the wedding took place in the middle of March when the weather had gotten warmer and the vegetations began to appear.</p><p>Nevertheless, the couple had already started acting like a married couple before they became official and everybody around them didn't really care much about it.</p><p>The news of Doyoung's pregnancy was a happy addition to the couple's joy as they waited for the wedding to happen.</p><p>Few days ago, Doyoung woke up to the feeling of intense nausea and terrible headache.</p><p>Not wanting to dirty Jaehyun's bed or anywhere in the bedroom, Doyoung was quick to run to the bathroom to vomit his whole stomach out.</p><p>Jaehyun, having been woken up by the sound of Doyoung's retching, was quick to assist the elder by rubbing vomforting circles on his back as Doyoung was hunched up over the toilet bowl.</p><p>As soon as Doyoung felt better, Jaehyun quickly told the head butler to inform the royal physician to prepare everything needed for a checkup.</p><p>Tye walk to the royal wing was painful. Doyoung's legs felt like jelly, his whole body felt tired after all the vomitting.</p><p>Jaehyun had ooffered to carry him multiple tines but was met with rejection every single time. The last thing Doyoung ever wanted was to be seen as a weak person and so despite all the discomfort,he continued the rest of the walk on his own feet.</p><p>"Congratulations,"</p><p>Jaehyun's frown was immediately erased by the single word. His hand that was previosuly gripping Doyoung's own tightly since the beginning of the checkup immediately loosened.</p><p>There could only be one meaning to the exaclamation.</p><p>"Your grace is expecting,"</p><p>Jaehyun wasted no time in eveloping the elder in a hug that Doyoung returned as tightly.</p><p>The two of them didn't care about the other people in the room as Jaehyun quickly pulled the elder into a kiss. They separated for a while with a while before Jaehyun enveloped him into another round of hug.</p><p>"We are going to be parents,"</p><p>Jaehyun exclaimed excitedly and Doyoung couldn't help but grinningwidely in response.</p><p>His life really did take a big turn. Just half a year ago Doyoung had prepared himself to be alone forever. He really would have never thought that he would have his own family just a year later.</p><p>The queen and king was over the moon when they heard the news. That night they held a mini celebration's despite Doyoung's insistence not to. </p><p>"Thank you Doyoung,"</p><p>Doyoung's eyes were teary as the queen enveloped him in a tight hug. He could feel wetness on his clothing which indicate that the queen was also crying.</p><p>"Thank you Doyoung, thank you,"</p><p>the queen had said in between sobs and Doyoung had never felt so warm in his entire life before. This was truly one of the happiest times in his life.</p><p>knock knock</p><p>Both Doyoung and Yongqin were slightly startled by the sudden noise from the door. </p><p>The room they were in were unusually quiet (yes, unusal as Yongqin is not famous for being quiet) so the sudden noise really did scare them a little.</p><p>The two of them stared at the door waiting for the guest to come in but a few moments had passed and nobody came in through the door.</p><p>Doyoung and Yongqin looked at each other on confusion before another round of knocks came from the door. This time it was followed by a voice,</p><p>"May I come in?"</p><p>The voice was gentle and small and unfamiliar. Doyoung had thought that he had memorised the voices of all the castles' servants but he was proven wrong.</p><p>"Yes you may,"</p><p>Doyoung answered. The door quickly opened to reveal a tall and beautiful man dressed in simple dark blue tunic and black pants. He had on an expensive looking robe around him indicating that said man was a royalty not a commoner. The precious stones clad jewelries the man was wearing confirmed his status.</p><p>"Hello,"</p><p>The man waved slightly with an awkward smile. He didn't move any closer to the couches after he closed the door, choosing instead to stand awkwardly by the door.</p><p>"Hello? May I ask who you are?"</p><p>Doyoung was genuinely confused. He didn't expect that some random royalty would visit him before the wedding. He had thought that the person knocking was a servant as the other people who had the possibility to visit him would never ask permission to come into the room. They were all too good friends or relatives for them to stick to formality with each other.</p><p>"Ah forgive me for the late introduction,"</p><p>The man seemed fluttered as he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>"My name is Nakamoto Sicheng, previously Dong Sicheng from the Nakamoto kingdom,"</p><p>The man said with a light bow. Doyoung wasn't looking at the mirror but he was sure he had on a shocked expression on his face. He was so shocked that he had forgotten to return the other's bow with a bow.</p><p>"I didn't see your name in the guests list,"</p><p>Doyoung said bluntly then immediately covering his mouth once he realized how rude he must have sounded.</p><p>"OH! I-I'm sorry it's just that umm,"</p><p>Yeap, Doyoung must have scared the other with his tone. </p><p>"I know I'm not welcome so please don't get me wrong. I'm not here to cause a scene or anything. It's just that Jaehyun invited me and I want to see you to clear things up,"</p><p>Sicheng quickly continued. His voice shook so much and he spoke too fast that Doyoung failed to catch everything that he had said. Not to mention, he spoke with an unfamiliar accent which add up to the confusion even more.</p><p>What Doyoung caught however was the fact that Jaehyun was the one who invited Sicheng to come for their wedding.</p><p>Now, Doyoung knew that Sicheng was the one who ran away from Jaehyun and Jaehyun had repeatedly clarify that he didn't like Sicheng and vice versa but Doyoung couldn't help but feel something sank in his stomach at the thought.</p><p>"Jaehyun invited you?"</p><p>Doyoung asked slowly. The one sentence was enough to make the whole atmosphere in the room darken. He could see that Sicheng started panicking even more at the realisation of what Doyoung might be thinking.</p><p>"I-it's not like that,"</p><p>Sicheng began to wave his arm around. He looked genuinely so distressed tha Doyoung couldn't help but felt pitiful for the other.</p><p>"I just want to talk please. Can you tell your servant to leave so we can talk privately, please?"</p><p>Sicheng sounded so desperate. Usually, Doyoung would be offended if anyone refer to Yongqin as servant or something that made him sound like a low class (though he's technically a servant) but he let it slide because there is no way Sicheng would have known that the two are best friends.</p><p>"Okay,"</p><p>And without any more words, Yongqin gave the to a quick bow before leaving the room but of course without forgetting to give Doyoung a meaningful stare that says 'tell me everything later' before closing the door.</p><p>"Come have a sit,"</p><p>It was only after Yongqin had left the room that he realized the slight bump on Sicheng's stomach. Doyoung felt bad that he had made the pregnant male stand for a long time.</p><p>"Thank you thank you,"</p><p>Sicheng quickly took the seat previously occupied by Yongqin, the seat to Doyoung's left.</p><p>"Do you want something?"</p><p>Doyoung said while pointing at the various desserts on the low coffee table. </p><p>"It's ok,"</p><p>Sicheng politely declined as he shook his head.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two of them. Doyoung had though that maybe things would be less awkward if the two of them were busy eating but now that Sicheng actually declined the offer, he really didn't know what to do.</p><p>"I heard from Jaehyun that you are pregnant,"</p><p>Sicheng started just when Doyoung was abiut ti start munching on the cakes as distraction.</p><p>"Congratulations,"</p><p>He offered Doyoung a smile that seemed to lighten up his whole face, making said male looks ten times prettier. Now Doyoung wondered how Jaehyun could have chosen himself compared to this ethereal being.</p><p>"I'm also three months pregnant. Let's hope our kids can be friends in the future,"</p><p>Sicheng said with a smile. Doyoung couldn't help but also smile at the thought. It's great that his soon to be born child would have a friend close to his age when he was born later.</p><p>"So for the sake of our future relationship I just want to clarify that anything between me and Jaehyun is over. You don't need to worry about me coming in between your family or something. I will never do so,"</p><p>Sicheng said. His previous smile was still there but this time, there is a strong reassurance in his expression.</p><p>"I guess Jaehyun wants me to be here to give you my blessings? I don't know why I need to do so but I guess he wants his best friend to be there to see him finally marrying the love of his life,"</p><p>Sicheng laughed lightly and oh even his laugh sounds pretty.</p><p>"Yeah,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't know how to respond so he just gave the other man his best gummy smile in the hope that it is convincing enough for the other.</p><p>It must have been convincing enough as Dong Sicheng immediately relaxed,sinking his shoukder and slouching his figure slightly on the couch.</p><p>"Can I have some of the dessert? I'm feeling kind of tired. I never had to talk so much before,"</p><p>Sicheng pointed at a plate containing some delicious berry pastries. </p><p>"Of course, take everything you want,"</p><p>Sicheng immediately picked up one of the pastry once the permission was given. It must have tasted good as the other's eyes immediately sparkled as he chewed on the dessert.</p><p>He was about to dive in for a second one when Doyoung suddenly spoke,</p><p>"You heard about what happened between me and Doyoung back then right?"</p><p>Doyoung didn't know why he suddenly felt the need to bring that up but maybe the newly found comfort between the two of them had made him slightly braver.</p><p>"Oh yea, I'm sorry that happened,"</p><p>Sicheng immediately put the pastry back down, the nervous expression was coming back to his face. Good job Doyoung you had made him uncomfortable again.</p><p>"Do you mind if I ask why he suspected that?"</p><p>Although Jaehyun and Doyoung are okay now, this is the one thing they both decided to never talk about anymore.</p><p>But though they don't speak about it, things happened and Doyoung didn't think he can move on completely without knowing the full detail.</p><p>"I don't mind,"</p><p>Sicheng closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to have a long talk once again.</p><p>"So as you have heard Jaehyun and I got engaged around five years ago due to a crisis,"</p><p>Sicheng began. Doyoung already heard of this part of the story so he just nodded at the younger.</p><p>"But of course as two people who had never met before, we didn't immediately fall in love. Not to mention, Jaehyun was already deeply infatuated with someone else at that point,"</p><p>Doyoung blushed slightly when Sicheng turned to meet his eyes as he finished his sentence. He and Jaehyun had spoken about this but it didn't make it less embarassing.</p><p>"And I actually didn't really mind about the fact. Two married people can be just friends after all but it got me wondering if I can ever love someone like that too,"</p><p>Sicheng had on a sad smile. Now that Doyoung thought abiut the situation again, it mist have been a tough time for Sicheng too.</p><p>"The next year when I was fourteen, I was invited to a gala in the Nakamoto kingdom in celebration of the prince's presentation. King Nakamoto was very happy that his son had finally presented as an alpha after a long wait,"</p><p>Sicheng's eyes lightened up as he reached this part of the story. That moment must have been one of the younger's happiest memory.</p><p>"Well long story short Yuta and I fell in love. It was a weird thing as we didn't really speak a common language but yea the thing was pretty much in there,"</p><p>Sicheng giggled slightly at the memory. Doyoung imagined it must have been pretty amusing for the two of them to try and communicate with each other.</p><p>"I think your cousin saw us. I got scared thinking he would report me to Jaehyun but instead he offered to help me meet Yuta more often in exchange, I should make sure that Jaehyun is still interested in you,"</p><p>So it really was Taeyong who had planned the whole thing. Doyoung lowkey felt grateful towards his cousin.</p><p>"The deal was a win win situation for me so we began meeting in secret for years before I finally had the courage to break the engagement and eloped to the Nakamoto kingdom,"</p><p>Sicheng's eyes were looking downward with guilt. He was fiddling with his fingers to try and calm down for a bit.</p><p>"And I think Jaehyun got really heartbroken. He didn't know that it was Taeyong hyung who set the whole thing up. I guess for him he was more heartbroken that the cool and kind hearted hyung he was in love this whole time was a manipulative mastermind,"</p><p>Sicheng finished. Jaehyun was wrong for accusing him back then but now Doyoung can kind of see why the other was very angry at him back then.</p><p>"I-is that enough?"</p><p>Upon seeing that Doyoung didn't show any reaction to his story, Sicheng had began to panic again.</p><p>"Yeap, thank you for telling me,"</p><p>Doyoung gave the other a warm smile that the other immediately returned with an equally brought smile and a relieved expression.</p><p>Now that everything was clear, the silence between the two of them was no longer awkward.</p><p>Sicheng was no longer fidgeting on his seat. He was now calmyly eating the pastry he was about to eat before, a serene expression on his face as he munched on the dessert.</p><p>"Eat a lot, for you and for your kid too,"</p><p>Doyoung said with a smile. He pushed another plate towards Sicheng to which the younger excitedly accept.</p><p>Soon, that plate was finished too. Sicheng, who was already full from all the eating, was leaning his body on the couch, his eyes drowzy and were threathening to close.</p><p>"You should go,"</p><p>Doyoung said. He stood up from his seat to shake the ypunger boy's shoulder to awaken him.</p><p>"The ceremony is starting in thrity minutes, you and I should get ready,"</p><p>Sicheng, probably already half asleep, just nodded his head but made no move to stand up.</p><p>"Hey you should-"</p><p>Doyoung was about to shake the younger up again when the door to the room suddenly opened.</p><p>From the door came in a slightly shorter man with short light brown hair. He was wearing a royal outfit, complete with a silk cape and a golden crown decorated with rubies on top of his head.</p><p>"Ah here he is,"</p><p>The man said as he approached where Sicheng was sleeping. </p><p>As the man approached, Doyoung could smell the strong burnt cedar and some other spoces Doyoung couldn't really name. The man's body might be slightly small but from his aura, Doyoung could definitely tell that the man was an alpha.</p><p>And judging from how unfamiliar the man is and how he probably has a relationship with Sicheng, Doyoung could only guess that this man must be crown prince Nakamoto Yuta.</p><p>"Ah he must have eaten too much before,"</p><p>Yuta laughed slightly before he nudged Sicheng's shoulder lightly to wake him up, said boy only stirred lightly in his sleep before he went back to his slumber.</p><p>"I guess I have no choice but to carry him,"</p><p>Yuta said before he moved one of his hand to Sicheng's back and the other to below his knees before hoisting him up completely and pulling him close to his chest.</p><p>"Can you help me open the door?"</p><p>Yuta asked while staring at the younger. Not gonna lie, the way those dark orbs were looking at Doyoung had intimidated him a little.</p><p>"Of course,"</p><p>Doyoung walked before the couple and opened the door to let the two out.</p><p>"Thank you,"</p><p>Yuta said as he walked out of the room.</p><p>"Congratulations,"</p><p>Yuta said as he turned arpund to face Doyoung who was just about to close the door.</p><p>"On your marriage. I just want to say it in case I don't get the chance to later and I'm also sorry for all the trouble we bring you in the past. In the future, if you have any problem, feel free to ask help from us,"</p><p>Yuta gave Doyoung a slight bow after he finished his speech before walking away. Doyoung didn't even get the chance to thank him.</p><p>Once the couple was gone, Doyoung finally closed the door and went back to sitting on the couch.</p><p>Doyoung took a deep breath as he recalled Sicheng's words just a few moments ago.</p><p>It seemed that now looking forward to the future was not a hard task anymore.</p><p>---</p><p>"You look gorgeous,"</p><p>Jaehyun whispered to him as they were both standing on the altar.</p><p>Jaehyun was wearing a deep blue shirt with buttons on the right side and white pants just like Doyoung. On his head was a white gold crown decorated with small sapphires that forms a tree in the middle of the crown.</p><p>The two decided to wear blue for their wedding outfit because the colour blue held some significance for the both of them.</p><p>Doyoung was born in a seaside kingdom so naturally his kingdom and therefore his image had always been associated with the colour blue. Coincidentally, blue was also his favourite colour.</p><p>For Jaehyun who was born in an agricultural country, rain had always been a blessing for the kingdom and since water had always been associated with the colour blue, therefore Jaheyun had agreed to using blue too.</p><p>Doyoung had wondered why Jaehyun didn't just choose green since that represents his kingdom more but Yongqin had shished him up by saying that the younger was probably just making excuses. He probably had chosen blue just because he knew Doyoung liked it.</p><p>"You too,"</p><p>Doyoung replied and Jaehyun gave him a crescent eye smile in return.</p><p>"The two of you may now exchange wedding vow,"</p><p>The priest said. Doyoung and Jaehyun turned towards each other as they prepared themselves to say their vows.</p><p>"I, Jung Jaehyun-"</p><p>Jaehyun began as he held on of Doyoung's hand using his own.</p><p>"swore to love and cherish you forever until my last breath, until death tear the two of us apart,"</p><p>Jaehyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had practiced this line so many times yet he could still feel the nervousness as he spoke it in the actual wedding. </p><p>When he opened his eyes again, Doyoung was looking at him with encouraging eyes and that was all he needed to go on.</p><p>"We met for the first time back when we were young. We were both so carefree and innocent back then, not knowing what the future hold for the two of us. Fate had separated the two young boys back then but the same fate also brought the two of us back together ten years later,"</p><p>Jaehyun's voice was no longer shaly thanks to the mew found confidence. Just a few more sentences to go and he would be done.</p><p>"I'm so glad that I get to be here with you today by my side. We may not be each other's first love but I know for sure that you are the love I will have for the rest of my life,"</p><p>Jaehyun finally finished his vow. He gave Doyoung's hand a slight squeeze as a silent gestyre for 'thank you'.</p><p>Now it was time for Doyoung to start.</p><p>"I, Kim Doyoung, so vowed to love and cherish only you, Jung Jaehyun for the rest of my life. Only death will break the two of us apart as it is the only one thing in life neither of us have a control over,"</p><p>Doyoung cursed his shaky voice. It seemed so easy to say this when it was Jaehyun's turn but now that his own turn had come, Doyoung just felt like a mess.</p><p>But just like before, Jaehyun's hand was the one that gave him courage to go on.</p><p>"When I was a child, I used to be so sickly that I lost a big part of my childhood memory as a result,"</p><p>Doyoung could hear some of the audiences gasped at the sentence.</p><p>"I didn't remember much of Jaehyun but I don't find myself minding too muc as I now have the rest of my life to make more memories with this man to make up for the ones I lost,"</p><p>Once Doyoung finished his speech, one of the servant moved forward to bring them their wedding rings. </p><p>The rings weren't the simple double banded one Jaehyun had given him, this one was the official king and queen ones with big gemstone on it. This was the one meant for his right hand, not like the double banded one he was currently wearing on his left.</p><p>"You may now exchange rings,"</p><p>Jaehyun picked uo the wedding ring carefully and with as much gentleness as he could, slid the ring into Doyoung's ring finger. Doyoung returned the gesture with as much gentleness.</p><p>"You may now kiss the bride,"</p><p>This was it. The end of their ceremony and the start of their happy life together.</p><p>Jaehyun walked a step closer to Doyoung and using one of his hand, craddled the elder's face before pulling it closer to his own.</p><p>And Jaehyun closed the gal between the two of them.</p><p>The crowd cheered as their lips met in a sweet kiss. Some clapped, some even downright hooted.</p><p>One kiss. One simple act of love that marked the start of their happy ending together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for everyone who has been following the story with me so far. Next chapter will be the last one and it will be a short epilogue. I really want to thank all of you for all the support, all the kudos and comments that you have been giving I'm really really thankful for all of them and they are what motivated me to write through all the busy times and writer blocks that I get. I really do hope that I don't disappoint you and if I do, I want to apologize for it too 😔. </p><p>I hope that you will also give love to the side storh that I will be starting really soon and I hope you will like it as much as this one 😊.</p><p>Once again, thank you for reading even though I am not the best writers. All kudos and comments and hits are always always appreciated!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Epilogue- good luck comes later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter everyone. I am sorry for the last update 😔😔 hope you guys enjoy this short epilogue 😊😊 (please once again forgive all the errors as english is not my first language and i have no beta reader)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaemin, is Jisung with you?"</p><p>Doyoung asked as he opened the double door leading to Jaemin's room.</p><p>His gaze immediately fleeted to the two figures sitting down in the middle of the room, seemingly in their own world as the bigger one was jokingly tickling the younger one.</p><p>The room was in a messy state with toys scattered everywhere on the floor. The bed pillows were thrown into the corners of the room and the bed quilt was halfway pulled away from the bed. </p><p>Doyoung didn't expect any better as chaos always ensued whenever the duo was put together.</p><p>"Jisung, it's time to sleep,"</p><p>Doyoung said as he approached the two who were currently panting on top of the blanket they used as mat, tired from all the laughing.</p><p>"Ehhh, it's already time?"</p><p>Jaemin whined, hugging Jisung close to his chest. Doyoung just let out a sigh.</p><p>"It's already late Jaemin, you need to rest too,"</p><p>Jaemin finally let go when he looked at the currently half-asleep boy in his arms. He couldn't believe that Jisung could just drop dead five seconds after laughing like a maniac.</p><p>Doyoung kneeled in fron of the sleeping boy and with so much gentleness, picked the sleeping boy up and held him close to his chest. Jisung stirred lightly at the change in position before quickly settling down in his mother's hold.</p><p>"Goodnight,"</p><p>Jaemin said with a mixture of tiredness and sadness as Doyoung walked towards the door. </p><p>"You can play with him again tomorrow,"</p><p>Doyoung felt bad when he looked at the kicked puppy expression on Jaemin's face. The two really were inseparable.</p><p>"I know but it's just sad that soon I will not be able to play with Jisung anymore,"</p><p>Jaemin would turn twenty this year which means that Jeno would also be twenty years old this year.</p><p>And in the Lee kingdom, twenty years old means ascension to the throne and also getting married so in a few months Jaemin would be moving away from the kingdom to marry Jeno.</p><p>"You can always visit,"</p><p>Doyoung said almost as if he could read Jaemin's mind which wasn't really hard since the younger had been fussing about this whole issue since the beginning of the year.</p><p>"Yea but it will not be the same,"</p><p>Jaemin still had on that same kicked puppy expression on his face and Doyoung's heart couldn't help but got tightened with guilt even more.</p><p>"Do you want to sleep with Jisung and me tonight?"</p><p>Jaemin's eyes immediately brightened up at the suggestion and he started nodding vigorously. Doyoung knew that this trick worked every time.</p><p>Doyoung glanced at the messy state of the room and decided that there was no way the three of them could sleep there tonight. </p><p>Jisung's room is an option but the bed is too small for the three of them to fit in.</p><p>They could use one of the guest rooms but they might be dusty since they hadn't been used for some time. This year's winter was rough and nobody was up for travelling so the guests rooms had been vacant for some time.</p><p>This means that there is only one choice where they could sleep together tonight. </p><p>"Jaemin,"</p><p>Doyoung turned around to ask the other boy who was already in the bathroom, halfway through changing into his pajamas.</p><p>"Yes hyung?"</p><p>Doyoung was hesitant to ask since well Jaehyun didn't always like it when other people disturb his night time with Doyoung since that was the only time he could spend alone with the elder as they were both busy with works in the morning and could barely see each other.</p><p>But Doyoung guessed Jaehyun should make an exception for tonight.</p><p>"Do you mind if we sleep in me and Jaehyun's shared bedroom?"</p><p>Doyoung didn't revmceive an immediate reply from the younger but instead, he heard a small chuckle from inside the bathroom.</p><p>"Of course I don't mind,"</p><p>Doyoung could almost hear the smirk in Jaemin's voice. Oh boy, he didn't want to omagine sleeping between the two tonight.</p><p>---</p><p>"No, put him back,"</p><p>Jaehyun was pouting like a little chikd as he glared at his younger brother who was standing in front of the door while holding a sleeping Jisung in his arm.</p><p>"It's late Jaehyun come on let's just sleep,"</p><p>Doyoung sighed as he pinched the space between his eyebrows. He should hav eknown that this was a bad idea.</p><p>Receiving no reply from Jaehyun, Doyoung took that as a sign that the former had agreed and motioned for Jaemin to walk towards the bed with him.</p><p>Doyoung didn't make it a steo further past Jaehyun before the latter grabbed one of his arm and pulled him towards the younger's chest.</p><p>"Tell Jaemin to go away,"</p><p>Jaehyun said still with the same childish pout he was wearing before. The younger's eyes were glaring intently at Jaemin who was carefully laying Jisung on the bed and tucking him under the cover.</p><p>"It's late Jaehyun, just let him be. You know that he doesn't have much time left to play with Jising right?"</p><p>Doyoung made sure that he was putting on his puppy eyes as he spoke to Jaehyun. This trick always worked without a fail on the younger.</p><p>Jaehyun quickly averted his eyes from Doyoung before his resolve could weaken. He figured glaring at Jaemin again was a better option.</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>This was Doyoung's last effort at negotiating with Jaehyun. Negotiating with Jaehyun to let Jaemin sleep with them was probably one of the most difficult deal that Doyoung had ever done in his life. </p><p>He had known, from the moment the three of them walked into the bedroom and saw jaehyun's displeased face, it would be difficult to talk Jaehyun into letting Jaemin stay.</p><p>"Fine,"</p><p>Jaehyun muttered before quickly turning around. From the back, Doyoung could clearly see the younger's flushed ears. How cute. </p><p>"But you are sleeping next to me, I'm not sleeping anywhere mear that little devil,"</p><p>Jaehyun said. He was standing next to the bed waiting for Doyoung to enter the bed first.</p><p>Jaemin and Jisung were already laying comfortably under the blanket. Their eyes were closed and their breathing was even as they snored a little. It seemed that the two were already in their own dreamland.</p><p>"Okay, okay. Just let me change first,"</p><p>Doyoung chuckled lightly as he walked towards the wardrobe and took his pajamas out. </p><p>After he was married, Doyoung stopped asking Yongqin to help him dress both in the morning and at night since it would be pretty awkward for Yongqin to do so with Jaehyun in the room.</p><p>Not to mention, Yongqin also stayed in the part of the castle quite a distance away from where Doyoung is living.</p><p>After Yongqin and Kun got married three years ago, Yongqin had moved from his bedroom located near the servant quarter to the one near the medical wing which was quite far from the royal chamber.</p><p>Their wedding three years ago was a simple one with only some friends and family invited. Doyoung had told the other that if he wanted to have a more luxurious wedding, he could help in funding them a little but Yongqin had rejected his offer which to be honest had embarassed Doyoung a little.</p><p>"We don't need fancy stuffs to prove that we love each other,"</p><p>Yongqin had said. He was always that type of person.</p><p>The two of them didn't have any kid as they hadn't planned to have some anytime soon. Both because they were both too busy and well, they just didn't feel like having one yet.</p><p>Doyoung was actually surprised as Kun was the type to always coo at kids and was always happy whenever Jisung dropped by to play with him. Maybe not everyone who liked kids actually want one for themselves.</p><p>They do however sort of in a way adopted a kid for themselves recently. It was a small boy called Renjun who was actually Kun's second cousin's son (or second cousin once removed if you prefer the fancier term) who was tragically left alone after his parents passed away after their boat was hit by a typhoon on the way back from a business trip.</p><p>Renjun had started living with them for around three months but the boy was pretty shy and since Jisung was also kind of shy, the two didn't really interact as much.</p><p>Jaemin had also tried to gain the boy's attention many times but was also met with rejection almost alm the time. The boy was more interested in learning about medicine and herbs with his sort of father than socialising. </p><p>But despite all the rejections, Renjun had also started to open up to Jaemin recently.</p><p>"Hurry up,"</p><p>Jaehyun said impatiently, entering the bathroom wherw Doyoung was changing.</p><p>"Just wait okay?"</p><p>Doyoung responded in annoyance as he took his tunic off and threw them into the laundry basket. He was about to put on the top of his pajamas when he felt a pair of arms encircling his waist.</p><p>"Omygod Jaehyun not now,"</p><p>Doyoung said in panic. He quickly moved his hands to try and pry off the arms holding his waist but his was to no avail, Jaehyun just hugged him tighter in return.</p><p>"I miss you,"</p><p>Jaehyun whispered before planting a small kiss on Doyoung's shoulder. </p><p>"I miss you too,"</p><p>Doyoung's hands who were previously trying to pry Jaehyun's hands off him immediately stopped to instead caress those hands gently.</p><p>Doyoung turned around in Jaehyun's hold to face the younger. The younger was looking at him intensely and with so much love just like he did five years ago when they met each other again for the first time after so long. </p><p>It was a miracle that their love hadn't faded for the slightest bit despite rarely being able to spend time with each other.</p><p>Done staring, Doyoung leaned forward to capture the younger's lips with his own, tilting his head slightly in the process.</p><p>Jaehyun seemed to have the same thought as he also leaned his head forward, meeting the elder halfway.</p><p>The kiss was soft and gentle in the beginning. It was filled with longing though they were mever really apart. It was just one whole day of not seeing each other but in moments like this, they liked to act as if they hadn't seen each other for a whole year.</p><p>The once gentle kiss slowly turned more and more heated as the two began moving their lips again each other. Doyoung was grasping Jaehyun m's shirt for support and Jaehyun's hand began roaming with zero holiness around the older's shirtless torso.</p><p>And just as Jaehyun's hands were about to take off Doyoung's pants, Doyoung suddenly broke the kiss and untangled himself from Jaehyun.</p><p>"W-wha-"</p><p>Jaehyun spluttered in shock at the sudden loss of physical contact. His lips were swollen from the kiss and his whole face was red probably from both shock and embarrassment. </p><p>"Not now Jaehyun, we have Jaemin and Jisung in the room,"</p><p>Doyoung couldn't imagine how shocked the two of them would be if they unfortunately saw the two of them in the act of making love. He definitely shouldn't contaminate their mind like that.</p><p>"Let's just sleep today, okay?"</p><p>"Fine,"</p><p>Jaehyun reluctantly agreed and left the bathroom with the same pout he was wearing when he saw Jaemin entering the room. What a big baby.</p><p>Soon, the two were tucked in comfortably on the bed with Doyoung facing the two young boys next to him and Jaehyun giving him a back hug behind him.</p><p>"Goodnight,"</p><p>Jaehyun mumbled into Doyoung's shirt. His words were a bit fuzzy already, a sign that he was slowly falling asleep.</p><p>"Goodnight love,"</p><p>Doyoung said and was answered by a squeeze from Jaehyun. </p><p>The four of them rarely ever slept together. Doyoung could count the amount of time they did using only one of his hands.</p><p>But as he looked at the serene expression on both Jaemin and Jisung's face, Doyoung figured that maybe having a few more sleepovers like this was not a bad idea at all.</p><p>(Though sleeping with a married couple was probably weird but Jaemin didn't care cause one of them is his brother anyway)</p><p>---</p><p>"Congrats Jaemin,"</p><p>Diyoung said as he gave Jaemin a tight hug. The two hadn't met for a long time, a whole month to be exact since both of them were busy with their own things, Jaemin with settling in and preparing for a wedding and Doyoung with running a whole country.</p><p>"Thanks hyung,"</p><p>Jaemin hugged him back, equally as tight. The younger had always been a little bit clingy so a one month not meeting each other must have been hard for him. It's sad that Jaemin really had to get used to it soon as their future meetings might have and even longer period of waiting in between.</p><p>"Where is Jisung? I miss my little baby,"</p><p>Jaemin immediately asked as soon as the two separated from their hug. His eyes shone with excitement at the idea of meeting his favourite nephew again.</p><p>"You really don't care about your own brother huh?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked with a made up pissed off tone that clearly contradicted the joyful expression on his face. His eyes were in the shape of crescent moon and his dimples were showing.</p><p>"Yes you are irrelevant,"</p><p>Jaemin said before ironically jumping into his brother's embrace just a second after.</p><p>"Congrats baby brother,"</p><p>Jaehyun whispered softly into Jaemin's hair as he caressed the younger's hair affectionately. Doyoung smiled gently at the sight.</p><p>"Thank you hyung,"</p><p>Jaemin whispered back, choking slightly at the end of his sentence as he began sobbing onto his brother's shirt. </p><p>The two might sometimes fight for Doyoung's or Jisung's attention from time to time but the bond between the two of them wasn't something that could be easily overlooked.</p><p>Doyoung knew that although Jaehyun never showed it, Jaemin's moving away from the kingdom had greatly sorrowed him. </p><p>For a week, Jaehyin had been losing appetite and would often come to his brother's now empty room to just sit there for sometimes without reason.</p><p>Doyoung even once caught him standing in the balcony to look at the stars in the middle of the night while clutching a small hand-knitted doll that resembled Jaehyun. That doll was Jaemin's parting gift, he had made one for Doyoung and one for Jaehyun.</p><p>Judging from the way Jaemin immediately sobbed into his brother's embrace, he also did not have it easy moving away from his family and from hus hometown that he grew up in for almost twenty years.</p><p>"Hyung!"</p><p>Doyoung turned his head from the two brothers to look at the person calling him. </p><p>"I miss you so much, thank God you can make it,"</p><p>Jeno flashed him the brightest smile he could muster before he moved to hug Doyoung. </p><p>"I miss you too, little cousin,"</p><p>Doyoung hugged Jeno back and the younger responded by hugging him tighter. </p><p>For a second, Doyoung actually found it a bit difficult to breath when Jeno hugged him tighter. The younger seemed to realize it too as he quickly loosened the hug so Doyoung could take a deep breath. That arm strength really was no joke.</p><p>"Congrats on getting married Jeno,"</p><p>Doyoung almost couldn't believe it, the baby boy who used to cling to him at every social meets was now a fully grown up man who just got married. He almost cried looking at Jeno in that white suit as he stood in the aisle waiting for Jaemin to arrive.</p><p>(Doyoung lied, he did cry but he didn't want to look weak so he just hid himself behind Jaehyun all the time.)</p><p>"I hope you guys will be given so much joy and fortune in the future,"</p><p>Doyoung said that with such a serious expression that Jeno had to double over in laughter.</p><p>"Hyung, why so serious? We are close come on stop acting so formal,"</p><p>Doyoung slapped Jeno's arm jokingly in response, a fond gummy smile never leaving his face.</p><p>"I hope me and Jaemin can be like you and Jaehyun hyung or Taeyong and Johnny hyung or Mark and Haechan or Kun and Yongqin hyu- err nevermind they fought too much,"</p><p>Doyoung just laughed awkwardly at the younger's words. He wasn't wrong, Kun and Yongqin sometimes fight too much for no reason at all. </p><p>One time they even fought just because Kun had accidentally eaten Yongqin's last cookie. The fight was so bad that Yongqin had to camp in Doyoung's old guest room so he could stay away from Kun befire they finally made up. But despite everything, they still love each other very much so that was all that mattered.</p><p>Mark and Haechan had gitten married just a year before as summer was ending just a few days after Mark's birthday.</p><p>The couple had quite an odd wedding in which Haechan, instead of being dressed up prettily like most brides do, dressed up with an outfit with sword fighter style which showcased his remarkable talent in swordfighting.</p><p>Mark, of course like the true whipped boy he is, just went along with whatever idea Haechan had in mind. </p><p>But despite all the oddness the wedding went by without a hitch and the couple was still happily married until now though they like to act more like best friends than a couple most of the time. They never really show it but Doyoung knew Haechan loves Mark as much as the other loves him.</p><p>And true to his promise, Haechan also got a position as one of the general in Mark's kingdom. Many if the alpha soldiers protested at first but after seeing Haechan's skills, they finally had to swallow back their pride and finally accepted Haechan as a general.</p><p>Johnny and Taeyong had gotten married in the summer the same year Doyoung and Jaehyun was married, just two weeks after Taeyong's twentieth birthday.</p><p>Johnny's birthday actually took place in February and so his coronation had taken place around that time but the couple was insistent on having a summer wedding and that was why the wedding was delayed until about five months later.</p><p>Marriage was only a formality for the couple as the two had started living together even before they got married which was a bit weird since it went beyond the normal custom but the two couldn't care less. It seemed that years of hanging around Yongqin had given Taeyong some bravery.</p><p>The couple had given birth to a healthy and beautiful baby boy named Jungwoo whom the couple had cherished and spoiled so much. After all, Jungwoo was the boy that the two got after two years of hardwork in dealing with fertility medicine to try and help Taeyong get pregnant.</p><p>Doyoung had always thought that he was the only one with heat problems but it turned out that Taeyong also had that prblematic genes but it only showed up when he reached his twenties.</p><p>"Let's go greet the others!"</p><p>Jeno said as he dragged Doyoung away to where Taeyong, Johnny and the rest of their little group was sitting. </p><p>Doyoung quickly looked at Jaehyun and pointed at the table as a signal that he was going somewhere else. Jaehyun just gave him a nod before he continued speaking with his little brother. It seemed that they needed to catch up with each other a bit more.</p><p>As Doyoung approached the table, he could finally see clearly who else was sitting on the tables.</p><p>On one of the round table was Yongqin, Kun and the kids. Jisung was talking animatedly with Chenle, Sicheng and Yuta's son, while Renjun was busy getting in between two boys who were dangerously throwing food at each other. Doyoung recognised one of the boys as Taeyong and Johnny's son, Jungwoo.</p><p>"That is Lucas, Chenle's younger brother,"</p><p>Doyoung didn't know that Sicheng had another son. Well, to be fair, though they cleared up any misunderstandings, Doyoung and Sicheng had never really talked so it wasn't a new thing that he didn't know anything.</p><p>Okay Jaehyun had told Doyoung that Sicheng had another child but he didn't remember that his name was Lucas.<br/>
Haechan was also standing next to that table laughing and occasionally rubbing Renjun's hair or poking him to annoy him which caused the younger to chase him around. </p><p>Haechan had stopped his annoying Renjun scheme for one second to wave at Doyoung before continuing his playfullness again. Mark just watched him from the side with the same fond smile he had every single time he looked at Haechan. </p><p>"Hey Doyoung hyung,"</p><p>Sicheng greeted awkwardly with a funny little accent that Doyoung found a bit cute from the other ound table. This one was also occupied by Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta.</p><p>"Hey,"</p><p>Doyoung said as he sat next to him. The two of them weren't really much of a talker so it was a but awkward between them.</p><p>Jeno had moved to talk with his brother and Johnny,leaving Doyoung alone.</p><p>"Hello Doyoung,"</p><p>Just as Doyoung was about to die from awkwardness, Yuta greeted him from next to Sicheng.</p><p>Yuta was a talkative and friendly person that they fell into an east conversation after that. Not to mention, Haechan had finally came back from bothering Renjun and also joined in the conversation.</p><p>Sicheng also joined in the conversation here and there. Though he didn't talk as much, Doyoung could tell that the younger was getting more comfortable as time goes.</p><p>Soon, food was being served and Jaehyun and Jaemin had joined them at the table. Everyone quickly dived into the delicious smelling food and chatter begam erupting from all directions of the garden as everyone was enjoying the food while chatting lightly with one another.</p><p>"Hey, stop staring and start eating,"</p><p>Jaehyun said as he nudged Doyoung's sude a little once he noticed that the elder hadn't touched the food on his plate. He was too busy staring at everyone around him.</p><p>Jeni and Jaemin was feeding each other food, full of newly wed feelings and with love that was still blossoming. </p><p>Taeyong,Yuta and Sicheng was laughing at a joke that Johnny was making. The joke must be so funny that Yuta, a king, had to bang his fist on the table to stop laughing.</p><p>Haechan was too busy trying to chow down as much food as he can while Mark just looked at him from the side with worry that the younger would choke. He also wiped the younger's face from time to time as sauces and other food stuffs got splattered on the sunshine boy's face.</p><p>On the other table, Yongqin and Kun were bickering once again. Kun was trying to force Yongqin to eat some sliced fruits arguing that it was healthy while Yongqin refused it so much as if it was made of poison.</p><p>The kids were laughing and playing happily with one another. Even the usually quite Renjun couldn't help but play along with the other kids around him.</p><p>"What are you even looking at anyway?"</p><p>Doyoung finally looked at Jaehyun. It must be the leftover melancholy from seeing Jeno finally getting married that Doyoung felt a but teary as he looked at his husband. He was so lucky to have him.</p><p>"It's nothing,"</p><p>Doyoung said as he picked up a piece of chicken meat using his chopstick, savouring the taste as it touched his tongue.</p><p>Doyoung leaned his head to Jaehyun's shoulder and Jaehyun, though confused at his husband's sudden clinginess didn't protest and instead gave the older's head a pat before he continued eating with as minimal movement as possible as to not disturb Doyoung.</p><p>As Doyoung looked at the happy fave of everyone around him and as he wore on the same happy face, he was sure that in his life good luck comes later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the last chapter of this series. I would like to thank you all once again for staying by my side all this time. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me in any form whether it is in the form of kudosor comments or just ny simply clicking into this fanfiction. It had been one hell of a journey.I would also like to say sorry for all the long updates and thank you once again for bearing with me through all that. Please stay in tune for all possible sequence love you all &lt;33</p><p>also if you like you can follow me on my  <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/home"> twt </a></p><p>p.s. special thanks to sheminion for the help with the hyperlink love u so much 😭</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really want a story where jeno, taeyong and doyoung are related so i made one of my own</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>